Animal Attraction
by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: Someone has been breaking into labs in Jump City and freeing the animal specimens. The police can't catch the bandit, who only frees the animals and steals nothing. The Titans are asked to help, and are surprised when they discover the bandit's identity. Chapter 23 is posted. The Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Starfire spread the vanilla icing on the towering cake, all nine layers, while Cyborg supervised her with a watchful eye. The princess wielded the silicon spatula with an expertise that surprised the tin man, a true artist in her element. She touched up a final spot and after hovering away from the monstrous cake she gave it one final inspection.

"I am ready to commence the lettering."

Cyborg handed her the pouch with the green frosting. The cake was almost 5 feet tall, so instead of writing the inscription on the top, she skillfully placed it on the side, using stylish cursive characters.

'Happy 18th Birthday, Beast Boy', the cake boldly proclaimed.

"Good job, Star, it's perfect … Raven, Robin … you guys done yet?"

The sorceress was busy getting the other food items ready for the party, which included several tubs of ice cream, all sorts of candies and custard made from an Azarathian recipe she had found, but which Cyborg prepared as the sorceress was still a terrible cook. He even gave the alien dessert a name: Azaflan. So some reason, Raven didn't that was funny. Robin had just finished setting up the decorations.

"I'm going to call for him." The boy wonder announced as he whipped out his communicator. Before he could summon the changeling the elevator doors opened, and the green Titan emerged with an open newspaper, which he was busy reading and impeded his vision, completely blocking the birthday party scene from his sight.

"Did you guys see the news? Someone broke into a local lab and freed all the lab animals … again."

As he lowered the paper his friends shouted "Happy Birthday!" Well, Raven mumbled the congratulatory phrase, but at least she said it.

The changeling grinned and put the newspaper down.

"You guys remembered!" He shouted back at them.

"Like we would forget … don't act so surprised grass stain."

Confetti and streamers began to fly as Starfire placed silly hats on everyone's heads. Raven began to protest her headwear, but upon receiving a death glare from Starfire she fell silent. The Tamaranian then handed her a party favor.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She protested.

"I believe you're supposed to blow." Robin answered as he blew on his own party favor, which made the customary vibrating whistle as it unrolled.

"I'm thrilled … can I go now?" She replied.

"Leave? But the party is just beginning!" Starfire enthused as she blew her own party favor in Raven's direction. The sorceress did not betray any expression on her face.

"Yeah, you can't leave Raven … the fun's only just begun." Cyborg interjected.

"I don't do fun."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Plus you have to give BB his present."

"It's already on the table, so if you will all excuse me, I'll just …"

"Nuh uh! Not that present." He replied as he pinned a large button on the changeling's chest. Beast Boy turned around, and the button, which was six inches in diameter and with flashing lights it proudly proclaimed its message: "Kiss me, it's my 18th birthday!"

The changeling wagged his eyebrows at Starfire, who giggled with delight as she clapped her hands and hopped on her feet. She then proceeded to lift the birthday boy form the ground and planted a kiss square on his lips. He blushed while she continued to giggle, and she then placed him in front Raven. He smiled sheepishly while Raven frowned.

"I don't do kissing." She harrumphed.

"Say Raven …" Robin asked in a voice with a hint if mischief sprinkled on it "Have you ever … you know … kissed a boy."

"That's irrelevant." She answered in her most deadpan of monotones.

"Oh Raven … you should have told me … I have the magazines that could help you."

Raven sighed.

"I know how to kiss."

"Oh yeah, then how about you show us, little lady?"

Raven glared at Cyborg. She would make him pay for that remark later. Nevertheless, she knew she was cornered. Of course, she could just phase into the floor and disappear, but if she did that she would never hear the end of it.

"Fine." She moaned as she rolled her eyes.

She leaned forward and gave Beast Boy an imperceptible peck on his left cheek. Once again, the changeling blushed and so did Raven.

"Aw, c'mon Raven, you can do better than that!" Cyborg taunted her. "That has to be the wussiest birthday kiss I've ever seen."

Raven glared at him. "That's as good as it's going to get … anyway … aren't we supposed to sing happy birthday and eat cake now?"

"Will you be joining us in singing the happy birthday to Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"I don't …"

"Yes, we know, you don't do singing either." The four Titans replied in unison.

Raven frowned.

"Fine, have it your way. You do remember what happened when I sang at the Karaoke bar last year …"

Cyborg made a dismissive waving gesture with his hand.

"Their equipment was junk … your voice had nothing to do with it exploding."

"Yeah … riiiight." She replied. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The party continued. Nothing blew up when Raven joined in to sing happy birthday to the changeling. The cake was perfect and a good time was had by all, even Raven. Soon they were lounging on the ubiquitous crescent shaped couch, finishing off the final remnants of the cake, and that was when the call came in. It was Police Commissioner Bermudez. Robin answered the call and routed it to the giant TV screen.

"Good evening, Titans … am I interrupting anything?" He said as he noticed the party decorations in the room.

"We were just winding down. What can we do for you, commissioner?" Robin replied.

"It's the lab break ins. We haven't been able to make any progress identifying the perps. The labs all have security cameras but whoever is setting the animals free is disabling the video. And any security staff present is always knocked out before they know what's happening. Sometimes it's gas, sometimes someone hits them, each time it's different."

He paused.

"We have no idea who's behind this …"

"Say no more, commissioner, we're on it. Whoever is doing this is as good as caught." The Boy Wonder bragged.

"Thanks, Robin, I'll sleep better to night knowing the Titans are on the job."

The call ended, the Titans removed their party hats and Beast boy removed his oversized flashing button. Playtime was over. The Titans quickly got down to business. Robin displayed a city map on the giant TV and pin pointed the remaining labs in the city, which were 17 in number.

"We can't guard them all, so …"

It was then that Beast Boy interrupted his leader.

"Hey, Robin."

"What is it Beast Boy?"

"Umm … do you think it would be OK if I sat out this mission?"

Robin gave him a puzzled look.

"We need everyone working on this. Is there a reason?"

The green Titan nodded.

"Well … you see … I … I think it's wrong to use those animals for experiments. I know it's the law and all that, but … I'd rather not be a part of that."

Robin paused and thought it over for a moment.

"The team can't work that way Beast Boy. We can't pick and choose which laws to enforce, just because we don't like them."

"Dude! Do you have any idea of what they do to those animals? Remember when I got soaked with those chemicals that made the Beast come out? They were going to use those chemicals on those lab animals. There's no way I'm helping to catch whoever is doing this. Heck, I'm actually glad that someone is busting those animals out!"

Robin gave the changeling an indignant glare.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. And you need to put your feelings aside, Beast Boy; it's our job to catch criminals, no matter how much we might sympathize with their cause."

Raven cleared her throat.

"I disagree, Robin. Beast Boy feels very strongly about this. It would be wrong to force him to be involved. And to be honest, I share some of his feelings on this matter, just not enough to sit out the mission, but I would if I felt strongly enough about it."

Robin, slowly shook his head, clearly looking torn. He stopped shaking his head and sighed.

"Ok, I'll give you a pass this time, since these guys are probably just lightweights, most likely idealist college kids."

He then addressed the whole team.

"But I don't want this to become routine. The team needs to work together if we're gonna be effective."

The four nodded their agreement, and Robin proceeded with planning the mission.

"Since we can't be at all the labs at the same time, Cyborg and I are going to install some of his stealth surveillance tech in the labs. The intruders might knock out the labs' security cameras, but they won't be able to disable our own, since they won't know we put them there."

Robin continued.

"Star and Raven, you can stay with Beast Boy and hold the fort, in case there are any other emergencies while we're gone."

_**-( scene break )-**_

A week had passed and there had not been a single lab incursion during that time. In fact the whole city seemed quiet as the usual collection of villains seemed to be staying under the radar for the time being. It was the end of another uneventful day. They were having takeout Mexican for dinner, and the changeling scarfed down a bean burrito in nearly a single gulp, washing it down with a glass of root beer. He then made a funny face, after which he burped loudly.

"Eww" Raven protested while Starfire giggled. The Princess then followed up with a burp of her own.

"Not another burping contest!" The gray witch complained.

The changeling rose from his chair.

"Not today, Raven. I'm off to the comic book store. Anybody wanna come?"

The other four Titans declined his offer, and the changeling departed on his own. He spent a couple of hours at the comic book store. He was approached by some fans and signed a few autographs. After perusing through the countless stacks of new comic books, he selected a few, paid for them and headed back to the Tower, morphing into a pelican as he flew back across the bay to his T shaped home, with his precious new comics safely tucked away in his flappy beak.

As he approached the island he saw that several California sea lions were on one of the island's beaches. He flew down and landed near them, spitting out his comic books before reverting to his human form. The Sea Lions began to bark at him. He cocked his head trying to decipher what they were saying. Not making any progress in his human form, he morphed into a sea lion.

_Hey, want to go explore the bay with us? _One of the sea lions barked.

The green sea lion barked back his affirmation, and took off with his new friends.

He didn't return until just before sunrise.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Robin was sleeping in his bed, wearing his costume as he always did. If anything the boy wonder lived up to the Scout Motto: Be Prepared. And he was, as the Towers sirens began to blare a 2AM, and he instantly leaped out of his bed and ran to the common room. He arrived first, as usual, and his fingers danced across the console's keyboard as his teammates arrived.

"It's a break in at Muta-gene Labs." He announced as he continued to type.

"Isn't that the lab where Beast Boy was doused with those chemicals?" Raven asked.

Robin briefly looked up.

"I think you're right. Where is Beast Boy anyway?" He replied before looking down and typing some more.

"Probably still in bed, I'll go get him." Cyborg volunteered.

"Never mind, I just got a live video feed from the lab ..."

The giant TV came to life and was split into four sub screens. The first one showed three security guards, one slumped over his desk and the other two were supine on the floor.

"Sensors say they're only unconscious." Robin announced.

"Where are the thieves of animals? I don't see anyone."

"They have to be there somewhere." Robin growled. "Come on you cowards, show yourselves." He commanded the screen.

As if on cue a figure wearing a blue hoodie appeared in one of the screens. His back was facing the camera. He swaggered into the lab with a confidence that was borderline arrogant. He approached one of the banks of cages, kneeled down and began to unlock them. The animals all bolted and ran out via an open emergency exit to their freedom on the city's streets.

"Come on, turn around, you can do it." Robin cajoled the mystery man.

After opening all the cages he did turn around. While he was small he walked very deliberately, he was clearly a man on a mission and his body language expressed his pleasure with that night's outcome. One of the stealthy cameras was above the emergency exit and the stranger, his face still shrouded by his oversized hood, remained anonymous.

"Should we head out there?" Raven asked.

Robin shook his head.

"Too late, he's already leaving. At least we know it's a single person and he moves fast. Now we'll be ready when he strikes. It's too bad we didn't get a look at his face, maybe next time we will get …"

The stranger stopped at the door. To everyone's surprise, he removed his hoodie and tossed it into a dumpster on his way out. Robin resumed typing furiously at the console, rewinding the last few seconds of footage and playing it back in slow motion, hoping to get a look at the intruder's face.

"I think I got it." He crowed.

A blurry image appeared in the screen as the stranger was moving quickly as he left. It was but a single frame, but it would do. Robin resumed typing.

"Applying de-blurring algorithm … I think we got him … where's Beast Boy?"

The algorithm was powerful, but slow. The image updated slowly, one line at a time, putting the 4 Titans patience to test. After a few moments enough of the perp's face was visible to ID him. Starfire was the first to react, and she gasped loudly, following by Raven moaning her disbelief.

"No, it can't be." She groaned.

"Let me double check. He's gotta be in his room." Cyborg shouted as he ran off.

"Beast Boy? Please, be in your room." Robin whispered to himself as the three continued to stare incredulously at the screen. He resumed typing more commands.

Cyborg burst back into the common room.

"He's not in his room."

Robin dropped his head.

"He's not in the Tower, I just did a scan."

"So, our friend, our teammate …"

"I'm afraid there's no other explanation, Star." Robin pointed at the screen, which still displayed the changeling's form.

"It was Beast Boy" He announced in a disappointed voice.

_**-( scene break )-**_

One chapter and I started with a cliffhanger.

This won't be one of my super long stories, so hang in there!


	2. Chapter 2

The full moon hung low on the horizon, its pale light reflecting off of the mirror smooth surface of the bay. There were almost no perceptible waves at the pre dawn time, and the water rippled near the shoreline on Titans Island. A green sea lion head popped out of the water and the creature swam the rest of the way to the beach. As it emerged several other sea lions, these being of a more conventional color, broke the water's surface and barked their farewells. The green sea lion returned their farewell before lumbering onto the beach where it resumed the human form recognizable to Jump's citizenry: the changeling known as Beast Boy. He waved at them one last time before they vanished into the depths of the bay.

_That was fun, I should do that more often, those guys are cool. Plus they think I'm really smart, too._

Remembering his comic books he walked over to the large rock where he left them earlier that night. After collecting them he looked up at the Tower and noticed that the lights in the common room where on, even thought it was still shy of 5 AM.

_Oh crud, there was a mission and my communicator was off. Robin's gonna read me the riot act._

Resigning himself to the chewing out that he expected was waiting for him, he entered the building. As he walked down the long chair lined vestibule towards the elevator banks at the end his mind raced as he began to concoct an apology for losing track of time. He knew that saying he was having fun wouldn't cut it. Robin was probably going to stick him with some punishment for a month of Sundays.

The elevator stopped at the level where the common room was located. He closed his eyes and heard the bell ring, followed by the sound of the doors sliding open. With his eyes still closed he heaved a sigh and exited the lift.

"Before you get mad at me, I know I lost track of time and …"

He opened his eyes and small shriek escaped his lips. He was expecting Robin to be standing alone, tapping his foot impatiently; ready to chew him out. Instead, he found himself face to face with his four teammates.

Robin had his arms crossed, expression looked sour and his body language matched it. Cyborg was standing next to him and had a huge frown plastered on his face.

Starfire and Raven were standing closer to the crescent shaped couch. The Princess looked as if she was about to cry and Raven betrayed a slight bit apprehension.

"Whoa, you guys are all up? Did you just get back from a mission?"

No one said anything and the changeling continued speaking.

"Look, I'm sorry I ditched you guys. I'll … I'll clean the kitchen for a month, OK? And I'll also vacuum the Tower too … "

Robin's expression hardened.

"And I'll clean the windows."

Beast Boy smiled nervously as a dead silence hung in the air. After what felt like a small eternity Robin dropped his arms and approached the green Titan.

"I need to know where you where."

"What? I was at the comic book store …"

"Which closed at 10 PM. Beast Boy, I need to know where you were and with exact times."

"Exact times? Look, I was goofing off; I admit it and I'll take the punishment. What's the big deal?"

Robin's face became screwed with anger.

"Where the hell where you!?" The Boy Wonder screamed. Raven approached him, but Robin raised a hand and gestured to her to stay where she was.

"Dude! I was at the comic book store!"

"When did you leave?"

The changeling shrugged his shoulders, then remembered the receipt which was wedged in one of the comics books like a bookmark. He removed and examined it.

"It says here that I paid for the comics at 9:28 PM. I left right after that."

Robin snatched the receipt from him and examined it.

"Rob, what's going on?" The changeling asked in an uneasy voice.

Robin glared at him.

"So where were you between then and now?" He growled.

"I was goofing off."

"I need more details than that. Were you with anyone?"

"Um … I went swimming with some sea lions."

Robin turned away, snorting unhappily.

"So in other words, you don't have an alibi."

The changeling looked confused.

"An alibi? Why would I need an alibi … I'm one of the good guys."

Robin approached the console. He typed a few commands and the video footage from Muta-gene labs played back on the screen. The changeling watched.

"Cool, you guys caught the guy on camera. So who was it?"

The footage freezed on the frame where his face was available. The room fell silent, until the changeling broke the silence.

"No way, that dude looks just like me."

The room remained silent for a long minute. Finally, Robin spoke up.

"Beast Boy, unless you have an alibi, I'm going have to arrest you."

The green Titan's jaw began to tremble.

"Rob … you can't be serious."

"I'm sorry Beast Boy …"

The changeling pointed at the screen.

"Are you telling me that you believe that was me?"

Robin hesitated, pondering his next words. Raven stepped forward.

"Give me a minute Robin." She announced in her monotone, while placing her fingertips on Beast Boy's forehead. "I'm going to enter your mind, Beast Boy. Just relax."

Raven whispered her mantra and is if they were one, hers and the changeling's eyes rolled back.

The sorceress found herself swimming in the depths of Jump City bay with several sea lions. The experience felt real as she was experiencing his memories, which were played back in a fast forward manner and which ended with Beast Boy exiting the elevator.

Their eyes returned to their normal position and they both jerked, pulling away from each other. Raven calmly turned to her leader.

"He's telling the truth, Robin."

The Boy Winder sighed.

"I'm afraid that your testimony wouldn't be accepted as evidence, Raven. You need to be an actual eye witness. The prosecution could easily tear your testimony apart; they would say that Beast Boy could have faked those memories to trick us."

"That isn't possible, I'll explain that ..."

"It doesn't matter … we need something else."

Cyborg sighed. "It's too bad Aqualad wasn't down there."

Beast Boy brightened.

"Dude! He could translate for the sea lions, they'll vouch for me!"

Again, Robin shook his head.

"I'm afraid that animals can't be witnesses."

"Why not?" Raven grumbled.

"Only people can be witnesses."

"That's stupid!" Beast Boy complained. "Animals don't tell lies … but people do."

Robin sighed.

"Beast Boy, I'm afraid that I have no choice."

The changeling's eyes widened.

"Cyborg is going to place a power cancelling collar on you. You won't be able to morph while you're wearing it."

The green Titan gasped as the Tin Man snapped the collar around his neck. Robin then proceeded to read him his rights. The changeling said nothing, as he was stunned.

"I'll speak with the District Attorney later today. I'll try to convince him to not press charges, meanwhile we'll look for any evidence that will prove your innocence … I'm sorry, Beast boy."

The changeling stood in silence, tears dripping down his face.

"I … I thought you guys were my friends." He stammered. "You're gonna turn me in for a crime I didn't commit?"

He felt a calming hand on his shoulder. Her turned and saw that it was Raven.

"I know you're innocent, Beast Boy, and I won't rest until I find a way to prove it." She told him.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Noon was approaching while Robin and Raven sat on a small couch outside the District Attorney's office, where they had been waiting for almost an hour. The sorceress was growing irritated with the wait and kept glancing at the middle aged woman sitting at the reception desk. Raven glared at the woman, who in response glared back at her. Raven felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Raven, the DA owes us big time. I'm sure that if we lay down the facts before him, he'll drop the charges against Beast Boy … but we have to turn on the charm …"

"I don't do 'charm'" She hissed back at him.

"Then leave it to me." Robin whispered.

Their conversation was interrupted by a buzzing sound from intercom on the receptionist's desk.

"_Send them in, Mrs. Willowby"_

The woman, who reeked of Nivea skin lotion, peered over her horn rimmed glasses at the two superheroes.

"Mr. Raskey will see you now." She announced in a monotone worthy of the sorceress.

They entered his office, which was a wall paneled affair with several bookcases full of law journals and other books. He was seated behind his desk and gestured for them to sit down. Before they could say anything, he cut to the chase.

"I know why you're here … I'll make this quick, I can't drop the charges."

"Why not?" Raven growled. "Do his years of service to the city and the fact that I probed him mind have no bearing?"

"They do, Miss Raven, but not enough. That video footage is very damning. I'm afraid that my hands are tied."

Raven balled her fists and stood up.

"It makes no sense. He knew they we were placing extra cameras in the labs, he could have disabled them."

Raskey made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

"Well, it looks like he forgot to do that."

Raven continued fuming her displeasure.

"I should have known you'd say that … and I know why … this is an election year and you want to look good."

"Hey, I'm just doing my job."

"THEN DO IT, DAMMIT! It should be obvious to even a chimpanzee that he didn't do it, that he was framed!"

"Raven, calm down." Robin soothed her. She quickly regained her composure.

"Find some evidence, some real evidence, not some séance you had with him … and I'll drop the charges." Raskey calmly replied.

Raven frowned at the DA.

"He saved your family's life last year, and this is how you repay him?"

Raskey stood up and showed them the door.

"Believe me, I'm grateful, I really am. But I have no choice, I'm sorry. I'll ask the judge to lower his bail, as a favor to the Titans."

Raven stared at him, her gaze as cold and hard as steel and as piercing as a dagger.

"The next time Slade or some other supervillain comes after you …"

The DA leaped at Raven, shoving his face into hers.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No." She replied in a voice devoid of emotion. "But I won't risk my neck to save you the next time one of your enemies comes for you … and you have countless enemies … and I will go public with that, so they'll know."

Raskey's jaw began to tremble.

"Get the hell out of my office … witch! And you can forget about me lowering his bail from 1 million dollars."

Raven and Robin rose from their chairs. Raven grabbed his arm and the vanished into one of her dark hemispheres, rematerializing next to the T-Car, which was in a parking garage.

"I'm sorry, Robin … I should have let you be 'charming'"

The Boy Wonder shook his head.

"It was a lost cause, and you're 100% right, he's running for re-election and he wants to come across as 'tough on crime'. He's going to make an example of Beast Boy, and he doesn't care if he's innocent."

Raven opened the passenger door, stepped into the T-Car and buckled herself in. Robin took his place behind the wheel and started the vehicle's powerful engine.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

Robin turned to look at her.

"I'm going to borrow a million dollars from Bruce Wayne to pay for Beast Boy's bail. He won't spend the night in jail. Not if I can help it."

"Bruce Wayne? The Billionaire? How are you going to convince him to do that?"

Robin nodded.

"Yeah … uh … he owes me big time. Don't worry about it; I'll take care of it."

Raven looked away from Robin, a frown forming on her face.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"We could have thrown that video image away, the police and the DA didn't need to see it."

Robin slammed his fists on the steering wheel.

"You think that never crossed my mind?"

"They why did you hand it over? We know he's innocent … unless we find some evidence, and I doubt we will, he's going to be found guilty and sentenced to prison, for years, you said it yourself, Raskey is going to make an example of him."

"Raven, I didn't have a choice." He calmly replied as he backed the car out of its parking space and pulled away, heading for the parking garage's exit. "It's too late anyway; we now need to prove he's innocent."

"And what if we can't? What if the real culprit covered his tracks so well that there's nothing to be found? Then what? We leave Beast Boy to rot in jail?"

Raven shrieked her frustration.

"Why do you have to be so damn anal!? You always have to play by the rules!"

A long silence permeated the T-Car as Robin drove back to the Tower.

"I'm sorry, Raven. It's who I am."

The ride home was silent, until they entered the island's access tunnel.

"We'll find the proof, Raven, I promise we will."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Another short chapter, but this way I can keep them coming.


	3. Chapter 3

A heavy steel door slid open after a guard, safely ensconced in a booth lined with bullet proof glass, buzzed it open. Beast Boy, still wearing the power cancelling collar and with his hands handcuffed behind his back was escorted by two burly guards in high tech armor, and walked slowly through the opening, which slammed shut with an authoritarian thud behind them.

The changeling stared down at the floor. A sense of betrayal permeated his mind, and anger towards his teammates bubbled in his soul as if it were a cauldron. He still wasn't sure if they believed him or not, but in either case they, or Robin to be more precise, had handed him and the "evidence" over to the police, with no consideration to the fact that he was innocent.

"Don't I get to see a lawyer?" He mumbled to his captors.

The guards flanked him on both sides, each one holding one of his arms as they continued to walk.

"Robin is arranging that." One of the guards replied in a muffled voice through his helmet.

"I don't want one of his lawyers! I thought I was entitled to a public defender."

"You haven't been officially charged yet, but it won't be long." The other guard replied. "Once you've been charged you can have a public defender … but if I was you, I'd take the pricey lawyer Robin will hire to defend you, you're gonna need all the help you can get."

"Whatever." The changeling replied in a sullen voice.

They stopped in front of a large holding cell, which was overcrowded and teeming with all sorts of riff-raff and low-life thugs. Using an electronic key the guard opened the cell.

"You're staying here until the hearing … and do yourself a favor, stay out of trouble."

One of the guards undid his handcuffs and the changeling entered the holding cell. The door slid shut behind him almost instantly, and the lock engaged with a loud metallic clunk.

He raised his head and surveyed his surroundings. The cell was brightly lit and smelled of antiseptic. There was a water fountain and a stainless steel toilet in the corner. It was then he noticed that everyone was staring at him. A tense silence hung in the air and the body language of his fellow inmates indicated that they were less than thrilled to see him.

Two of the cell's walls were lined with benches, which were fully occupied by his hostile looking cell mates. The changeling approached the third, benchless wall and crossing his arms he leaned against it, never taking his eyes off of his fellow cell mates. Several minutes passed, after which a large man stood up and approached the changeling. He was tall and very muscular. His head was shaven bald and he had a large scar on the left side of his face.

"You're one of those Teen Titans, aren't you?"

"I used to be."

The man chuckled.

"You're Beast Boy, and you're wearing one of those collars, I've seen them on other guys. It blocks your super powers."

Beast Boy stared at the man.

"What do you want?"

A huge grin appeared on the thug's face.

"I want to kick your ass … you and your friends busted me more than once, with your superpowers and all that. But now … you don't have them. Ain't that a shame?"

Another prisoner stood up.

"Yeah! The Titans busted my chops too."

Several men, now sporting angry expressions, stood up and moved to surround the changeling.

Beast Boy frowned. It was true, he couldn't access his morphing powers but he still did have his above average and near super human strength, plus years of martial arts training under Robin.

"You know you're gonna get into trouble for fighting."

The scar faced one laughed.

"We're already in trouble, we're all gonna spend time at the state prison … which will make this payback so much sweeter. Get ready for the ass whuppin' of your life, kid."

Beast Boy adopted a fighting stance. He braced himself for what was about to happen next. As strong as he was, there were 15 other men in the cell. This wasn't going to be easy.

"You're welcome to try."

_**-( scene break )-**_

"All rise for the Honorable Roy Davis!" The bailiff called out.

The entire courtroom audience, which consisted mostly of journalists, rose to their feet as the black robed judge entered the courtroom. He was returning from his office where he retired after hearing the charges from the district attorney against Beast Boy.

Judge Davis was a thin man who wore a pince-nez on his nose. He quietly settled down in his chair on the courtroom podium. He shuffled some papers and looked up at Beast Boy, who was sporting a black eye.

"First of all I want it to be understood that the fight Mr. Logan got into at the county jail with the other inmates has no bearing on this decision, even though he beat them all up and two of them were injured sufficiently to require medical attention."

The courtroom fell silent before the judge continued.

"Based on the evidence presented by the District Attorney, Garfield Mark Logan, also known as Beast Boy of the Teen Titans, will stand trial for the incursion at Muta-gene Labs and is being charged with domestic terrorism. Bail has been set at 1 million dollars and has been paid by the Teen Titans. Mr. Logan will be released to the Teen Titans, who will be responsible for him until the trial date."

_**-( scene break )-**_

He drive home from the courtroom was a quiet one, as no one spoke. Cyborg was behind the wheel of the T-Car while Robin sat in the front passenger seat. Beast Boy sat in the middle of the back seat, flanked by Starfire and Raven. The sorceress was using her powers to heal the bruises and cuts on his face, which were many.

"You shouldn't have got into that fight." Robin broke the silence.

"I didn't have much choice, did I?"

"I can't believe that they left you in a holding cell, they'd never do that to another cop." Raven remarked. "They were setting you up to get beaten badly."

Beast Boy snapped at her.

"I guess they didn't care … no one seems to care … or believe in me!"

"I do." She whispered back.

"Thanks." He muttered back. "It wasn't exactly a joy ride fighting fifteen guys without my powers. And they attacked me first … of course that's not how the guards saw it. They said I provoked them."

Cyborg snickered.

"You sure kicked their butts, grass stain."

"This isn't funny Cy! There gonna send me to jail, and for a long time too! Everyone thinks I'm guilty, even that expensive lawyer that you guys hired thinks I don't stand a chance."

"Don't worry Beast Boy, we'll find some evidence that'll prove you're innocent." Robin replied.

Raven felt a surge of bitterness swell within the changeling, and withdrew her healing light.

"You guys knew that I was innocent. Why did you turn me in?"

The car's cabin fell silent as everyone waited for Robin to reply. After a long, pregnant pause he spoke.

"Beast Boy, I couldn't look the other way. Our job is to investigate, report the facts and apprehend the bad guys. If we withheld the facts from the police, then the trust they place in us would be jeopardized."

The changeling exploded.

"EVIDENCE! That wasn't evidence; it was a plant to frame me! And you handed it over to the cops like it was real evidence."

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, that isn't for me to decide …"

"Oh really, you mean like how we decided to never tell the DA that you were Slade's apprentice?" Beast Boy snapped.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry … I made a mistake."

The changeling crossed his arms and frowned.

"A lot of good that will do me when I'm on trial … I should just bolt and run … they'd never find me in Africa, I could even rejoin the Doom Patrol …"

Raven took his hand.

"Don't even think of that Beast Boy, you'd become a fugitive."

"It beats rotting in jail for a crime I didn't commit."

Robin turned around to face the changeling.

"Beast Boy, I take full responsibility for what happened to you and I will find a way to prove you're innocent. That's a promise."

The car once again fell silent, this time waiting for Beast Boy to reply.

"OK, Rob, I'm counting on you. But we need to find that evidence soon, the trial is in just four weeks."

"I know, this investigation will be our top priority."

As the car entered the Tower's access tunnel Beast Boy noticed that Raven was still holding his hand. He turned to face her and whispered.

"Thanks for healing me, Raven. Those guys hit pretty hard."

"Not as hard as you do." She whispered. "Garfield, I won't let them send you to jail."

'Garfield', she had called him by his given name. She had never done that before, not even after she threatened to "get a lot of mileage out of that" a long time ago when Elasti-girl revealed his real name.

He squeezed her hand.

"Thanks, Raven, but … you shouldn't make promises you might not be able to keep."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Cyborg slipped on the latex gloves over his huge bionic hands, while the others watched. It was the last week before the trial and so far they had come up empty handed in their investigation. Robin had gone over the scene of the crime with a fine toothed comb and found nothing. Other than the video footage, there was nothing that gave away that Beast Boy, or anyone else for that matter, had been in the lab that fateful night.

The tin man opened a box labeled "Police Evidence – Do not Tamper. With his gloved hands he removed a clear plastic bag that contained a blue hoodie, the one that the figure in the video recording placed in the trash. He opened the bag and carefully removed the garment. It was clearly brand new as it was immaculate, not showing any signs of wear. It was from a popular youth wear chain, one that had dozens of outlets in the city and on top of that it was a popular piece as well. Thousands had been sold recently and there would be no way to trace it to its buyer as hundreds had been sold in cash transactions.

It had taken some doing to get the police department to allow them to examine the hoodie, and after three long weeks they finally relented and turned it over to the Titans. Cyborg unfolded the garment and placed it on the bio scanner. He closed the lid and pressed the start button.

The scan took several minutes to complete. As it hummed and lights flashed on its control panel the five Titans patiently awaited its results. Finally the scan completed and the results appeared on the LCD display: "No DNA traces found."

"That isn't possible." Raven complained. "It was handled in the store when it was folded and placed on a shelf. How can there be no DNA traces on it at all?"

"Someone sterilized it." Robin announced.

"Was it the true bandit?" Starfire asked.

"Hard to say, Star." He replied. "That would be my first guess. But it could have been someone else."

"Who?" The changeling asked. "And why?"

"The police could have done it. As to why, I don't know."

"Someone in the Police Department might be an accomplice in trying to frame Beast Boy." Raven added.

"But we don't have any proof." Cyborg remarked. "We're back where we started … we got nothing."

"Which means I'm going to jail."

"Not necessarily." Robin interrupted. "Because of past service to the city, your lawyer thinks he can get you out on probation."

"He thinks?" Raven interjected. "We need something better than that."

Robin frowned at the sorceress.

"Nothing is ever 100% in these situations, Raven. But the lawyer feels fairly certain that he can get Beast Boy probation. I mean come on; the guys we bust always get reduced sentences and even walk on technicalities."

"And yet this case is airtight, how convenient." Raven remarked.

Starfire stepped forward.

"If you are unfairly convicted, I will offer you asylum on Tamaran. You will be safe there."

The changeling shook his head.

"If I do that, I'll never be able to come back, Star. Raven was right about what she said the other day. Becoming a fugitive isn't the answer. Plus Mr. Wayne's bail bond would be forfeited."

"So all we have left is to hope for the best at sentencing." Raven remarked bitterly. "This is totally unfair."

_**-( scene break )-**_

The courtroom was abuzz as reporters ran in and out of the courtroom to file their updates. Several TV station vans were parked below the courtroom steps, cameras running and reporters yammering into their microphones about Jump City's "trial of the century".

Beast Boy sat quietly at the defendant's table with his lawyer. He was wearing a suit and the police had demanded that he wear the power cancelling collar during the trial. His four teammates were sitting behind him in the front row of the public gallery. Starfire noticed that Beast Boy looked defeated. The trial had gone poorly. In addition to the lab footage, the DA was able to dig up old TV footage of Beast Boy championing animal rights. His strategy had been to paint the changeling as an animal rights radical, and from what the press was reporting he was successful in persuading not only the jury, but even the public at large.

The jury had been sent off to deliberate their verdict and returned after only 20 minutes. The jury filed in and took their places.

"Has the jury come to verdict?" The judge asked.

The jury foreman stood up.

"We have, your honor. We find Garfield Mark Logan, also known as Beast Boy of the Teen Titans to be innocent of the charge of domestic terrorism."

A loud "booyah" was heard in the visitor gallery. The judge hammered his gavel.

"I instruct those present to contain their remarks until the trial is officially over. Anyone who fails to comply will have to leave."

He turned to the jury foreman.

"And on the other count?"

"We find the accused guilty of felony breaking and entering, with the intent of sabotaging scientific experiments."

A collective gasp was heard in the courtroom.

"Thank you, Mr. Foreman. We will now proceed with the sentencing."

The judge shuffled some papers and after readjusting his pince-nez on the bridge of his nose he addressed the gallery.

"It is true that Beast Boy is a super hero and has helped to save our city on more than one occasion, and for that the city will always be grateful."

The courtroom became as silent as a morgue, in anticipation of what the judge would say next.

"The minimum sentence for this crime is 2 years in the state penitentiary. Mr. Logan's counsel has requested that I commute his sentence in light of his service to not only the city, but the entire world, and place him on probation."

He paused.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. As a superhero Mr. Logan is held to a higher standard than regular citizens. Granting him probation would send a message that super heroes are above the law, and I refuse to send that message."

"Garfield Mark Logan, I am giving you the maximum sentence, 5 years in the state penitentiary, with the chance of parole after 3 years for good behavior."

The judge slammed his gavel on his desk.

"This trial has concluded."

_**-( scene break )-**_


	4. Chapter 4

The common room had the aura of a funeral hanging in the air, and a feeling of hopelessness permeated the room with its stench. Starfire was sitting quietly on the couch, her hands folded on her lap as she stared vacantly out the room's huge windows, her face blank and her back forming a slight slouch. Cyborg was in the kitchen, trying to decide what to prepare for dinner and failing miserably. He opened the fridge, hoping to find inspiration. Instead, he found himself face to face with a large cube of shrink wrapped tofu. He closed the door.

"I don't suppose anyone's hungry?" He asked in a flat voice. No one replied.

"Yeah, neither am I … I'll be in the garage."

Robin had been pacing silently, back and forth across the room, repeatedly like a machine, with arms folded behind his back and his face scrunched in thought. Suddenly, he changed direction and headed to the elevator.

"I'll be in the evidence room." He announced in a monotone to no one in particular before disappearing behind the sliding doors.

All this time Raven had been leaning with her back against a wall, standing on one leg while the other one was bent and its foot was planted on the wall. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her uncovered head was bent forward, with an unhappy frown plastered on it.

The two females Titans remained in their spots for what felt like an eternity. The room was perfectly quiet and the silence was deafening, so much so that the Princess finally could no longer bear it and spoke up.

"I … I feel very … unhappy." She whispered.

"Our friend is in prison and it's our fault." Raven muttered in reply. "And unless there's a miracle he's gonna be there for at least three years."

Starfire made eye contact with the sorceress. Her green eyes trembled and tears began to drip.

"We are bad friends."

"Yes, Starfire, we're terrible friends. We're no better than that traitor bitch Terra."

"What can we do?"

Raven stood up straight and on both feet.

"Searching for evidence is pointless, there isn't any. Whoever framed Beast Boy did their homework."

"So all hope is lost?"

Raven approached the coach and sat next to Starfire.

"We need to try something different. Someone chose to frame Beast Boy. Not you or me. Not Cyborg nor Robin."

"We have many enemies, Raven, where would we start? It could be anyone."

Raven shook her head.

"No, think about it Starfire. If it was someone who wanted revenge against the whole team, they would have gone after all of us, or at least Robin because he's our leader. If Robin was in jail, the Titans wouldn't last. The team almost fell apart when he became Slade's apprentice."

"So you are saying that this is revenge against Beast Boy?"

"That, or maybe they just wanted to separate him from us."

"I see your point, Raven, but why would anyone want to do that?"

Raven sighed and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

"I have no idea … but what I do know is that I'm going to visit him tomorrow. Would you like to come with me?"

The princess nodded.

"You do not need to ask that question."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Beast Boy's cell was in a special wing in the prison that was reserved for "special" inmates that required being kept separate from the rest of the prisoners, for safety reasons. His cellmate was a policeman who had been convicted of taking bribes from gangs. The man had once been a Sergeant and was sentenced to 10 years in prison. He was middle aged and was rather pudgy around the middle. He occupied the lower bunk while the changeling was resting on the upper bunk, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"I know it seems impossible right now kid, but it'll go away."

"Huh? What will go away?"

The man paused before answering.

"The way you're feeling right now."

Beast Boy frowned as he answered.

"You have no idea of how I'm feeling."

"Of course I do … you never thought you'd end up here. You're a superhero, a Teen Titan. Well let tell you something kid, none of us thought we'd ever wind up here, I mean, here in the Ritz Carlton wing."

"You're not funny, and in my case it is different. I was framed, I didn't commit the crime."

The ex-cop chuckled.

"Yeah, that's what they all say. Listen kid; just accept it and the time will go by faster."

Before the changeling could react a guard stopped in front of the cell.

"You have visitors, Logan."

Beast Boy leaped off of his bunk, with a huge smile on his face.

"Really? Who?"

The guard smiled.

"The alien and the witch came to see you. Do you want to see them?"

"Do I? Why of course I …"

His cellmate sat up in his bed.

"Don't do it, kid."

The changeling gave him a stupefied look.

"What!? Why not?"

The man stood up.

"It'll just make you feel worse. Sure, you'll feel good during the visit, but eventually they'll leave and you'll just be reminded that you're stuck here and feel worse than before, but there's something even worse: you'll expect them to come and then one day … they'll stop coming."

"They'd never do that!"

"You go ahead and believe that. But I saw the news and I know they turned you in. What they're doing now, it's just being done out of guilt. But they'll get over that and move on. The visits will become less frequent, until they stop altogether. Believe me, it's best you just forget about them starting right now."

"You're full of crap. You're just saying that because no one ever came to visit you."

Beast Boy turned to face the guard.

"I'm ready to go."

The guard unlocked the door and it slid open.

"Follow me."

The door slid shut after he exited the cell and the two walked away. The ex cop, Morrison was his name, leaned against the bars and watched them get buzzed through another door and disappear.

"They never listen." He chuckled to himself. "Then again, if I had two hot babes come visit me, I'd be there in a flash." He chucked even louder. "If the kid's smart he'll get some conjugal visits out of them while they're still feeling guilty."

He returned to his bunk, where he picked up a book and began to read.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Raven's heart broke when she saw Beast Boy, wearing his prison uniform, being led into the visitation room, which resembled a studio apartment with a small couch … and a bed. The room was normally used for conjugal visits, and Raven had used her clout to arrange to use the room for a more conventional visit, so that they might have some privacy.

Beast Boy was grinning from ear to ear. It was only his second day in prison and he was thrilled to see them. Hugs and kisses were exchanged, albeit very subdued ones from Raven. The guard watched with a sly grin.

"You guys get one hour. No one will interrupt you, if you know what I mean." He snickered.

Raven glared at the man who closed and locked the door behind him.

"A ménage à trois? And with two hot babes? It's not fair, how can a jail bird get more tail than me?" He mumbled as he walked away.

Back in the cell, Raven was fuming.

"Raven, why are you upset? What did the guard say that upset you?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy sat down on the couch.

"The guard thinks you guys came to have sex with me."

The princess gasped.

"Does he not know that Robin is my boyfriend? How could he think such things?"

"Because he's a jerk!" Raven growled. "But never mind that, we came to see you, Garfield."

"Oh yes, Gar-field." Starfire interjected, clumsily saying his real name. "Are you the OK?"

Beast Boy leaned back on the couch, letting his head hang over the edge.

"No, I'm not. This is a nightmare and I'm stuck here for three years. Three years of my life flushed down the toilet."

"We are going to prove your innocence …"

"I know you mean well, Raven, but to be honest, I've lost all hope."

"We're going to see the governor tomorrow and explain everything to him. We're gonna remind him that the only reason he isn't dead is because of the Titans and that includes you."

"So you're gonna ask him to pardon me?"

"Exactly."

"What if he says no?"

"He wouldn't dare."

"Guys … it's an election year. He's running for re-election, he isn't gonna pardon anyone."

"I can be very persuasive." The sorceress growled.

"Raven, don't get yourself into trouble … I mean it's bad enough that I'm in prison, we don't need a second Titan in jail."

Raven heaved an exasperated sigh.

"This is a travesty, you shouldn't be here."

He stood up and began to pace around the room.

"Raven, Star, you're gonna keep visiting me, right?"

"Of course we will, and so will Cyborg and …"

"Not Robin, I don't want him to visit."

Raven took his hand.

"Garfield, he's consumed with guilt. You have no idea of how sorry he is."

"Sorry? SORRY!? I'm the one who's sorry for ever trusting that gel haired, good for nothing, double crossing, back stabbing …"

Beast Boy paused as he noticed that Starfire was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Star … I know he means the world to you … he's just not my favorite person in the world right now."

Raven squeezed his hand.

"Garfield…"

"Just call me Gar."

"Ok, Gar, your stay here is gonna be short, and that's a promise."

Beast Boy leaned forward, trying to suppress his tears … and failing. The two girls hugged him. The remained that way until there was a loud rap on the door.

"Visitation ends in 3 minutes." The guard's voice boomed from a loudspeaker in the ceiling.

_**-( scene break )-**_

_Two months later…_

The visitations were on a daily basis at first. Sometimes Cyborg came along as well. Then, after just two weeks, no one came for three days. On the fourth day Raven showed up alone and apologized profusely. She explained that they were on a mission with the Justice League in India and that today was the first day she was able to get away. The visits remained sporadic for the next two weeks followed by 4 straight visits, followed by more and larger gaps, after which each time Raven, and sometimes Starfire would apologize. Other than the TV in the lounge he no contact with the outside world, and the nightly news wouldn't always report on the Titan's activities, especially when they were secret.

Then, they disappeared for over two weeks and counting. It was getting close to three weeks without a visit and Beast Boy paced impatiently in the cell while Morrison read in his bunk.

"I told you it would happen, they stopped coming."

"They're probably away on a mission!"

"For three weeks?"

"Yeah, it happens."

"Take my advice and forget about them."

"THEY. HAVEN'T. ABANDONED. ME!"

The man shrugged his shoulders.

"The sooner you accept it, the sooner you'll get over it."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Maybe, maybe not … so kid, did you bang the witch while you had a chance? She did come see you every day at first …"

"What did you say!?"

Before the altercation could escalate any higher, the lights were shut off. Beast Boy knew the rules, it was bed time, and if he made a scene after lights out he would get into trouble, which would mean losing visitation rights.

He climbed into his bunk and buried his face into his pillow. Morrison, who had been an inmate for years, had taught himself to fall asleep immediately after lights out and was soon snoring.

Sleep was of course unattainable for the changeling. As much as he hated Morrison's "jailhouse wisdom" he was beginning to believe that maybe his cellmate was right. Maybe his friends weren't going to visit him anymore, maybe it was too painful for them to come and visit. The last few times they came, and it was usually just Raven, an awkward silence hung in the air. There was nothing to talk about; the news was always the same: no news. The governor repeatedly refused to pardon him and finally refused to see the Titans altogether, banishing them from his office. And the investigation had found nothing. During her last visit three weeks earlier Raven admitted to him that they had pretty much given up.

Beast Boy cried silently into his pillow. He tugged at the power cancelling collar he had to wear, which was a constant reminder that we was a prisoner. He could close his eyes and not see the cell, but the collar was always there, its cold metal surface rubbing against his neck 24 hours a day, seven days a week.

The tears flowed as the sense of abandonment consumed him. Morrison had been right all along, damn him.

Beast Boy continued to cry until he was exhausted and ready to succumb to a night of fitful slumber. He used the breathing exercises Raven had once taught him to soothe himself and it was beginning to work as he was beginning to clam himself.

It was then that his sensitive ears heard a slow repetitive beep, which progressively and quickly became faster. He was half asleep and didn't recognize it at first, but as the beeps speed up he recognized the sound: it was detonator.

He leaped to a sitting position just as an explosion rocked the cell. The far wall, which was an exterior wall, crumbled like a sand castle pounded by a wave. He stared incredulously as the smoking hole in the wall while Morrison, who was now wide awake, leaped to his feet and ran to the opening.

"A break out! Maybe I misjudged your friends after …"

Morrison never finished speaking as a bright stun bolt flashed through the opening. It hit him square in the chest, knocking him out. He collapsed, hitting the floor with a dull thud.

Beast Boy leaped to the floor to verify that his cell mate was uninjured. By this point every alarm in the prison was ringing. Beast Boy stared into the opening in the wall. There was a very bright light coming through it, blinding him.

Suddenly another energy ray shot through the opening. It was also a stun blast, and Beast Boy collapsed unconscious as soon as it hit him. A dark figure emerged through the opening. It ignored Morrison and zeroed in on the changeling. After picking him up bridal style; it vanished back into the hole before any guards showed up. By the time they arrived all they saw through the hole was a dark jet vanish over the horizon.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Someone bust BB out of jail … but who?


	5. Chapter 5

A bolt of lightning flashed in the sky, momentarily illuminating the night. Its proximity was close as a loud clap of thunder followed it, while a heavy downpour hammered the flimsy tarp that Cyborg had quickly set up to shield the team from the elements.

The sounds of the jungle that surrounded them had fallen silent during the storm, as its inhabitants, creatures both great and small had scurried to shelter themselves from the violent storm, whose howling gusts of wind blew the precipitation in sideways under the tarp. The four Titans were huddled around a small campfire, which had a bubbling pot sitting on top of it. Cyborg lifted the lid and ladled some of the pot's contents, a stew of dubious origin, into metal bowls which he handed out to Starfire, Raven and Robin. Starfire greedily consumed her meal while Raven and Robin stared blankly at the contents of their bowls.

"Cyborg." Raven broke the silence. "What kind of meat is in this stew?"

"You don't want to know, so just eat it. We ran out of supplies a week ago, so it ain't pork , beef or chicken, if that's what you're wondering."

The Titans had been rummaging through African jungles for the past three weeks, chasing Brother Blood and the remnant of his H.I.V.E. academy, which included Gizmo, See-More and Mammoth. The villains always seemed to be a step ahead of them and they made no real progress in finding them.

Raven grimaced at the contents of her bowl and set it aside.

"Don't get fussy on me, Raven. I'm doing the best that I can. Considering the ingredients, or lack of, that I have to work with, this stew is pretty good. Star likes it."

The princess licked her bowl clean, before handing it back to the Tin Man.

"More please!"

Raven handed her bowl to the Tamaranian.

"Here, knock yourself out."

The gray sorceress stood up, wrapping herself in her cloak in a futile attempt to shield herself from the elements that were being blown under the tarp. Her hood was dripping water and an impatient expressed adorned her unhappy face.

"We've been away for over three weeks and we didn't even get a chance to tell Beast Boy we would be gone. I promised to visit him regularly."

Robin shoved a spoonful of the stew into his mouth and shuddered before swallowing the food.

"Beast Boy understands that missions, especially long missions, come up and that we might be away for more than a few days. He'll be fine."

Cyborg chuckled. "I think Ravie-poo misses her boyfriend."

The demoness replied with a four eyed glare, which quickly reverted to her normal indigo colored eyes.

"What is with you and your puerile teasing?"

Cyborg continued snickering. "Looks like I hit a nerve."

Starfire had just finished her second bowl and joined the conversation.

"It is Beast Boy who is doing the missing, Cyborg. He is very lonely in the prison and our visits are very important to him."

"Especially when Raven is the only one visiting … so … do you guys have make out sessions when it's just the two of you." Cyborg continued to taunt her as he grinned.

"Cyborg, knock it off." Robin chided him.

The cybernetic Titan raised his hands in a mock defensive gesture.

"Oh come on Raven, you know I was just teasin' ya. I know the green bean isn't your boyfriend."

"Not … funny." She replied in her monotone.

"Ok, I went too far, sorry … tell you guys what … since we're stuck here for a while I'll set up a satellite link back home and we can call the prison and speak to him. How's that sound?"

"Better." Raven replied tersely.

Cyborg zipped open a backpack, from which he retrieved a small, collapsible parabolic dish, which he began to set up. After a few minutes his task was complete.

"I've even got a holographic interface, we'll be able to see him, and he'll be able to see us."

Cyborg placed the call. Within seconds they could hear the phone ringing and after the third ring it was answered. A young woman wearing a police officer's uniform appeared in the hologram.

_Jump City State Prison, how may I direct your call … oh, it's you … we were wondering when you would call … I'll connect you with the Warden's office … just a moment._

"Huh, I guess the grass stain really did miss us." Cyborg remarked.

"Really, genius? What makes you think that?" Raven snapped at him.

"I wonder why they're patching us straight to the warden … I hope Beast Boy isn't in trouble."

Warden Anderson's face appeared in the holographic interface. Even before he said a word his expression betrayed that he had bad news.

_Robin, I'm glad you called. We've been trying to locate you._

"Is something wrong, Warden?"

_I'm afraid I have bad news regarding Beast Boy._

The ghostly figure paused.

_Someone broke into the prison and kidnapped him. We have no idea who did it nor where they took him._

The four Titans stood in stunned silence.

_I'm sorry; whoever did this was a pro. They were in and out of the prison in less than a minute._

Finally, Robin broke the silence.

"We're returning right away … Robin out."

The connection ended and Cyborg shut the satellite system down. Raven crossed her arms and frowned.

"Now we know why we were led on this wild goose chase. Brother Blood was probably never even here, this was a red herring to get us away from Jump City … and we fell for it like a bunch of fools."

Starfire crossed her arms began to pace nervously, oblivious to the rain.

"But who would do this … and why?" The princess asked.

Robin grunted his displeasure.

"Whoever it was, it probably was the same people who framed Beast Boy in the first place. I feel like such a chump, I should have seen this coming."

"Should have's won't help Beast Boy, we need to go home immediately and start looking for him … I'll teleport myself back home and start …"

"No!" Robin interrupted her. "We need to stay together; it's obvious that whoever is behind all this wants to separate us."

Cyborg tapped some buttons on his arm. "I summoned the T-Ship; it should be here in 20 minutes. We should start breaking camp."

The other Titans nodded their agreement and began to stow the gear into the backpacks. Just as they finished packing the tarp, they could hear the T-Ship approaching.

It was going to be a long flight home.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Beast Boy woke up and groaned as every muscle in his body felt as if it was on fire. He was lying face down in his bed and struggled to cope with the stiffness and pain he was feeling. He was also feeling confused and disoriented as he woke up, until he remembered the explosion. Wondering where he was he opened his eyes, but all he saw was a pillow. He tried to speak, but the pillow muffled him.

He tried to move but his muscles refused to obey him at first. He rested for a moment as he slowly became more lucid. After a few minutes his muscles began to respond and he was able to roll over onto his side.

He was definitely not in one of the prison cells. The room was small and windowless and the walls were flat, bare and gray. Instead of the standard prison cell bars there was a solid steel door with a small slot under it.

Grunting repeatedly he forced himself to sit up. After several attempts he succeeded and was rewarded for his effort with a bout of vertigo followed by several dry heaves. He almost fell onto the cell's hard floor, but grabbed the bed's frame just in time, averting a fall. He stayed in that position for what felt like an eternity. Eventually the pain subsided and he carefully stood up, balancing himself as if walking a tightrope. Once he felt confident he wouldn't fall he cautiously walked over to a small drinking fountain in the corner, where he took a deep drink, quenching a ravenous thirst he was feeling. Satisfied, he began to walk around the room, inspecting it more carefully. It was then that he noticed he was still wearing the power cancelling collar. He also noticed that he had a fair amount of stubble on his face, at least two days' worth, if not more.

"Hello?" He called out. "Where am I?"

No one replied. What did happen was that a tray of food was slid through the slot on the bottom of the door. He dropped to the floor, shoving the tray aside and peered through the slot. There was no one to be seen.

"Wait! Come back! I want to talk to you!" He shouted through the slot. No one answered.

He sat back up on the hard floor. He stomach growled and he grabbed the tray, sliding it towards him. To his surprise it contained a pair of vegetarian dishes, which were well prepared, far better than the slop they served in the state prison.

He hesitated at first, but quickly decided that rejecting the food and starving himself would accomplish nothing, and he quickly devoured the contents of the tray, shoving it back out through the slot once he was done. He got up and began to pace nervously around his cell. There was nothing to do. No TV, no computer, no GameStation and nothing to read.

"If you want to talk to me … I'm ready!" He shouted.

There was no reply.

"You wouldn't happen to have some comic books or magazines for me, do you?"

Silence.

"I didn't think so."

_**-( scene break )-**_

That was a short chapter, but I promise to update frequently. Next chapter will posted this weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

As promised … the quick update

_**-( scene break )-**_

The office was dimly lit and the digital clock on wall chimed twice, its seven segment LED display announcing that it was now 2AM. A single banker's lamp illuminated Robin's office, casting long shadows on his desk, which was cluttered with what appeared to be random objects. There was a charred high density brick which had some scraping marks where a sample had been scratched off with a scalpel. There was a ziplock bag that contained a small piece of a circuit board, also blackened. Another back contained so soil samples and there was a plaster cast taken of a foot print.

The samples had yielded no useful clues. The burned brick yielded the explosive type, a generic plastique from Europe. The circuit board, from the detonator, appeared to be made in a small shop as it was clearly a custom job, but the truth is that it could have been made anywhere. The soil contained burned jet fuel and the foot print was made from boots that had no brand markings on the sole and judging from the depth of the imprints the individual who owned the foot weighed between 200 and 250 lbs.

The only other clue was a blurry picture of the dark jet, which appeared to have some sort of cloaking technology, but beyond that there were no other clues regarding the identity of the mysterious escape vehicle.

The door to his office slid open and Starfire entered, cradling a mug of hot chocolate between her hands.

"There has not been any progress?" She asked.

He shook his head.

It was now three days since they returned. They went straight to the prison to inspect the scene and found next to nothing. They spent a few hours combing the cell, desperately searching for anything that might help them figure out who or what had kidnapped their friend. Just as they were about to leave, they were summoned by a guard to the Warden's office. When they arrived at the office they found the Warden, plus Commissioner Bermudez along with several heavily armed and armored officers.

"Is there a problem?" The Boy Wonder asked.

"I was going to ask you that same question." Bermudez replied.

"Why don't you get to the point?" Raven growled. "We're busy, in case you don't know. We have to find Beast Boy."

Bermudez glared at the sorceress.

"As you wish … Robin … where were the Teen Titans last night?"

"You know where we were … in Africa."

"I see … do you have anyone who can corroborate that?"

Cyborg became indignant. "We were in the jungle! Are you accusing us of busting BB out of prison!?"

"Should I?"

"No, you shouldn't." Raven snapped at him.

Bermudez drummed his fingers impatiently on the desktop while the Warden sat next to him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"The only reason I'm not arresting you is because I haven't found any proof …"

The Commissioner leaned forward and frowned at the four superheroes.

"… but I'll be watching you, closley. And don't go searching for the changeling, we'll find him, so stay out of our way, I don't want any vigilantes interfering with my police, understood?"

Raven and Cyborg had to hold Starfire back, as she lunged at Bermudez. The guards cocked their laser rifles and aimed them at the Titans. The Princess was released by her teammates and she conjured her star bolts while Cyborg armed his sonic cannon. Raven diffused the situation by raising a dark energy barrier.

"Stop acting like idiots!" She snarled in her gravelly voice.

Both sides backed down and Raven dropped her barrier.

"Raven, take us home. I know we're not welcome here." Robin barked.

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied as she raised her arms, summoning her signature black hemisphere, which sank into the ground, taking the Titans with it.

The Titans remained holed up in the Tower since the incident with the police. Bermudez sent them a certified letter the next day, warning them to not engage in 'vigilante' activities, and that if they did they would be arrested.

Back in the office, Starfire handed Robin the mug of chocolate, from which he took a sip. She sat down on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

"How's Raven doing?" He asked.

"I was just with her before going to the kitchen to prepare you the hot chocolate. She seems to be impatient and was saying that we are wasting our time waiting in the Tower and that we should go and search for Beast Boy."

"I think this is affecting her more than anyone else."

Starfire nodded her agreement.

"People think that Raven is cold and uncaring, but she cares a great deal for all of us, and especially for Beast Boy."

"I know, it's not like her to become angry or impatient … but I agree with her … we're not going to find any clues in the samples we have … we need to get out and start looking for new clues … find informants who might know something."

"But Commissioner Bermudez said …"

"We aren't going out as vigilantes, just as private investigators, which we have every right to do. Plus we'll disguise ourselves. And if Bermudez wants to arrest us, he's welcome to try."

"It's about time we do something." A voice came from the door, which was still open.

Starfire and Robin rose from the chair as Raven entered the office.

"Raven … are you OK?"

She shook her head.

"I … I can sense him, Robin. He's here in town, somewhere."

"And?"

"That's all, I think he's unharmed, I haven't sensed any physical pain from him, but he's distressed."

"You can sense him? Could you follow that and find him?"

She shook her head.

"I can only sense him sporadically and it isn't directional ... this is so … frustrating, I feel powerless."

Robin pulled the sorceress into a hug.

"Well, that's good news, we know he's alive and unharmed, and he's nearby. We'll start investigating first thing in the morning. Now let's all get some sleep."

Raven nodded weakly and her normally expressionless face briefly betrayed a glimpse of sorrow. She hugged Robin back.

"This is all my fault, Raven. And I swear that we will find him and bring him home. That's a promise."

_**-( scene break )-**_

About a week had passed since Beast Boy woke up in his new cell. There was no sign of his captors, except for the trays of food that mysteriously appeared when he least expected them. He spent the first day shouting, demanding that they show themselves. He calls went unheeded and he paced around in his cell like a caged animal. After three days he fell silent and stopped shouting. He was beginning to feel bored and began to do exercises to have something to do, but it didn't help. His nights were ones of restless sleep as he kept waking up. He tried being patient, hoping that eventually they would contact him. That didn't work either.

Finally at his wits end he began to shout again.

"What do you want from me!?"

Again, there was no response. The day dragged on and before lunch arrived he hopped out of this bunk and began to pound on the door.

"My friends are gonna figure out where you took me, and when they do, you're gonna be sorry!"

Two minutes later his lunch tray was slid under the door. This time, there was a note printed on heavy stock on the tray. Ignoring the food, he scooped up the note and read it.

_They aren't your friends, and they never were your friends_.

He crumpled the note and threw it down on the floor.

"What would you know?" He screamed at the top of his lungs, before exploding into a tirade of expletives, which lasted almost five minutes.

Exhausted from his outburst he sat down and ate his lunch. Just as he finished eating another note was slid under the door.

_They betrayed you. They aren't coming to rescue you. They abandoned you in the prison and stopped visiting you after just a few weeks._

Tears formed in the changeling's eyes. He ripped the card up and yelled a primal scream.

"What do you want from me!?"

Beast Boy sat down in front of the door, staring at the slot, as if daring it to produce another note. It didn't.

_**-( scene break )-**_

It was lunch time and four teenagers met at the wedge shaped pizzeria.

The first one to arrive was a red headed boy, dressed in shorts, sandals and a tank top. He wore a pair of Ray-Bans over his eyes. He asked the waitress for a table on the upper outdoor balcony. He sat down and hid behind the large menu the waitress left on the table.

The next one to arrive was a tall Goth girl. She was led to the balcony and joined the first boy, taking his hand in her own.

The next one was a tall, black youth. He was muscular, and wore a tight pair of jeans and a Gotham Dragons T-shirt.

Finally, a short blond girl, dressed in baggy jeans and wearing a tube top, also wearing sunglasses joined the other three. The waitress appeared, took their orders and quickly disappeared.

"So, did anyone find anything?"

"I asked my usual informants, Rob. Either they don't know anything or someone is paying them to keep their mouths shut." Cyborg replied.

Robin nodded.

"I was afraid of that … Star ... what about you?"

"I went to the depressing café and listened. People talked about Beast Boy, but many believed that he broke out and was not kidnapped. Many believe as the Commissioner does, that we are responsible."

"Anything else?"

"The boy Raven met many years ago, when Blackfire took us to the dance club, he was at the café."

"And?"

"He asked me out on a date."

"He did?

"I declined his offer. I do not believe that he recognized me."

Robin shook his head.

"I don't like this; we're turning up empty handed ... Raven, what did you find?"

"Nothing, Not surprising as most pool halls were still mostly empty in the morning … I did receive an indecent proposition …"

Robin's face betrayed his concern.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, I wasn't going to blow my cover, though I was tempted when the jerk said 'shake it, don't break it, baby'. I thought guys only said that in the movies … however … I did sense Beast Boy just a few minutes ago … he was very angry … but it was over in a few minutes."

"Angry? Could you tell why he was angry?" Robin asked.

She shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid not."

The team fell silent as the waitress showed up with their pizzas and drinks, which they began to consume.

"Eat up and we'll go home and rest. Take a nap if you can … we're gonna be out late tonight … someone out there has to know something, there has to be some sleazeball who knows where Beast Boy is."

The other three nodded and resumed eating in an eerie silence.

_**-( scene break )-**_

After about an hour Beast Boy gave up staring at the slot and ate his lunch, which was now cold. After finishing it he stuck the tray into the ground level slot and kicked it. With a satisfied grin he heard it crash into the wall out in the hallway, its dishes clattering on the floor.

He waited patiently as he lay in his bunk. He closed his eyes and tried to do the elementary meditation techniques Raven taught him a few months earlier. He even used her mantra, which he whispered silently. Time quickly slipped by and his light trance was only interrupted by the sound of his dinner tray sliding under the door. As expected there was a note, which he calmly ignored. He ate his dinner first, slowly and deliberately. Once he was done he picked up the note and read it.

_The Titans have forsaken you, the Police are the only ones looking for you, and only because they want to throw you back in jail._

Beast Boy calmly tossed the card aside.

"You're lying." He calmly replied.

As if on cue, the front page of the Jump City Journal was slid under the door. He snatched it and read the headline.

"Police Searching for Fugitive Beast Boy, Titans not Participating."

Beast Boy's jaw trembled as he read the article, where the Commissioner was quoted as saying that the Titans would not be involved in the search for the missing changeling, as they had better things to do. He stared at the newspaper for several minutes before tossing it aside. Another note appeared under the door.

_Your friends are no longer your friends and they betrayed you. You were innocent and they still turned you in, even though they knew it wasn't you in that video ... you're nothing more than a clown to them, an expendable fool. Robin's never taken you seriously, Cyborg just sees you as his little green sidekick, to Starfire you are just a little child and as far as Raven is concerned … you're a brainless moron._

As he finished reading the card another appeared.

_You're alone, Beast Boy, and you don't have any friends … but it doesn't have to be that way._

_**-( scene break )-**_

Another cliffhanger! Am I stinker, or what?


	7. Chapter 7

"Seven ball in the middle pocket."

The neon sign outside the pool hall buzzed as it flickered, standing out like a lighthouse beacon in the seedy off downtown district, proclaiming its message for all to see: "Billiards, open late"

It was past 2AM and other than for another couple of guys who had already wrapped up their last game and getting ready to leave, only two guys were still playing.

"I'm bored, Andy."

"That's cuz you're losing, Sam." Andy replied as he sank the seven ball into the middle pocket.

"I'm serious; nothing ever happens here, especially not any chicks. There's never any chicks here."

Andy took a swig of his beer before replying.

"That's cuz this is a pool hall. We don't come here to meet chicks … Eight ball in the left corner."

"And we always stay here until it's too late to pick up any babes. By the time it's this late all the pretty ones are gone."

Andy thrust his cue stick. A pair of clicks resonated in the dingy hall room and the eight ball sank into the left pocket, ending the game.

"Well, since it's too late to find any babes, rack it up, I wanna play one more."

"Aw c'mon Andy, it's late and I can't be late for work again, I'll get fired if do."

"You know why do don't score with the babes? Because you whine too much. The ladies don't like whiners."

"Oh, let me guess, they like you, right?"

"Damn straight, they know quality when they see it."

Andy and Sam were now the last two patrons in the pool hall and the bartender began to shut down when he saw them put their coats on, but stopped when the door opened. A short blond girl with baggy pants and loose sweat shirt entered. Her face looked as hard as flint and her indigo eyes were piercing, as if she could see right through you.

"Hey Sam, looks like our luck just changed."

Sam briefly checked out the young girl.

"She's a kid, she can't be older than 16. She's jail bait."

"Sam, Sam, beggars can't be choosers my friend. When was the last time you slept with a girl?"

"Too long, but she's just a kid."

"She's here, isn't she? That's good enough for me. Sure you don't want dibs on her?"

"I'll pass." Sam replied morosely. "Knock yourself out."

The blond girl frowned at the two pool players, but to their surprise she approached them. Andy grinned and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jack pocket.

"Hey there doll face, what's a cutie like you doing in a dump like this one?"

Raven locked eyes with the greasy haired punk.

"I'm looking for someone."

"I'd say you just found someone." He offered her a cigarette. "Wanna smoke?"

Raven frowned at Andy.

"I wasn't looking for you … I'm looking for … someone else. And I don't smoke."

Andy laughed.

"I'm wounded; you want me to help you find another guy? Now why would I do that?"

Raven looked away before replying.

"If you help me find him, I'll reward you … handsomely." She replied in a dead flat monotone.

"Reward? Hey, I'm beginning to like the way this sounds. Did I tell you how hot you are? I can tell, even though you're wearing those baggy clothes. You should wear something sexier, you know, to show off those curves."

"I'm not looking for a date … I'm looking for Beast Boy."

Andy drew closer Raven.

"You mean the green Titan? You must be from outta town. He was in the pokie until someone busted him out."

"Yes, I know that … I want to know who broke him out of jail."

Andy laughed.

"A lot of people would like to know that, babe."

Sam became alarmed. "Andy, I think she's a cop."

Andy shook his head.

"No way, I've been arrested enough times to know who all the cops are in this town, and she ain't one of them. Besides, you're right, she's only a kid. A hot and well stacked kid, but still a kid."

Andy closed in on Raven, who didn't budge or even flinch, even though they were so close that she could smell the cigarettes and beer on his breath.

"Do you know anything?"

Andy regaled her with sleazy smile that required her to summon all her willpower to avoid shuddering.

"Maybe."

"I'll pay you handsomely if your information is genuine."

Andy chuckled.

"I don't want money, little girl."

Raven frowned. "Then what do you …"

Before Raven finished speaking Andy began to grope her while his buddy gasped.

"Andy, what are you …"

Before Sam finished speaking Andy found himself flying in the air. He crashed into a rack of cue sticks, breaking some and sending the others crashing into the ground before falling face first onto the hard floor himself.. Raven turned and fled from the pool hall, afraid that she had blown her cover.

Andy moaned as his friend helped him to his feet.

"That bitch, she's some kind of meta, I shoulda known."

"I'll say, she threw you like a rag doll … you OK Andy?"

Andy jerked away from Sam, his pride wounded, but he was otherwise intact.

"I'm fine. I guess we know why she was looking for the green freak. She's another freak."

Andy wiped the dust off of his jacket.

"Stupid bitch, I was about to tell her who grabbed the punk. Shit, what's her problem? So I copped a feel, what's the big deal?"

As they emerged from the pool hall Sam was wide eyed.

"No way, you mean you know?"

"You bet, I saw the jet land and everything. I know who it was."

"Why didn't you tell the cops?"

Andy laughed.

"Why should I help them … or the green freak? He busted me once, I was robbing a stupid comic book store and he was there. The jerk kicked my ass … I'm telling you, those metas are all super strong, like Superman"

Sam laughed so loudly that he snorted.

"So you got busted by a Teen Titan … that's cool."

"The six months I was in jail wasn't cool."

"And now you got your ass kicked by some meta chick … who was she? I ain't never seen her before."

"Who cares what her name is? What I do know is that she has some nice big and soft boobs. It was totally worth getting my ass kicked."

Both men broke out laughing as they walked away.

_**-( scene break )-**_

As he finished reading the card another appeared.

_You're alone, Beast Boy, and you don't have any friends … but it doesn't have to be that way._

The changeling ripped the card up and threw its shredded remains on the floor.

"What, and you're supposed to be my friend? Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

There was no response. When his dinner tray arrived later there was no message.

_**-( scene break )-**_

The mood in the common room was somber. I was approaching 3AM and Robin could see that his team was exhausted and from the looks on their faces he could tell that they had all been unsuccessful.

"Cyborg?"

The tin man removed his holoring and resumed his bionic form.

"Whoever did this covered his tracks, Rob. No one has a clue, or they're too afraid to speak up."

Robin nodded.

"Starfire and I checked out the Harbor District. Same story. While every thug we met was happy about Beast Boy being in jail, but no one seemed to have a clue about who did it."

"The people were most disrespectful and said the unflattering things about Beast Boy and the Titans. I had to do the 'Poker Face' and not allow myself to become angry and blow the cover." Starfire added.

They turned to Raven. She sighed before delivering her report.

"I also found nothing, and some jerk in a pool hall caught me off guard and groped me …"

"Did you hurt him?" Cyborg asked.

"I lost my cool and threw him against a wall. I left before he got back up … I probably blew my cover … I'm sorry Cyborg, I'll probably need a new holoring."

Robin heaved a sigh as he leaned against a wall and crossed his arms.

"It doesn't matter, Raven. It's clear that no one out there knows anything. Did you sense him tonight?"

She shook her head while a melancholic look took over her face.

"OK then, let's get some rest. Kid Flash is arriving tomorrow and we have press conference scheduled to introduce him. He'll explore the city at night, with some luck, he might stumble upon wherever Beast Boy's being kept. We also have to do some acting. We're telling the public that we're heading back to Africa. This will give us some wiggle room to do some more undercover investigating."

"We're never going to find him at this pace." Raven complained.

"We will Raven, we will. We just have to be patient." Robin replied.

Raven began to walk away. As she reached the elevator Starfire ran up to join her.

"Do not be discouraged, Raven. Robin is right, we must be the patient."

The elevator doors swished shut.

"I'm tired of being patient … I want to find him." She whimpered.

Starfire gently wrapped her arms around the demoness.

"Beast Boy is our dear friend and we share in your sorrow. But, I am also aware that he is your beloved."

Raven jerked away from the Princess.

"What did you say?"

"Do not be ashamed, my friend. And do not worry, I will not tell the boys. They can be the jerks about such matters."

Raven stared at the Tamaranian. Her eyes trembled and she wrapped her arms around Starfire, choking back her sobs.

"We will find him, Raven, we will bring your beloved home."

_**-( scene break )-**_

A whole day had passed and there were no written messages from Beast Boy's mystery captor. The evening's meal was consumed and gone and once again the changeling was resting on his bunk.

It was obvious to him that whoever was holding him was trying to recruit him into … who knows what? Surely they knew that it was going to take more that isolating him in a cell with some occasional notes to break him.

But there was that nagging doubt in the back of his mind. He had spent two months in prison and the Titans had stopped visiting him. And the worst part of it all was that even if he was rescued, he would be sent back to the state penitentiary to complete his sentence.

That Raven had stopped coming to visit hurt him he most. She was the only one who visited him on a regular basis, and when she vanished like the others a little part of him died. He rolled over in his bed, deciding that there was nothing to be gained in dwelling on what had happened, and heaved an exasperated sigh.

A whirring sound began to echo in the room. He quickly sat up in his bed and saw that one of the steel panels on the wall was sliding up, revealing a flat panel TV in the wall. Once the panel was clear the TV turned on.

_Good Evening, welcome to Eyewitness News, Jump City's top rated news program. I'm Bart Spirelli._

_And I'm Joanie Clayburgh. In tonight's top story, the Teen Titans introduced a new member to their team, to replace the now disgraced and at large Beast Boy. Our reporter, Roger Hedgecock, is at Titans Tower for the announcement. Roger?_

_Thanks Joanie. In a surprise move today the Teen Titans announced that Kid Flash has been upgraded from Honorary to Full Titan status. Robin, the Titans' leader, announced this and discussed other issues during an earlier press conference._

As Beast Boy watched the camera switched to the common room, where Robin had set up a podium.

"I'd like to thank the press for joining us today. I'm pleased to announce that Kid Flash is now the new fifth member of our team. Kid Flash has an impressive background as a super hero and will round out our team nicely. We couldn't be happier with him joining the team."

Cameras flashed and a reporter shouted above the din.

"_Will the Teen Titans search for Beast Boy?"_

"No, we won't be participating in that search. Commissioner Bermudez's police department have committed to finding whoever broke Beast Boy out of jail."

"_Are there any leads on that?"_

"You'll have to ask Commissioner Bermudez, as we aren't involved in the investigation."

"_So what will the Titans be doing next?"_

"We're heading back to Africa, to continue with our previous search for Brother Blood."

The camera returned to the studio. Beast Boy stared at the screen in disbelief.

"You guys … aren't even gonna try to find me?" He whispered.

_We're taking our cameras to the street to see what you, the public, think about this. Beast Boy, yea or nay?_

The news show began to show the "man on the street's" reaction to the chain of events:

_Good riddance, I always thought he was king of creepy._

_Animal powers? Lame! Now we have a real super hero taking his place._

_It's about time that green freak was replaced._

_The guy was a total loser. Out with the old and in with the new._

_I always knew he wasn't on the level. He always had this crazed look in his eyes. At least now we know he's really a villain._

The next interviewees were the two blond girls he tried to impress at the pizzeria the day Soto captured him.

_He's such a loser. He tried to flirt with us once, can you believe it? Like we would give the time of day to a weirdo like him. He even morphed into a dog, hoping to get our attention that way. Talk about needy. And ugly too. I hope they catch him soon and throw him back in jail. Now Kid Flash, that's a Teen Titan, we'd like to meet._

Beast Boy exploded in a rage. He picked up his tray and threw it at the screen, which was shielded behind a layer of shatterproof glass.

"You bastards! After everything I did for you, this is how you thank me? I risked my life to protect you and all I am to you is a creep!?"

He ran over to his bed and flipped it over, screaming primally as he vented his pent up rage.

"I thought you were my friends! But you turned me in for a crime I didn't commit and now you're running away! Don't you care about me!? The cops are never gonna find me!"

He fell to his knees, almost hyperventilating. He then began to cry.

"I hate you! I hate your guts! I would never have turned you in; I would have visited you …"

He paused as he choked back a sob.

"And I wouldn't have rested until I found you."

Beast Boy resumed crying, and shed tears for several minutes. When he was done he glanced at the screen. The news channel was gone. Instead, the screen displayed some text:

"_Your 'friends' have forsaken you."_

It then began to scroll.

"_The people that you risked your life to protect hate you."_

"_No one is going to help you, Beast Boy."_

"So what am I supposed to do, Mr. Know it All!?"

"_It's payback time, Garfield."_

"What!? You know my name?"

"_Yes, Garfield Mark Logan, I know your true identity_" The screen continued to scroll.

"But … how? It's a secret."

"_I know many things about you. I know that true greatness lies within you, even if the neither the Doom Patrol nor the Teen Titans could see it."_

"But …"

"_I know that you received no recognition after leading them back from defeat against the Brotherhood of Evil. Or that Raven was grateful to you for a total of 60 seconds after saving her from Adonis, and then she resumed abusing you."_

"How do you know all this?"

"_I know because you are important to me Beast Boy. And I have an offer to make you."_

"But you're a villain!"

"_You are so sure of this, and yet you haven't met me. Then again, so are you. At least as far as they are concerned."_

Beast Boy paused. He shook his head in disbelief.

"What do want from me?"

"_I want you to reach your full potential. I want you to join my family; a family where loyalty is primordial. But most of all, I want you to show the Teen Titans just how wrong they were about you. They treated you as a clown, but you are greater than any of them. I want you to make all those ingrates on the TV eat their words. I want them to rue the day they cast you out like yesterday's trash. I want your name to strike awe and fear in their hearts, to wipe those smug grins off of their faces."_

The screen paused for over a minute.

"_Are you interested, Garfield?"_

Beast Boy sat down on the floor. His expression was one of befuddlement. Tears were still streaming down his face. He sat still, breathing heavily, feeling the weight of his next words bearing down on him like a mountain. Finally, he stood up.

"OK, let's say I'm curious. What's next?"

With a loud clunk his cell door unlocked and swung open. Standing outside was a very shapely woman wearing a skin tight spandex outfit, that highlighted her very curvy and muscular figure. A cowl hung behind her neck. Her hair was long and platinum blond and she wore an eye patch over her left eye. She motioned to Beast Boy to approach her. Cautiously, he emerged from the cell and looked around and saw that his cell was one of many on a long hallway.

"I'm going to remove your collar." She calmly announced.

She inserted a digital key into slot and with a loud click the power cancelling collar split in half. She removed it and placed it in a shoulder bag she was carrying.

"Welcome to the family, Garfield. You won't regret it, I guarantee it."

Beast Boy kept staring at the gorgeous young woman.

"Uh, do I know you?"

She shook her head.

"No, we've never met. My name is Rose."

"Rose? Rose who?""

"Rose Wilson"

_**-( scene break )-**_

OK, if you haven't figured it out yet … Slade is behind it. Rose is his daughter and is better known as Ravager.


	8. Chapter 8

Beast Boy stared dumfounded at the one eyed platinum blond. The girl, who looked about his age, was a knockout. Her face, while harsh, had an unusual sensuousness to it, and the eye patch stood in sharp contrast to her supple lips and her piercing blue eye. Her figure was the image of perfection, toned and curvaceous without a flaw.

"Rose Wilson? I've never heard of you."

Rose gave him a sexy smile.

"I'm related to someone you know."

Beast Boy snorted.

"I know a lot of villains, you're gonna have to do better than that."

"Actually, I'm related to a super hero, one of your 'honorary' Titans to be precise."

He gave her a skeptical look.

"Yeah, riiight."

Rose chuckled.

"Jericho is my brother … well … my half brother. Same dad, different mothers."

Beast Boy's first instinct was to dismiss her outrageous claim. Then again, the truth was that the Titans knew next to nothing about the mute superhero. He leaned forward and gave Rose a good look.

"Hmm … you do look a little bit like him, but not much."

"Dad says that we take after our mothers."

"So who is your dad?"

Rose wrapped an arm around Beast Boy's shoulder.

"He's expecting us. Come on, let's not keep him waiting."

With a gentle nudge Rose got the changeling to follow her down the hallway. Beast Boy noticed that the other rooms had regular doors.

"I see you don't have any other prisoners here."

"Your cell is the only one here. He had to build it before we came for you."

Beast Boy stopped dead in his tracks. Rose turned around to face him, and from the look on her face almost seemed to have been expecting his reaction.

"You're wondering why we rescued you from the prison."

"I'd hardly call it being rescued. More like a transfer. You've had me locked in that cell for weeks."

"We did it so you could see with your own eyes that their betrayal was complete. You don't belong with them Beast Boy … you belong with us."

Beast Boy raised his right hand to his neck. The wretched power cancelling collar really was gone. He closed his eyes and turned inward, searching for his inner self, and found that his powers had indeed returned. He reopened his eyes and looked at Rose.

"I could escape now if I wanted."

She nodded.

"We know."

"So why did you remove it?"

Rose smiled as she turned and began to walk away.

"Because we trust you."

Rose continued to walk away and reached an elevator bank. She pressed a button and the lift doors opened.

"Don't tell me you aren't at least a bit curious, Gar."

Beast Boy sighed and followed her into the lift.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Raven entered her room and the door silently slid shut with a dull thud. She was still wearing her holoring, which she removed and tossed onto her desk. The blond girl with the shaggy hair and baggy clothes vanished and the gray sorceress in the black leotard reappeared.

It was the night after the news conference. Cyborg loaded the T-ship with dummies that looked like them and after setting the autopilot he sent the decoy off to Africa. To complete the ruse they kept their curtains drawn and avoided the common room altogether.

The search that night, as all the nights before, proved to be another bust. Raven's only consolation was that no one had tried to grope her since the night in the pool hall. Nevertheless, she was still rattled by that experience. Part of her wished she had ripped the idiot's head off. That he caught her off guard was still a source of irritation to her, a sign that she was distracted and not herself. More than being angry with the lout, which she was, she was angry with herself. She had allowed herself to be consumed with worry for the abducted changeling, and was becoming sloppy in her mental self discipline. That night she sensed something from the groper, that he perhaps he knew something and she dropped her guard. She also knew that she was lucky that all he did was grope her, he could have just as well produced a handgun and shot her. There was no doubt that Beast Boy's captors knew that they were looking for him. It would be so easy to set up a trap, to ambush them while mentally distracted.

Raven needed to calm herself down. Being agitated wouldn't help Beast Boy and it would place her in danger. She sat down on her bed and adopted the lotus position. She closed her eyes and slowly began to repeat her mantra. She levitated over her bed and her room vanished, replaced by the infinity of the cosmos.

She continued to meditate for another hour and was about to quit when she felt his presence, for the first time in over a week. She opened her eyes and gasped. Her concentration now broken, she landed on her bed with a thud and bounced a couple of times before hopping off. Ignoring the rule she parted her drapes and looked out over the bay towards the city, knowing perfectly that she wouldn't be able to see him, and yet hoping against all hope that maybe she would. She was sensing intense anger coming from him. It was so powerful that she could actually discern the targets of his anger. She was able to see mental images of the targets of his fury, blurry at first. She focused with all her might, hoping to catch a glimpse at the identity of his captors.

As the images came into focus she shrieked. She saw him screaming, not at his captors, but at the Titans. His fury was unleashed first at Robin, then Cyborg and Starfire. Then, to her horror, he turned to her.

"You abandoned me, Raven! You betrayed me!" He screamed.

"I hate you! I hate you!"

Raven fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks as the emotional explosion became blurred once again and resumed its amorphous nature. After a few minutes it subsided and vanished altogether.

"Garfield, we're trying to find you. We haven't given up." She sobbed quietly.

Raven remained on her knees, reaching out, hoping that she might sense him again. And after several minutes she felt him. But this it wasn't his anger or fear that she felt.

It was his joy.

_**-( scene break )-**_

The elevator began its slow ascent. Beast Boy continued staring at the beautiful girl.

"If you guys are villains, then I don't belong with you."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Are you serious? I'm a super hero!"

Rose chuckled.

"That's not what they think. Your friends turned you in, even though they knew you were innocent, because they were too anal retentive to throw away what they knew was fabricated evidence. They valued the rule of a clearly flawed law over their loyalty to you. And it's not the first time that's happened, is it?"

"What are you talking about?"

Rose smiled.

"The Beast. Robin was ready to arrest you, even though there was no evidence that it was you who hurt Raven."

"Dude, how do you know that?"

"Adonis was working for us at the time."

Beast Boy pressed the stop button and the elevator paused between two floors.

"You guys framed me, didn't you?"

"Does it matter? I think what really matters now is how they reacted. They showed their true colors. And not just your teammates. The entire city turned its back on you. But we didn't turn them against you Beast Boy, they've always felt this way. You've always been a green freak to the public. And you're teammates, they merely tolerated you. They didn't think you were effective. They didn't think you were smart. They didn't even like your jokes."

He turned away from Rose so that she wouldn't see him cry.

"You stole my life from me."

"Did we? I would say that you never had a life with them. They didn't respect you and when the opportunity came, they threw you under the bus. You meant nothing to them, you never did."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"You can start a new life with us."

"With you? I don't even know who you guys are."

"We're a family, Gar. A real family, unlike those backstabbers in the Tower. Your invitation to join us is real, and once you're in the family you'll understand what true loyalty is."

He shook his head.

"But, you're asking me to become a criminal, right?"

Rose chuckled again.

"Criminal? Gar, let me tell you something about my dad. He was perhaps the most patriotic man you'll ever meet, and he understood what loyalty was. He volunteered for a series of experiments that would turn him into a super soldier. And it worked. He was then sent overseas as a member of a special ops team. During one of their missions, a teammate of his, a man named Wintergreen, was captured by the enemy. My father put together a rescue mission plan, but was told by his superiors to bug out and leave Wintergreen behind. He couldn't believe the order and refused to leave his comrade behind. He rescued Wintergreen, all by himself, but was later dishonorably discharged for 'insubordination'. And it didn't end there, you see, as far as the government was concerned, my dad was their property, a thing to be disposed of, to be destroyed and thrown away. He was nothing more than a mistake to them."

"My dad learned an important lesson that day. Even though he was loyal the military turned its back on him after he did the right thing. They were willing to sacrifice Wintergreen to avoid an 'incident'."

Rose leaned towards the changeling, until they were face to face.

"You can't count on anyone outside of family, Gar. Dad has watched you for a long time and he knows that you're different from the rest of the Titans. You do understand loyalty and honor, unlike them. And if the system is going to screw you, then you have every right to screw it back, to take what is rightfully yours. Even more than that, we have a duty to overthrow a corrupt system and make things right. So they call us 'villains', but they are the villains, they betrayed my father and now … they betrayed you."

"Rose, you're saying that your dad trusts me enough to bring me into your family?"

"Yes, Garfield, he does. And he believes that someday you'll call him 'father'. He will train you to your full potential. You have powers and abilities that you aren't even aware of. He will teach you to use them Garfield. And then you will get what is rightfully yours."

The changeling looked troubled.

"I'm having a hard time believing that."

Rose nodded.

"I understand, but dad has already brought others into the family. And you're the final piece of the puzzle."

Rose pressed the Start button and the elevator resumed its ascent. A few moments later it chimed and the doors opened. Beast Boy looked into the room it revealed. There was a large rectangular table in the middle, and a lone figure was seated at the end.

"SLADE!" Garfield shrieked as he adopted a fighting stance.

"Relax, Garfield, I didn't bring you here to fight." He replied in his monotonic baritone.

"You're Jericho's dad?"

"That is correct. Unfortunately Joey has refused to return to the family, but someday he will, once he realizes that just like in your case, that the Titans consider him to be expendable."

"I'll never join you, Slade, never! No matter how long you lock me up."

Slade tapped his fingers together.

"I have no intention of doing that. You are free to leave whenever you please. But where will you go? Back to your old teammates? They'll just apprehend you and return you to the police. Or are you thinking of rejoining the Doom Patrol? Do you think that Mento will take an escaped convict on his team?"

Beast Boy turned away and fought back the tears. Having regained his composure, he turned around.

"Is what Rose said, about you being in the military true?"

"Yes, it is and I can provide proof. How do you think I came upon my abilities, Garfield?"

"Why me, Slade?"

The one eyed nemesis stood up and began to walk around the table, approaching the changeling.

"It is only now that I finally understand the greatness that lies within you, an incredible power."

"What are you talking about? I'm just a shape shifter; all I can do is change into animals."

Slade reached the changeling and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No Garfield, you're wrong."

Beast Boy shook his head.

"Are you talking about the Beast?"

Slade chuckled.

"No Garfield, this goes far beyond the savage that lives inside you. You have a power that not even Raven could dream of matching. Tell me, Gar, have you even wondered how is it that you can change your mass when you morph into other creatures? Where does it go when you become a small bird? Where does it come from when you become a whale?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I just have to concentrate really hard to make it happen. What's the big deal?"

Slade gestured to Beast Boy to take a seat, and the changeling did.

"You have heard of the law of conservation of matter and energy, haven't you?"

"Yeah, Cyborg's mentioned it."

"Then you know that matter cannot be conjured from nothingness, to create it you either convert energy into matter or you convert one form of matter into another. I've been studying you, from a distance, for some time. I've set up fake bank robberies just to observe you transform, and my sensors detected something … intriguing."

"Intriguing? What do you mean, Slade?"

"What I found is that when you change size that you transmute matter. This is a remarkable skill Garfield. I can perform transmutations myself, but it requires a great deal of equipment and some magic, including the use of a transmutation circle. Far too clumsy to be practical in the real world, and it has some serious limitations. But you, you can do it with nothing more than your willpower. Do you understand what that means, Garfield?"

He shook his head. "I don't have any idea of what you're talking about."

"It means that you are an alchemist, Garfield. You can manipulate matter with nothing more than your will power. For now, all you can use it for is to manipulate your DNA and transform into other animals, but I can teach you to master this power Garfield, to control it. You'll be able to do far more than transform into animals … you'll be like a god … creation itself will obey your will."

Beast Boy gave him a skeptical look.

"Alchemy? Isn't that some sort of medieval pseudo science … a bunch of guys trying to transform lead into gold?"

"It isn't fake, Gar. I've used it myself to accomplish what not even the mighty Raven could do."

"What do you mean?"

Slade crossed his arms and chuckled.

"How do you think that Terra became flesh and blood again?"

"You mean that schoolgirl really was Terra!?" He shrieked. "Where is she? What have you done to her?"

Slade turned to a dark hallway that led into the room and gestured with his hand. As Beast Boy watched, Terra, dressed in her old costume, entered the room and stopped. They locked eyes with each other.

"Terra?" His voice warbled. "Is that really you?"

The blond wiped a tear away.

"Yeah, it's me."

The two ran towards each other. The geomancer leaped into the air, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. He staggered, but did not fall.

"Terra …"

Before he could say anything more, she planted her lips on his and kissed him. Slade gestured to Rose and they quietly left the room.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Yeah, I couldn't resist bringing Terra into the story. Slade needed something special to seal the deal with Beast Boy, what better than the blond everyone but Beast Boy hates?


	9. Chapter 9

Beast Boy's surroundings vanished as he locked lips with the only girl he ever truly loved. It had been nearly a year since he had last seen her at Murakami School, when she shoved him out of her life, telling him that she was no longer the girl he remembered … that 'Things Change'. The only thing that was real to him now was her soft lips, which he kissed repeatedly.

Shortly after the incident at the school he had written her off. That had happened immediately. The broken heart had lasted much longer, and unlike when Malchior broke the gray sorceress's heart no one consoled him … heck … no one even believed him. All he got for his troubles at the time was being assigned kitchen duty for a straight month for ditching the team and going off on what they thought was nothing more than a wild goose chase.

Now, all those experiences seemed null and void, as Terra continued to kiss him. She upped the ante as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, performing a sensuous ballet in his mouth. Beast Boy felt that he was losing all control, but a small voice of reason in the back of his mind began to shout above the cacophony of emotions that were raging in his mind. Summoning all of his willpower, he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back. She unwrapped her legs and landed on the floor, still gazing into his eyes.

"BB, what's wrong?" She asked in a clearly worried voice.

Beast Boy released her and turned away.

"Why?" He asked as he crossed his arms and frowned.

"Why? Why what?"

He spun around.

"When I found you at the school, why did you … dump me?"

Her jaw trembled and she turned away, also crossing her arms.

"I made a mistake." She stammered.

"A mistake? Is that what you're calling it?"

The blond wiped a tear away from her eye. She then reached out and took his hand.

"Let's go to my room, where we can talk in private. I'll … I'll tell you everything."

Gar's face became softer. But he still looked skeptical.

"Please?"

"Ok, fine, let's go talk."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Slade and Rose watched the reunion on a flat panel TV. Neither said anything until Terra took his hand and they left together.

"Good, well done Terra."

Rose snorted.

"I don't like her, dad, not one bit. She can't be trusted."

"I know, Rose. But this time it will be different."

Rose sat down at a workbench, where two katanas were resting. She picked one up and using a stone she began to sharpen it.

"She threw you into a lava pit."

"That she did."

"And you're OK with that?"

Slade picked up the other sword and joined Rose in sharpening the weapons.

"I made a mistake last time. I failed to recognize that she really did love him, and by threatening the changeling's life I turned her against me. This time, I will use those feelings to control both of them. I was a fool to not recognize that last time."

"You could still lose control. If they become too close they might decide they don't need us."

"And do what? Run away and be constantly fleeing from law enforcement?"

Rose crossed her arms.

"Terra's used to living in caves. And if they have sex, he'll follow her anywhere."

"I see your point, Rose. In that case, we won't give them a reason to leave, but many to stay."

"Like what?"

Slade sheathed the now perfectly sharpened sword and put it back on the workbench.

"Revenge, Rose, sweet revenge. They will become a thorn in the Titans' side, constantly tormenting them, and when the time is right … they will destroy them."

Rose shook her head.

"We're taking a huge risk, dad, especially if you teach the changeling to transmute. If he were to turn against us we wouldn't be able to stop him.

Slade took his daughter's chin in his hand.

"I think you aren't telling me the real reason, daughter. You like the changeling, don't you? You want him for yourself."

Rose jerked away from her father.

"I believe I hit a nerve. I wouldn't have thought him to be your type, Rose. He is a 'nice guy', after all."

"Maybe I like nice guys."

Slade rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm … this could work to our advantage."

"What are you talking about?"

Slade began to pace around the room.

"Terra will no doubt be the more difficult one to control. As you have pointed out, she cannot be trusted. But … if there is competition for the changeling, I can 'pull you back' as a way of rewarding her."

Rose became red faced.

"You'd use me as a tool to control her? What about my feelings for Gar? Don't they count?"

"Trust me, Rose; you can do better than Garfield. He isn't even worthy of Raven. And she's a charity case if I've ever seen one."

"Shouldn't I decide who is worthy of me?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, but now is not the time, Rose … we still have much work to do."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Terra closed the door to her room. Beast Boy was already sitting on the edge of her bed and she joined him. She looked nervous and began to rock herself while staring at the floor.

"Slade can't spy on us here, I've checked; there are no cameras or microphones."

Gar closed his eyes and sighed.

"So what happened? How did you break free from the stone?"

"Slade told you the truth … he did some combination of alchemy and magic to revive me."

"I've seen him do magic before, when he conned Thunder and Lightning into creating a fire monster for him … but … alchemy? I mean, c'mon Terra."

"I'm not making this up BB; I've seen him do it. But he's right, he can't do real alchemy … he uses machines and magic too."

"And what about you? What was your deal at the school … you just … blew me off."

Terra dropped her head and tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"After Slade revived me, he did the same thing to me that he did to you. He locked me in a cell. I was wondering when you'd come looking for me BB. He showed me the news footage, of how you guys left me in the cave."

"But Terra, I did come looking for you …"

"When you found me I had just decided to leave Slade. Just like with your now, he revealed himself to me and gave me a choice. I decided to leave, to leave everything behind and just start over. I should have left town, but I lost my powers at the time and, well, I was scared, so I volunteered to be placed in a foster home. And then you found me, but I wasn't me anymore."

"Terra, that's not true."

"Yeah, I know now, but I was still pretty messed up back then. Plus, people hadn't forgotten about me, what I had done as Slade's apprentice. I was really scared that someone would figure it out and I'd be toast. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go to the Titans, I mean, I tried to kill all of you, and that includes you BB…"

"I forgive you, Terra."

She smiled upon hearing his words, then returned to her state of melancholy.

"I didn't know that back then, or maybe I just couldn't believe it. Anyway, school didn't work out, my foster parents didn't work out and … I went back to Slade. That's when he told me that you'd be joining us."

"He's pretty damn cocky, if you ask me."

She nodded her head.

"He wouldn't be Slade if he wasn't."

"So, Terra, are you OK working for Slade?"

She paused before answering.

"I don't know, maybe … I mean … he did revive me and help me regain my powers … and BB … he's not joking about your powers."

"You mean you really believe that I could do all that alchemy stuff, you know, like that kid on the Japanese TV show?"

"BB … you already can do it. Slade's right, there is no other explanation. You're a natural."

Gar rose and started to pace around the room.

"So he trains me, then what?"

Terra stood up, taking his hands into her own and leaned forward, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Then we get even with our enemies, we teach them a lesson that they'll never forget."

Beast Boy became wide eyed.

"You mean the Titans?"

She nodded.

"Among others. I wouldn't mind kicking every other villain's butt while we're at it, but we do it right, none of this kid glove stuff. When we're done with them they'll never dare crawl out of their rat holes again."

He chuckled.

"I'd like that, to wipe that smug grin off of Johnny Rancid's face, permanently."

She wrapped her arms around him while a happy giggle escaped her lips.

"We'll be an unstoppable team, BB."

She kissed him again and smiled.

"BB, since we're gonna be a team, a real team, do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

His eyes trembled upon hearing her words.

"Terra, that's the only thing I've ever thought about since I met you."

He paused.

"But … I'm afraid."

She drew him into a tight hug and whispered into his ear.

"I'm yours BB, in heart, body and soul. I'll never leave you, I swear. I know that betrayed you and broke your heart in the past, but I swear that I'll always be there for you, I promise."

There was a little voice in the back of Beast Boy's mind that shouted to not give in. That she wasn't his friend; his friends were Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and even Raven. But he didn't care. This was what he wanted and desired his entire life. He wanted her to be his, he wanted to love her and for her to love him back.

"I love you, Terra."

The blond reached for the wall and turned off the lights.

"I love you, BB."

He then felt her hands reach and pull his purple Doom Patrol shirt off. He initially flinched and felt his cheeks become very warm, and felt very aroused. He certainly wasn't expecting this.

"Terra, are you sure …"

He felt her fingers on his lips, shushing him.

"It's OK, I've been dreaming about this for a long time. We're meant to be together, we aren't doing anything wrong."

She locked lips with him, and no more words were exchanged that night.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Terra and Beast Boy emerged from her room the next morning. He had a mortified look on his face, as if he had been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. Terra pecked him on the cheek and took his hand.

"Come on, lover, let's get some grub, I'm starving."

Holding his hand, she led him down the long hallway to the mess hall. They passed several Slade-bots along the way, and none of them seemed to take any notice of their presence. Finally they reached the mess hall.

Ravager was seated at the table, with a sour look on her face. Gar was taken aback by her appearance, as his first memory of her was her smiling when she released him from the cell. He continued to stare at her until he felt an elbow in his ribs.

"I know she's hot, but you're mine, so don't forget it." She hissed in his ear. "Commitment is a two way street, you know."

He turned and saw a fierce look on the geomancer's face.

"Terra, you know you're my girl."

She smiled. "That's more like it."

"Good morning, Garfield. I trust that you slept … very well." Slade's baritone filled the room.

Beast Boy felt the indignation swell in his chest. What happened the night before, that was something private between Terra and him, something very private. He turned towards Slade's voice, ready to rebuke him for infringing on their privacy. What happened instead was that he gasped.

Slade was sitting at the head of the table, and was being served his breakfast by one of his droids. That in and of itself wasn't shocking. What caught Beast Boy completely by surprise was that Slade wasn't wearing his mask.

The changeling quickly took in the scene before him. Slade's face was haggard and rough. Like Rose, his hair was platinum blond and he wore it short. He also had a goatee and like his daughter wore an eye patch over his defunct eye.

"Slade." Garfield greeted him in a flat voice.

"Sit down, young man, and have some breakfast. We have much to discuss."

"We do?"

"Yes, I have already created a training plan for you …"

He opened a folder that was sitting on the table and removed a single sheet of paper from it, handing it to the changeling. Beast Boy examined the sheet, which had a strange symbol drawn on it, which was basically a circle with a triangle inside it, with various other smaller shapes and glyphs on it.

"Your first exercise is to memorize this symbol. You should be able to reproduce it on a chalkboard when you're done."

Gar looked up from the sheet.

"What is this?"

"It's a transmutation circle. It's used to perform basic alchemy. Once you are more advanced you won't need it, but all alchemists learn how to use them."

Beast Boy sat down and began to study the sheet. The circle drew him in; its effect was almost hypnotic.

"Our first lesson will begin after breakfast."

Rose and Terra locked eyes. Terra smiled at her and Ravager frowned back, after which she mouthed the word 'slut'. Terra returned the frown. She understood her situation perfectly.

She was going to have to fight for Beast Boy.

_**-( scene break )-**_

_Three months later …_

The Titans ended their ruse after three weeks and were once again visible in the Tower. Commissioner Bermudez officially announced that it was believed that Beast Boy had fled not only Jump City, but the country itself. The manhunt slowly fizzled out and the updates on the nightly news broadcasts ended soon after. Viewers had a short memory and now that their attention was turned to the latest Hollywood scandal Beast Boy was all but forgotten. That is, except by his teammates.

Robin continued to investigate quietly in his spare time, but all he ever found were false leads and dead ends. The only reason the Titans knew that the green changeling was still in town was because Raven would occasionally sense his presence. What was confusing to her was that when she sensed him, he was usually experiencing intense pleasure. When she reported her "sightings" she omitted to describe the emotions she sensed, mostly because it made no sense to her. The pleasure wasn't of the kind she associated with the changeling, such as watching a movie, playing a videogame or eating pizza. What she sensed was … carnal pleasure.

Raven herself was a virgin, but her demonic half easily recognized the sexual nature of the pleasure he would occasionally broadcast. It disturbed her to no end, but she hid her distress behind her emotionless mask and told no one.

Time continued to crawl by. Commissioner Bermudez ignored their presence for a few weeks, that is until Dr. Light decided to show up and engage in his usual photon based mischief. Bermudez summoned the Titans back into duty, which they grudgingly performed out of a sense of civic duty.

The appearance of a supervillain was the only occasion when Bermudez would ask the Titans for their assistance, which meant that they had plenty of idle time on their hands, which did allow them to continue with the search for their lost ex-teammate.

It was such a day when the call came in. They were hunched around the dinner table, eating pizza, while the strategized over a map, trying to figure out what they might have overlooked in their quest, when the klaxons began to blare. As always, Robin rushed to the console and began to type furiously. What surprised his teammates was that he suddenly stopped and gasped.

"Robin! What is the matter?" Starfire came to his side. She read the display and shrieked.

"Who is it? I'm so in the mood to kick some bad guy butt, it's not even funny!" Cyborg shouted as he pounded is restless fist into his palm.

Raven joined Robin and Starfire at the console. She frowned when she read the display.

"It says that Terra is back, and is holding hostages at a bank downtown."

"So the grass stain was right, she did come back."

"If this really is Terra." Raven added.

"There's only one way to find out." Robin announced. "Titans Go!"

_**-( scene break )-**_

Kid Flash was the first one to arrive at the scene of the crime. The bank was a large building, designed in neo classic Greek style with large pillars and a tall flight of marble steps that lead to the entrance. It was surrounded by police cars and other emergency vehicles with their lights flashing. A SWAT team was standing by, ready to be deployed. Kid Flash saluted the police Captain and the rushed into the bank. Moments later a loud explosion was heard and the officers waited for him to emerge. They became restless and the captain in charge wondered out loud where the rest of the Titans were. As if on cue, the T-Car pulled up.

Robin emerged first and approached the captain on duty, who informed him of Kid Flash's disappearance. The captain finished with his debriefing and as Robin turned his gaze to the bank Terra emerged from its entrance, wearing her old school Terra costume, dragging an unconscious Kid Flash by his collar. She reached the steps and threw him down, sending him tumbling to the street below.

"It's about time you cowards arrived. Next time, don't send a wannabe superhero ahead of you!"

Terra roared in laughter and returned to the bank's lobby, vanishing into the building. Robin's face was red and his right fist trembled in anger.

"Raven, you tend to Kid Flash. Starfire, Cyborg, you're with me. Titans Go!"

_**-( scene break )-**_

Another day, another cliff hanger


	10. Chapter 10

Raven watched her three teammates rush towards the bank's entrance. Robin and Cyborg ran up the marble steps, their metallic shoes making loud clicks on the steps while Starfire flew overhead, her starbolts sizzling in her hands, ready to use. As they approached the door, Terra's maniacal laughter echoed in the building.

The sorceress frowned as she turned her attention back to Kid Flash, who was bleeding and had burn marks on his body. She placed her hands on his chest, her blue glow appeared and she began to heal him, starting with the burns. The young speedster moaned in pain while she tended to him, but her thoughts were not with him.

This was an unfortunate setback for the team. Their search for Beast Boy had gone nowhere and a sense of despair was beginning to settle in on the team and especially on the sorceress as their failure haunted them. The anger she had sensed from him, the anger that was directly targeted at her, felt like a gaping wound. She knew that she had failed him in so many ways and wasn't sure she, as well as her teammates, would ever be able to patch things up with him. And now Terra had returned and it wasn't a happy Titans' reunion either. It seemed as if things couldn't get worse, yet she knew better than to think that way. Things could always get worse.

As she moved from his chest to his arms, Kid Flash opened his eyes and began to murmur incoherently.

"It's OK, Wally, you're safe. Terra can't hurt you."

The speedster coughed several times and tried to sit up. Raven placed her hands on his shoulders and gently tried to restrain him.

"No." He coughed. "Not Terra."

Raven's eyes opened wide, betraying the alarm she was feeling.

"Is Slade in there?"

He shook his head.

"Not Slade …"

He passed out before he could finish speaking. A paramedic arrived and she handed Kid Flash over to him before turning and following her teammates, who had already vanished into the building.

_**-( scene break )-**_

The bank's lobby felt eerily quiet. Most of the lights had been shut off and the interior was dark, with long shadows haunting the room. The three Titans entered cautiously. Starfire and Robin pulled their small flashlights out of their utility belts while Cyborg popped up his light from his shoulder. They surveyed the lobby as they entered and saw no else present.

"Where are the hostages?" Cyborg asked no one in particular.

"Good question." Robin replied.

Starfire stopped in her tracks, aiming her lamp at the floor. A strange looking circle, about two feet in diameter was on its marble surface. She knelt down to examine it and saw that it was some sort of sticker, a decal. There was a triangle inside it as well as some strange looking glyphs.

"There's dozens of them." Robin announced as he aimed his flash light around the lobby's floor. "At least thirty of them."

"But what are they?" The Princess asked.

"I have no idea." Robin replied as he lowered himself to examine one. He traced one of the glyphs with one of his fingers.

"I don't like this." He added as he stood up.

"Yo Rob, I found the hostages. I think they're in the vault, at least that's what my sensors say."

"Where is Terra?" Starfire asked in a worried tone.

"Maybe it isn't Terra, maybe it's someone else, someone impersonating her." Cyborg remarked.

"Good thinking, Cy." Robin congratulated him. "There's no way it could be Terra. It must be a shape shifter, probably Madam Rouge …"

Robin was knocked over by a swift kick that silently came out of the shadows and sent him tumbling.

"Still stubborn as a mule, Robin!" Terra gloated. "Kicking your clueless butt is gonna be fun!"

Doing a quick back flip Robin was back on his feet. He pulled out an extendable bo-staff and twirled it menacingly. Terra raised her arms and a slab of marble peeled itself away from the floor and she jumped on it, hovering away to a safe distance.

"I thought you turned over a new leaf, Terra."

The geomancer crossed her arms.

"I did, until you guys forgot about me and abandoned me in that cave."

"That's not true Terra; we've been trying to find a way to release you, to turn you back into flesh and blood." Robin replied. Cyborg armed his sonic cannon and Starfire conjured a pair of star bolts as she hovered in the air.

"And failed! You guys weren't trying very hard. Someone else found me and set me free!"

"It was Slade, wasn't it?" Cyborg shouted.

Terra placed her hands on her hips and grinned.

"If you can beat me, I'll tell you who it was."

Robin scowled at the blond.

"You're going down, Terra!"

"We'll see about that, boy blunder!"

Terra raised her arms and screamed a martial arts yell. Pieces of marble detached from the lobby's walls and became projectiles, zooming at the three Titans. Starfire flew out of harm's way and began to throw her starbolts at Terra. Robin hid behind a column while Cyborg blasted at the rocks with his sonic cannon.

"We know all your old tricks Terra, they won't work this time! Give it up!"

Terra grinned and flew to the far side of the lobby, where she dismounted from her flying marble slab. She adopted a cocky posture and gestured them to come and get her.

"Oh, I've got some new tricks, Robin. If you want to find out what they are, you'll have to come and get me!"

"Titans! Go!" The boy wonder shouted.

The three Titans charged towards Terra, who looked unconcerned as they approached. As they drew close to the blond they saw a green ermine hop onto her shoulder. The three Titans skidded to a halt just yards from the blond.

"Yo grass stain, is that you?"

The ermine hopped off of Terra's shoulder and landed in front of her, resuming his human form. He was wearing a charcoal gray outfit with the same strange circle printed on his shirt's chest area.

"You got that right, rust bucket."

Robin stowed his bo-staff and adopted a reconciliatory posture, with his hands raised in a non offensive gesture.

"Beast Boy, you don't want to do this."

"I don't?"

"Yes, you don't. You're already in enough trouble as it is."

"Only because you double crossed me!"

"I mean it, Beast Boy; You don't want to do this You're making a big mistake!"

The changeling dropped down on a knee, in front of one of the circles.

"The only mistake I ever made was believing you guys were my friends!"

The changeling slapped his hand onto the circle on the floor, which immediately began to glow.

"Yo B, what are you doing?"

"You'll see, chrome dome."

Suddenly all of the other circles in the room began to glow and energy tendrils shot out of them, striking the three Titans, who fell to the floor, writhing in agony. The changeling laughed, and a cruel smirk adorned his face. He raised his hand from the circle and the energy tendrils vanished.

"Friend Beast boy, stop, you are hurting us." Starfire moaned.

"You aren't my friend, Starfire, and I haven't even begun to hurt you guys."

He slapped his hand back onto the circle. A flashing sound was heard, almost metallic in nature. Starfire watched in horror as the marble floor around her began to liquefy and she sank into it. Before she could shriek it hardened, trapping her in its stony grasp.

Beast Boy's hand remained in the circle, which glowed even brighter, and the strange sound was heard again. This time metal I beams snaked out of the floor, wrapping themselves around Cyborg, completely immobilizing him.

"B! What are you doing!?" The Tin man shouted.

"Just giving my old 'friends' what they deserve!" He gloated before turning to Robin.

The Boy Wonder wasted no time and threw three bird-a-rangs at the green changeling. Marble tendrils popped out of the floor and intercepted the spinning weapons, knocking them aside. More tendrils appeared and grabbed Robin by his ankles and wrists, pulling him down to his knees. Robin struggled, but couldn't break free.

Beast Boy rose from the transmutation circle and approached his former leader, grinning happily in triumph.

"So who's the loser now, Robin?"

"Let us go … that's an order!"

Gar slapped Robin and laughed.

"I don't take orders from you anymore."

"Beast Boy, we are your friends!" Starfire shrieked.

"I already told you, you stupid alien, you aren't my friends!"

The changeling was about to strike Robin a second time when he sensed someone behind him. He quickly spun around and back fisted the sneak across the face, and she fell to the ground. Terra laughed in the distance.

She groaned in pain and wiped some blood from her mouth. She looked up and made eye contact with Beast Boy, who suddenly looked remorseful.

"Raven?"

The gray sorceress slowly rose to her feet.

"Garfield, we didn't abandon you … there was an emergency …"

Before she could finish Terra swooped over on her slab of marble. She leaped of her perch and hit Raven on the side of her head with a flying side kick. Raven fell and hit her head hard on the marble floor, losing consciousness.

"Oh yes! I've wanted to do that for so long!" The blond crowed while Beast Boy stared in horror.

Terra reached for the floor and summoned a marble dagger in to her hand. She raised her arm, ready to plunge the improvised weapon into Raven's chest. As she lunged forward she felt him grab her wrist.

"We aren't murderers, Terra!"

Terra made eye contact with the changeling and smiled. She opened her hand and dropped the weapon on the floor, where it clattered loudly.

"I was just doing her a favor; I heard her skull crack when she hit the floor. Unless she gets to a hospital, she's a goner."

Beast Boy became wide eyed upon hearing the revelation.

"No! Not her!"

Terra frowned. "And why not, the witch has it coming to her. Why the hell do you want to save her?"

"Yo B, let me go! I can help her!" Cyborg shouted. "You don't want Raven to die, do you?"

Beast Boy hesitated. His jaw trembled as his mind raced, trying to find a solution to the problem. With no warning he dropped to his knee and slapped the transmutation circle with his hand. Tendrils of energy shot out of the circle and leaped onto the I beam trapping Cyborg, melting it away as if it was butter. Cyborg ran to Raven's side and quickly examined her.

"We need to get her to the infirmary, B."

Beast Boy released the others, who also ran to Raven's side.

"Star, you fly her to the Tower, once you get there I'll tell you what to do over radio until Rob and I get there." Cyborg instructed her as she picked Raven up bridal style.

The Tin Man then turned to where Beast Boy and Terra had been standing just a moment before.

They were gone.

_**-( scene break )-**_

The sound of gears turning droned in the background as two figures watched a large screen.

"She's a loose cannon, dad. She almost killed Raven and she hurt Kid Flash!"

"Don't tell me your heart was broken." Slade replied.

"That's not the point! This was a calling card mission. She was instructed to not harm anyone."

"You do have a point. When they return you may discipline Terra. I will continue with Garfield's training. But there is a silver lining, my dear. The Titans are down two members and a shipment of Xenothium is arriving the day after tomorrow at Wayne Enterprises. Garfield's training should allow him to move to the next level by then. He shouldn't even need to use transmutation circles anymore. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg won't be a match for him and Terra."

"She's out of control, I don't trust her. Stealing the Xenothium will require discipline and prescision. It's well guarded and the Titans will be expecting us … Robin isn't a fool … he'll know we're going to steal the Xenotium."

"Yes, Rose, you are quite right. And for that reason uou will join them on the mission … and this time … you have my permission to hurt the Titans." Slade droned in his monotone. "Permanently if the opportunity arises."

Rose beamed at her father.

"I won't let you down, dad."

"I know you won't … but there's one more thing … and this actually concerns me."

"What is it?"

"Raven, the changeling still has feelings for her."

Rose laughed.

"I think Terra noticed too. I guess he won't be getting laid tonight."

Slade nodded his agreement.

"Feel free to do whatever you believe is necessary, Rose. I don't want him thinking about Raven."

Rose grinned maliciously.

"I'll have the situation under control, dad."

_**-( scene break )-**_

The Electro Cardio Graph beeped quietly in the background. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin stood around Raven's bed in the med station with worried looks on their faces. Raven looked as if she was dead, her complexion was even more ashen than usual and she had been motionless for hours. The IV line slowly dripped its saline solution into her arm and her breathing was laborious.

Starfire began to treat her immediately upon reaching the infirmary, pumping her full of anti-inflammatory drugs while apply ice packs to her skull. Upon arriving Cyborg took x rays and found a nasty hematoma in her head, which he drained. It was touch and go for a couple of hours, until the sorceress finally stabilized. Now all they could do was to wait.

"Come on Raven, you can do it." Rabin softly cajoled her.

Their patience was rewarded when Raven entered her healing trance and began to float above her bed. Her three teammates heaved a collective sigh of relief.

"How's Wally doing?" Robin asked.

"He'll live. Slow recovery, in spite of his meteoric metabolism."

Silence befell the room. The question that no one wanted to ask was floating on the surface, like a bubble waiting to burst. Finally Cyborg spoke up.

"What the hell was B doing? I mean, since when can he do that? Say ... you don't think that Trigon might be behind this?"

Robin crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I don't think so. Before we came back, I took some pictures of those circles. They don't look like anything related to Trigon … but I don't know what they are. Terra's behind this somehow. These new powers … we have a real problem on our hands."

"Perhaps Raven will know." Starfire volunteered.

"Maybe, but she needs to recover first. I'm placing her on one week's medical leave. But she should hopefully wake up soon."

"But Rob, what if B and Terra attack again? We're down two Titans. I don't know where B got those powers, but if he's teamed up with Terra, there's no way the three of us can beat them." Cyborg complained.

Starfire began to fidget with her fingers.

"I am confused. Beast Boy has always been our friend, and now he attacked us, and unlike the incident with the Beast, there was no misunderstanding this time. Why is he doing this?"

Robin crossed his arms and a sad expression covered his face and he sighed.

"Maybe he really is a criminal, Starfire. Maybe he really did attack those labs and free the animals."

The princess's jaw trembled with anger as she clenched her right fist.

"No, I cannot accept that!"

"Wake up and smell the coffee, Star. He's with Terra. Raven was always right about her, that girl is evil." Cyborg lamented.

Starfire crossed her arms while she closed her eyes and slowly shook her head.

"No, it is our fault. We were bad friends. I know Beast Boy, he is good. He stopped Terra from murdering Raven and even released us to save her."

Robin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"All that means is that he isn't a murderer, Star."

"Then what shall we do?"

"We'll have to be ready for them next time, and trust me; there will be a next time."

Starfire turned away and began to weep. Cyborg approached Robin.

"This is gonna end bad, Rob."

Robin scowled at the Tin Man.

"You think I don't know that?"

_**-( scene break )-**_

BB and Terra have made their first move. What will Rose's move be?


	11. Chapter 11

Terra's boulder glided silently through the forest, calmly zigzagging through the huge redwoods that grew in the national park where the Titans had once faced off against the alien named Soto. Terra guided the huge rock on its stealthy trip back to Slade's hidden lair, which was in an abandoned dock and ware house on the far side of the forest. Terra and the changeling remained silent throughout the trip home.

While neither chose to speak with their mouths, their body language spoke volumes. Beast Boy's posture was limp and his face betrayed the dismay he was feeling. Terra stood stiffly with her arms crossed over her chest and a frown adorned her face.

The burden of the silence was overwhelming Beast Boy, but he had no idea of what to say. He was still shocked that Terra was ready and prepared to murder Raven in cold blood. His mind raced, and the distant but not forgotten memories of the day Terra attempted to wipe out the Titans once and for all remained vivid in his mind, irritating it the way a stray eyelash could make an eye tearful. They were deep in the forest and only halfway home when he could no longer tolerate the tension in the air. He cleared his throat, not knowing what he would say. Terra turned to him and gave him a scowl worthy of the days when Raven had PMS.

"You have feelings for her! Don't deny it!"

A bewildered look invaded his face.

"What?"

"Dammit BB! We've been lovers for over two months and now I find out that you really love her!"

"You were gonna murder her!"

With a dismissive look she replied. "So? Good riddance, I say!"

"I'm not a murderer, Terra, and neither are you!"

She turned away from him, and her frown had returned.

"You don't know me, BB, you've never understood me. You think I'm some sad girl who needs your pity."

His jaw dropped.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the way you looked after you hit her. You were mortified! Why? She's just a sad, gray witch. If anything, you should have hit her again, for all the crap she's dumped on you over the years."

"Terra, are you jealous … of Raven?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" She hissed at him. "But if you think you can have someone besides me, then you got something else coming buster!"

"Terra, what are you talking about? You know you're my girl, my lover …"

Terra snorted derisively.

"You can forget about that, pal. You're sleeping in your own bed from now own. I'm done with you!"

Terra's boulder gracefully glided into a dilapidated warehouse. With a hand gesture she dismissed the rock, which flew away and tumbled into the nearby ocean. Inside the warehouse was an old office, which probably was once occupied by a foreman many years before. The furniture looked worn and was covered in dust. Terra approached one of the walls, and placed her hand on an old and faded "Employee of the Month" plaque that hung on the wall. It began to glow and immediately scanned he hand.

_Terra Markov … recognized_. An electronic voice announced.

The entire office shuddered and began to descend deep into the ground.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Kid Flash were in the common room, standing in front of the giant TV, which was now displaying the strange circle they saw in the bank's lobby. They had left Raven in the infirmary while she was in her healing trance, knowing there was nothing more they could do for her and that all she needed now was time to recover on her own.

"The symbols are unfamiliar to me. If they were from the Vega system, where Tamaran is located, I would recognize them." Starfire announced.

"I can't find them on any database." Cyborg added.

"Are they pentagrams?" Kid Flash asked. "Is Beast Boy practicing dark magic?"

The elevator's sliding doors swished open and Raven limped out of the lift. From her posture and gait it was obvious to all present that she was still in pain.

"You're going back to the infirmary, little lady, and that's an order!" Cyborg bellowed. "What are you thinking of anyway, getting up in your condition? You have small fracture in your skull."

"Which has already healed." Raven croaked.

"Raven, you do not look well!" Starfire said in a worried voice.

Raven stumbled and the princess caught her.

"Cyborg's right, you need to get back to bed right away." Robin commanded her.

Starfire wrapped Raven's left arm around her shoulder.

"Not until I get a good look at that circle." She moaned.

Starfire led her to the crescent shaped couch, where the Princess gently deposited her. Raven shifted her body, in a futile attempt to get comfortable. She stared at the screen, her indigo eyes focusing on the circle. After a brief moment she nodded her head.

"It's what I thought … it's not a pentagram … it's a transmutation circle."

"A what?" Kid Flash asked.

"Transmutation is the art of converting matter from one form into another, using nothing more than pure willpower. The circle is a tool to focus the transmuting energy."

"How come we've never heard of this before?" Robin asked.

"There are fewer than 10 people in the whole world who can do it, and Beast Boy is not only one of them, he stands head and shoulders above the others."

Robin shook his head, as if denying something he just realized. "Transmutation? Raven … are you talking about alchemy?"

"Precisely. Beast Boy is an alchemist, one of the best the world has seen in centuries."

You said he's the best? How do you know that?"

Raven shifted her weight on the couch, and groaned in pain. She paused before continuing.

"I have met the others. The best they can do is to reshape a handful of sand into a figurine."

"And Beast Boy? What can he do?"

Raven sighed.

"Have you ever wondered how can change size when he morphs?"

The others simply shook their heads.

"We figured that he just could and that it had to do with the Sakutia virus in his blood." Cyborg replied.

"No, that's wrong. The virus, along with the antidote his parents made to save him, allows him to resequence his DNA. But what happens to his body mass when he becomes a bug? Where does it come from when he becomes a T-Rex? There is only one answer: transmutation. He converts his surplus mass into spare matter which is dispersed when he shrinks and converts local matter, usually the air and other material around him, into organic matter when he grows."

She paused.

"He's one of the most powerful alchemists to ever live."

"Well, that explains a lot, he handed our butts to us in that bank lobby." Cyborg remarked. "We never stood a chance against him."

"Maybe not!" Robin interjected. "If we can keep him away from those transmutation circles, he won't be able to transmute!"

"Wrong! He has already demonstrated that he can transmute without using a circle. He's been doing it for years. Whoever is teaching him classic alchemy is starting with the basics. Beast Boy will soon move beyond them. He's the only known alchemist who can transmute without circles, and he'll soon be doing it when …"

Raven paused and sighed.

"We have to rescue him, before he goes down a path he won't be able to return from."

"Rescue him? How are we supposed to do that? You saw how he manhandled us. There's no way we can fight him and win!" Kid Flash complained. "We're totally screwed."

"Sometimes fighting isn't the answer." She replied.

Raven suddenly groaned in pain fell forward. Once again, Starfire caught her.

"OK, it's back to the infirmary for you, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

With a grimace on her face, Raven nodded her agreement. Starfire picked her up bridal style and left with her, taking her back to the infirmary. Cyborg stepped up next to his leader.

"So what are we gonna do, Rob?"

"We have to stop him and Terra."

"And how do we do that?"

Robin walked over to the large picture windows in the common room and gazed out at the city they were entrusted to protect. Normally it looked strong and happy to him. But now, with this new threat, a new villain, an all powerful enemy with god like powers, it looked weak, vulnerable and unprotected.

"I have no idea."

_**-( scene break )-**_

The camouflaged elevator descended deep into the bowels of Slade's lair, creaking as it plunged into what might as well been hell on Earth. They were inside a dark shaft that reeked of oil. After a long descent it gave way to a large and cavernous room that contained Slade's signature machinery, large gears, camshafts and other mechanical parts, which worked together to create a symphony of creaks and other grinding sounds as they manufactured the implements of his war machine. As the elevator, which was basically nothing more than a platform, approached the end of the line, they saw both Ravager and Slade waiting for them. It finally reached the bottom and halted with a shudder. Slade stepped forward and approached the changeling.

"Well done Garfield, you performed with surgical precision. And good thinking on your feet, saving Raven's life."

"No thanks to you!" Rose growled at Terra. "You almost blew the mission."

"What? Since when do we care what happens to Raven? I seem to recall that the last time you sent me after her, I cleaned her clock."

"You failed on that mission too. Back then your mission was to terminate her, and she got away." Rose snarled. "And this mission, which was a calling card mission, you almost killed her. Had you done that we would have had the Justice League all over us. What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have a problem following orders?"

Terra scowled at Slade's daughter.

"I don't have to take your crap, bitch!" Terra shouted as she lunged at Rose.

Slade's daughter was every bit the martial artist he was, plus she was blessed with pre-cognition. She could anticipate her opponents' moves by a few seconds, giving her an incredible advantage in a fight. Terra's blows and kicks were the epitome of perfection, but she was no match for the one eyed warrior. Rose intercepted a roundhouse kick Terra sent at her and trapped it. Terra found herself exposed and unable to move as she balanced on one leg as she tried to free her trapped foot. Rose quickly kicked her in the groin, and even though Terra was a girl and lacked the vulnerability that men had in that part of her body, the blow was very painful and crippling. Rose then threw to the ground and before Terra knew what was happening she felt the ice cold sensation of one of Rose's katanas at her throat.

"Just give me a reason, Terra, and I'll slit your throat so deep …"

Beast boy watched in horror as the scene unfolded before him. He was about to tell Rose to not hurt Terra when Slade's voice boomed.

"Rose, that will be enough. Why don't you take Garfield and debrief him. I'll speak with Terra."

Rose grinned as she stood up, sheathing her sword in the process and restoring it to her back, where her other katana was. She took Garfield's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Come on Gar, we can discuss this over dinner … in my room."

Rose quickly led Beast boy out of the large room while Terra stared incredulously.

"What does she think she's doing?"

"Never mind that. I have a problem with you, Terra. You won't follow orders."

"So you hand Beast Boy over to her? Is that my punishment?"

Slade chuckled.

"Bunking with the changeling is a privilege, my dear. One you have to earn. And if you don't want him … well … there are others who do."

Terra's face became screwed in fury.

"You can't blackmail me that way! Beast Boy is mine!"

"I can, and no, he's not yours. We were watching, Terra. I saw how he reacted when you tried to kill Raven. You are right; he does have feelings for her."

Terra balled her fists in anger.

"What do you want from me, Slade?"

"What do I want? I want your obedience. If you comply, he will be yours again. Though tonight, I'm afraid, he belongs to Rose."

"If she lays a finger on him …"

"Relax, Terra. He doesn't have feelings for her, at least not yet. Fortunately for you, you will soon have an opportunity to redeem yourself. The day after tomorrow you're going to steal some Xenothium for me. Pull that off without a hitch and your boy toy will be returned to you."

Terra scowled at her former mentor.

"I hate you, Slade." She growled.

"I don't need your affection, Terra. Save that for the changeling. All I want is your obedience."

He paused and as he began to turn to leave, he addressed her.

"Terra, I freed you from the stone, and I can just as easily return you to it. If that happens … you'll lose him forever."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Raven woke up in the infirmary. The room was dark and quiet and she could quickly tell that she was alone. According to the digital clock on the wall it was 4:17 AM, which explained her teammate's absense. She couldn't remember how she returned to the infirmary and concluded that she probably passed out in the common room and was returned to her med station.

She was feeling physically better now and sat up on the bed in the med station. She was wearing her leotard and her boots were missing along with her cape. Her feet felt warm and she saw that someone has put some socks on her feet.

Now that she was somewhat clear headed she recollected the events of the day. Beast boy had punched her, apparently unintentionally, since he helped her back to her feet. And then something else hit her. She remembered now who it was: Terra.

Raven felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. All those times she sensed erotic emotions from him … it was now all too painfully obvious … he and Terra were now lovers.

She felt hot tears form in her eyes and she choked back a sob. He had no idea of how she felt about him and now …

Raven felt a wave of indignation swell in her chest. She could remember it as if it was yesterday, when Terra ambushed her, using Overload as bait. She could see Terra standing before her, with a cocky grin on her face.

_Witch …_

Raven felt her jaw tremble in anger. Terra was no doubt using sex to control Beast Boy. As far as Raven knew, few things were lower than that. If anyone was a witch, it was Terra. He was a teenager … exploding with hormones … and his first crush suddenly decides to put out … what chance did he have against that?

But her indignation went beyond that. She was jealous and didn't even try to convince herself that she wasn't. She knew that she wouldn't have that kind of relationship with him … and yet she wished she did.

Raven hopped off the bed and walked over to a window. The city's street lights were still on and the first signs of that morning's traffic could be seen crossing the bay bridge.

"I'll bring you back, Garfield, I promise. Even if I have to do it by myself I'll rescue you from her." She whispered into the darkness, and paused before continuing.

"You're gonna pay for what you've done to my Gar, Terra."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Slade is playing a risky game with his team. Next chapter … the Xenothium heist.


	12. Chapter 12

The door opened with a soft click and swung open. Rose's room reminded Beast Boy of someone else's room: Robin. It felt sterile. Back in the Tower everyone's room reflected their personality. Raven's room was dark and foreboding, in direct contrast to Starfire's abode, which almost felt like a child's room in its cheerfulness and brightness. Cyborg's room was both a monument to his past life, with trophies and award ribbons decorating it while at the same time it also looked like a workshop, a garage, where the tin man parked his chassis every night. And of course there was Beast Boy's old room, which wore its clutter and messiness like a mask, which he also wore. A mask that was meant to hide the pain the young man felt, that consumed him from the day he helplessly watched his parents die in an accident. And that continued to eat at him, from his failure with the Doom Patrol and culminating with his failure as a Teen Titan, leading to his final rejection and abandonment.

But Robin's room was void and sterile, just as much as Rose's was now. The changeling understood that the Boy Wonder's room was also a mask, much like the one he wore on his face. Even though they had lived together for years, Robin was an enigma to him. For one thing, he had yet to reveal his true identity to his teammates. Therefore there were no knick knacks, no photographs, nothing that would identify who Robin really was. He didn't even have civilian clothing in his closet.

Rose had no problem with Beast Boy learning her identity or seeing her face. But as he entered the personality free room he began to wonder … just who was Rose Wilson? What made her tick? Was she just a version of Slade with a hot female body? And most of all … what did Rose Wilson, the Ravager, want with Beast Boy, the fallen superhero and former Teen Titan.

Rose removed her twin sheaths from her back and reverently placed them on a rack on a credenza. Well, at least he knew what her most prized possession was. She then turned to the changeling and smiled.

"Hungry?" She asked.

He nodded his affirmation and she pressed an intercom button on the wall. A synthetic voiced answered her call.

_This is the kitchen … how may we serve you Miss Rose?_

"Send up some dinner for me and Garfield."

_Do you have any preferences?_

"Something vegetarian."

_Dinner will require 12 minutes to prepare. It will be brought to your room when it is ready._

Rose sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I don't bite. Have a seat."

Beast Boy understood that was an invitation to sit next to her. He accepted and sat down, leaving enough spaces between them to accommodate two people.

"You performed well today."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did. You showed self discipline. The temptation to go back with them must have been great."

"What would have been the point of going back to them?" He asked.

"None. But an undisciplined mind would have hoped that there might be one."

His ears drooped.

"How did you know?"

"You lived with them for over four years. And even though they treated you like garbage and eventually betrayed you, they were the closest thing you had to a family, that is, until we rescued you from them."

She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You miss Raven the most, don't you?"

He sighed.

"I know, it doesn't make any sense. I mean, she totally hates me."

Rose chuckled. "She doesn't."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Rose patted him on the shoulder.

"She's dysfunctional, Gar. It isn't surprising; she is a half demon after all. But in her own messed up way she was probably the only one who cared for you. She did come see you in prison."

Beast Boy laughed half heartedly.

"And then there's Terra."

Rose sighed. "Yes, and we have a problem."

"Yeah, I know, she tried to kill Raven …"

"And you don't like to kill."

"Yeah, I don't."

Rose stood up and walked back to the credenza. He grabbed one of her katanas and in a swift and elegant motion she unsheathed it. She twirled the blade in front of her, its hard steel shimmering under the room's fluorescent lights.

"I'm not afraid to kill, Gar; not if there is a purpose. But Terra had no purpose. She has become a liability to our family."

He became slightly alarmed upon hearing her words.

"You guys aren't gonna get rid of her?"

Rose sheathed her sword and restored it to the credenza.

"Dad has a strange attachment to her, so she isn't going anywhere … but you know the saying … things change."

He stood up and approached her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna go out on a limb. She's jealous of Raven and put you into the 'doghouse', right?"

"Doghouse?"

"You've been banned from her bed; correct me if I'm wrong."

A frown appeared on his face.

"Have you guys been spying on us at night?"

She shook her head.

"No Gar, I haven't. But I know her all too well. She's always been jealous and insecure … very insecure. You deserve better than a loser like her."

The door suddenly opened and a Slade-bot, carrying a dinner tray entered the room. It placed their meals on a small table and left without even acknowledging them.

"Let's eat." She invited him.

He sat down and sniffed the food, which was perfectly prepared. He picked up his fork and looked at her, sitting across the small circular table from him.

"What are you trying to tell me, Rose?"

Ravager hesitated before replying.

"Nothing … anyway … we need to talk about the next mission, which is the day after tomorrow."

He stopped chewing on his food.

"That soon?"

"Yes, that soon, and this is a real mission. We need some Xenothium and a shipment is arriving in town. Dad says you're ready to work without transmutation circles."

He resumed eating and after swallowing a mouthful of tofu he responded.

"The Titans are going to be there."

"We're counting on it." She replied.

"No, you don't get it. They won't be expecting us. They'll be expecting Red X."

Rose snorted.

"There's been no sign of him in months. He left town months ago."

Beast Boy poked at his food.

"Maybe, but he'll be there. He always needs Xenothium and he loves to give us … I mean … the Titans the slip, he lives to make them look stupid. He's an arrogant jerk and Robin's been dying to bust him."

Rose smiled.

"Excellent, they won't be expecting you."

"What about Terra?"

"Oh, she'll be there with you."

Beast Boy pushed his food away, with a troubled look on his face.

"The two of us versus that Titans and Red X? That's a lot."

"You can do it, I know you can."

He smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks Rose, it's good to have someone believe in me."

She pulled him close to her and kissed him.

"I believe in you, Gar, and more, a lot more. Now you get some rest, we have a really busy day tomorrow. We'll be training all day for the mission."

_**-( scene break )-**_

As Beast Boy exited Rose's room he saw the Geomancer walking down the hallway, away from. Her gait was stiff, and her hands, while not balled, looked tense.

"Terra! Wait up."

She briefly turned around to look at him, but immediately resumed walking.

"Terra!"

"Leave me alone."

He sprinted to catch up with her. He ran past her and got in front of her, blocking her way.

"What's the matter?"

"You mean you really don't know?"

"No, I don't."

Terra snorted derisively as she walked around the changeling.

"You're pathetic; you're still in love with her."

"What are you talking about?" He shrieked.

Terra stopped and spun around.

"I can't trust you."

"What? You aren't making any sense!"

Terra marched up to him until they were face to face.

"Remember when I asked if you would be my friend, no matter what I did, and you promised?"

He nodded and gulped, knowing well where this going.

"And then you turned away from me."

"But Terra, you betrayed us."

"I DIDN'T BETRAY YOU! JUST THE OTHERS!" She screamed. "I got you out of the Tower before the attacked, but all you could do was think of them. They were more important to you than I was!"

"Terra … that's not true!"

"Yes, it is! And now, here we are now, a couple, a real couple. Dammit BB, I sleep with you and it turns out that you aren't faithful to me."

"I am faithful! But I won't let you kill anyone, not even Raven."

Terra paused for a moment. She then placed her thumb on his mouth and rubbed his lips. She then showed him her thumb. It had lipstick on it.

_Oh crap!_

Terra spun around and marched away at a brisk pace.

"You can go sleep with Rose, for all I care." She vocalized in a deadpan monotone.

"Terra, wait! I can explain!"

She ignored him, and marched into her room, slamming the door behind her. A loud click was heard as she locked her door.

Beast Boy face palmed himself with a loud slap. He saw Rose's door between his spread fingers. She had no doubt heard everything. Things just couldn't get any worse, he thought. Before he headed back to his room, Rose's door opened. She leaned against the door frame and made eye contact with him.

"That sounded harsh."

"It was."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I thought it was time to hit the sack?"

She smiled.

"We can … in my room."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Kid Flash came to a screeching halt in front of Robin.

"I just covered the entire perimeter, there's no one here, Robin."

The Boy Wonder crossed his arms and walked to the roof top's edge. It was the very same building, where three years ago he, as Slade's unwilling apprentice, fought against his teammates. There was no sign of that night's confrontation. All the damage had long since been repaired, including the huge 'Wayne Enterprises' sign that adorned the top if the building.

"Cyborg?"

The cybernetic Titan had two radar dishes protruding from his shoulders, and they rotated asynchronously. With a serious look on his face he tapped on a small console that popped out of his forearm.

"No sign of him, of course he might have upgraded his stealth tech."

Robin flipped his communicator open.

"Starfire, do you have anything to report?"

_Negative, I am flying 1000 feet above the building and do not see anything unusual._

"Keep looking, Star! He won't give us the slip today."

Robin shut his communicator and turned to Raven.

"I'm not sensing anything unusual … Robin … maybe he won't come … he knows we're ready for him."

Robin shook his head.

"He'll be here. I know him, he wants the Xenothium and he wants to humiliate us again."

Robin reopened his communicator.

"All clear ... send the chopper in."

_Are you sure? What about_ … A disembodied voice replied.

"We'll worry about Red X, Captain; you just get that cargo of Xenothium here."

The delivery was switched to the middle of the night at the last moment, hoping to throw off Red-X and to provide an element of stealth to the delivery. The four Titans stared out into the void of the darkness while Starfire continued to silently patrol overhead, using her sensitive aliens eyes to watch for any sign of Red X. At first the only sound to be heard was the drone of late night automobile traffic far down below on the streets. Robin pulled out a pair of collapsible binoculars and peered into the nighttime sky, while the others strained their ears, listening for the silent high tech helicopter.

"Over there." Robin pointed.

The others strained to see the dark helicopter approach and they heard it before they saw it. It quietly approached the building and Robin signaled for it to land on the helipad.

"Well, that was easy … too easy." Raven remarked.

As soon as had the chopper touched down several loud explosions were heard. Cyborg turned just in time to see each of the giant letters on the building's rooftop wobble and fall down one by one.

"Go! Go! Get out of here!" Robin shouted at the helicopter.

But it was too late. The huge 'W' from the sign tipped over and crashed onto the helicopter, damaging is blades and making it unable to fly.

"He's here! Don't let him get the Xenothium!"

Red X materialized out of thin air, landing on another fallen letter.

"You kids didn't think that you could throw a party and not have me crash it, did you?"

"The only thing that's gonna crash is your butt into a jail cell!" Cyborg bellowed.

"Promises, promises." Red X taunted the 5 heroes. "So where's Beast Boy? I heard he ran off with Terra. Rumor has it that they're a hot couple now, if you know what I mean."

"Shut up!" Raven screamed as she blasted shards of her dark energy at him, which he easily dodged, while firing his signature red X's at her. She raised a shield to block them, but gasped as they changed course, swung around her and hit her from behind. A huge X trapped her, wrapping itself around her body while a smaller X covered her mouth.

"You didn't think I would show up without some new tricks, did you?"

Kid Flash charged at the masked villain, who was now standing near a ledge.

"Gotcha!" Wally shouted in triumph. His glee quickly turned into a shriek as he passed right through Red X and fell over the edge, plunging from the 70th floor level roof.

"Craaap!" He shouted as he fell.

Red X threw what appeared to be a red ball at Wally. It stretched into a red rope, wrapping itself around one of the speedster's ankles and catching onto a flag pole, leaving Wally safe, but dangling upside down.

Cyborg and Robin came up running. Vic's sonic cannon was charged and ready to fire. Suddenly they both tripped and fell down, finding themselves stuck to a red layer on the ground.

"Watch your step!" He taunted them. "Now where is my new hot girlfriend?"

He had to leap out of the way as a barrage of star bolts came raining down from the sky, accompanied by Starfire's grunts.

"I am not your girlfriend!"

"You don't know what you are missing out on, cutie." He chortled as he leaped out of the way, launching his X's at her.

Starfire intercepted them with her laser vision and each one disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You will not be victorious!" She boomed at him. "You are a bad person and will go to jail!"

"Gotta catch me first, babe! And if you do that, I'll show you what a real man is like."

Starfire screeched her anger and lunged at Red X. He didn't even flinch as she approached. As she tackled him his body exploded and she found herself coated in the sticky red goo. She fell down and was stick to the floor, trapped like the others. The real Red X, who uncloaked himself, laughed.

"That was easier than I hoped! Now if you'll excuse me, there's some Xenothium with my name on it on that helicopter."

As Red X reached for the two canisters in the chopper, he heard a familiar voice.

"Dude, I don't think so. That Xenothium is mine."

Red X turned around and saw the changeling and the geomancer standing on a floating boulder.

"Well, well, if it isn't the full green alchemist and his pretty sidekick … tell you what Beast Boy … how about we keep this simple and split the Xenothium?"

Beast Boy hopped off of Terra's boulder, just feet from Red X.

"Nice work with the Titans … but sorry dude, I'm not splitting the Xenothium with you."

"Have your way, kid!"

Red X raised his hands and a swarm of X's came flying out of them.

_**-( scene break )-**_

I left you with another cliffhanger. And I won't be able to update until sometime next week, sorry!


	13. Chapter 13

The barrage of red, gooey and elastic X's shot out of the masked villain's palms as if they were a pair of Gatling guns, making loud popping sounds with the regularity of a metronome. Beast Boy flipped over, doing a backwards somersault, dodging the first barrage. As Red X intensified his attack the changeling, who was still upside down, morphed into a humming bird, and flitted between the flying X's, many which missed him by mere millimeters.

"Nice moves, Beast Boy, but we both know who's gonna win this duel." The opportunistic thief challenged him.

Red X had to suddenly perform a flip in the air, to dodge a squadron of sharp rocks that were zeroing in on him. The projectiles continued their trajectory, and Beast Boy suddenly found himself in their path. Back in his human form he quickly ducked, and the razor sharp shards buzzed over his head.

"Watch it, Terra!" He shouted in a testy voice.

"Stay the hell out of my way, loser!" She shouted back at him.

Red X did a triple backwards flip and landed on the helicopter's wreckage.

"Say it isn't so! Trouble in paradise, kids?" He asked. "I thought you were a pair of love birds. So did you dump Beast Boy again, Terra?"

"Shut your trap, Red X. What's between BB and me is none of your business."

The masked villain did another flip, this time landing next to the still gagged and tied up gray sorceress.

"Looks like I hit a nerve. What do you think, Raven?"

Raven made more muffled sounds while she struggled to free herself. Red X caressed her face with his index finger.

"I'd love to hear what you have to say, Raven, but if I ungag you, you'll just go and say those magic words of yours, and I wouldn't want you to do that. But I will say this, you've really filled out nicely now that you're older …."

Red X's hand began to stray down towards her chest.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Beast Boy bellowed as he slapped the ground with his right palm. Energy tendrils shot across the floor towards Red X. The floor below him took the form of a large fist and punched him in the face, sending him flying. He flipped over several times, and landed near the helicopter. He rubbed his chin repeatedly before answering Gar's challenge.

"That packed quite a wallop, Beast Boy. But that isn't what surprised me … you have a thing for Raven! … What do you think of that, Terra? I think Beast Boy has a crush on Raven!"

Terra shrieked in anger as she lunged at Red X.

"Shut the hell up, you masked moron!"

Red X dodged her attack with the aplomb of a bullfighter, and slapped one of his trademarked X's on her back as she swooped past him. It grew and wrapped itself around her arms and legs, sending her tumbling onto the ground. She rolled over several times before stopping and sitting up. Though her arms and legs were immobilized, her powers were still at her disposal. Her eyes glowed yellow and strips of concrete peeled away from the rooftops' floor and flew towards Red X, who easily leaped out of harm's way.

"BB, get your ass over here and free me!"

The changeling ran over to the blonde's side. She scowled at him as he placed his fingertips on the gooey mess that she was trapped in. Energy tendrils leaped from his finger tips. Raven, who was still immobilized, watched carefully as th Terra's bonds melted away, without the need for a transmutation circle. She briefly made eye contact with Beast Boy before he averted he gaze back towards the helicopter. Red X was inside the damaged chopper, and had both cases of Xenothium in his hands. He turned towards the changeling.

"It's been fun kids, but I've got what I came for, so if you'll excuse me …"

Red X stopped speaking when he felt an ice cold and razor sharp blade at this throat. A deadpan female voice came from behind him.

"You'll put those cases down … carefully." Ravager instructed him.

"And who are you?" He asked in a flirtatious voice. "Are you Beast Boy's new girlfriend? If you are, you should dump him and hook up with me."

Ravager pressed her blade even harder against his neck and he felt a second blade suddenly poking his back.

"Unless you want me to slice your head off and ram my other sword through your body you'd better put those cases down … this is my final warning."

Red X complied and gently lowered the titanium lined cases. Terra and Beast Boy ran up to him and each took one.

"I'm not accustomed to losing …" He began.

"You'd better get used to it." Ravager droned. "You might be able to bamboozle the Titans, but we're out of your league, Red-X."

The masked villain hit Ravager in the face with an elbow, sending her tumbling out of the chopper. He then lunged at Beast Boy, who leaped away. Before Red X could react, Terra swooped in, flying on one of her boulders. He hopped on and then flew out of his reach. Red X shouted in frustration and began to fire X's at them, but it was for naught as they were already out of his weapon's range.

He didn't see Ravager rise behind him nor did he see her blow. She struck him on the back of his head with the butt of her sword, knocking him out. Terra and Beast Boy flew back down to collect her. Rose paused and indicated to them to wait, as she heard Slade speak on her ear communicator.

_Bring Red X back with you._

"Are you sure, dad? Why …"

_Yes, I am, bring him back. That's an order, Rose._

She turned to face her teammates.

"We're bringing him back with us."

"We are? Why?" The changeling asked. "That wasn't part of the mission."

"The mission's been redefined, now let's go!"

Beast Boy nodded and turned around. As he headed back to Terra's boulder he passed Raven, who was still immobilized. He stopped and they locked eyes. He leaned over and reached for her red, sticky bonds, but stopped himself.

"Sorry, Raven. Not this time." He mumbled as he stood up and resumed walking. He hopped onto Terra's boulder along with Rose who was carrying a tied up Red X over shoulder. Just as the police sirens began to become louder as the police approached the building Terra guided her flying rock into the dark sky and within seconds they were no longer visible.

_**-( scene break )-**_

The scene in the common room was, as Starfire would say: unglorious. Robin still had red goo in his hair, and Starfire's red locks were in even worse shape. It had also gotten into some of Cyborg's gears and servos, causing his mechanical limbs to sporadically jerk and make strange whining sounds. It had taken the police almost an hour to free them from the gooey bonds that trapped them.

Kid Flash was sitting on the crescent shaped couch, nursing a sprained ankle, while Raven paced around the room, oblivious to the burn marks on her face left by the X that Cyborg once again had to tear from her sensitive skin.

The teen heroes didn't always win their battles and more than once they had been humiliated by an opponent, Red X more often than not. Nevertheless, their pride was especially wounded this time. They had done their best to prepare for Red X's heist and their young nemesis handily defeated them. It was embarrassing to say the least. But what made it even worse was that their old teammate's new team, if it could be called that, was able to defeat and capture their nemesis.

The common room was dead silent. No one seemed eager to discuss the humiliation they just suffered, the second time in just three days. Finally, Cyborg broke the silence.

"Who was that with Terra and B? I've never seen her before."

"Don't' ask me; I didn't even see her, I was dangling upside down from a flag pole, in case you've forgotten."

"We haven't." Robin replied as he typed on his console. "And there's nothing about her on any database. It's like she doesn't exist."

"But she does exist." Starfire added. "And it was also obvious that Beast Boy and Terra were having the lover's quarrel. I wonder if Red X was correct, perhaps the mystery woman is Beast Boy's new girlfriend."

"Don't even joke about that, Starfire." Raven grumbled.

"Then who is she?" Starfire asked.

"We don't know, but she is probably responsible for breaking Beast Boy out of jail." Robin interjected.

"This just couldn't be any worse." Raven fumed. "Garfield stole that Xenothium and they were able to accomplish what we could never do … capture Red X."

"What could they possibly want the Xenothium for?" Cyborg asked.

"And what are they going to do with the Red-X?" Starfire added.

Robin bellowed his frustration as he smashed his fist into the nearby kitchen table, breaking it in half.

"Destroying the furniture won't answer our questions, Robin." Raven calmly chided him in her monotone.

The Boy Wonder heaved a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry … I've never been this frustrated … and you were right Raven … he was able to perform his alchemy without transmutation circles this time ... this isn't good."

Raven nodded. "His power has indeed grown, though I sensed from him a lack of desire to use it."

"Yeah, he only used it once as a weapon, when Red X was about to cop a feel from you." Cyborg remarked. "Raven, is there something we should know?"

"What did you sense from him?" Kid Flash asked.

All eyes were on Raven, waiting for an answer.

"It's hard to say … I sensed a great deal of confusion and ambivalence from him."

"That really helps." Cyborg remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm not a mind reader!" Raven snapped at him. "I can only feel his emotions, and they were many. Putting them into context is difficult. All I can say with certainty is that all he wanted to do was grab that Xenothium and leave. Beyond that, everything was a blur."

"So in other words, we don't know who the girl with the swords was, why they stole the Xenothium or why they captured Red X." Kid Flash summarized. "We've got bupkus."

Robin crossed his arms before replying. "I think we need to look for answers elsewhere. We're looking in the wrong places."

"And where would the right places be?" Raven asked.

Robin turned to Kid Flash. "Wally, did you ever officially break up with Jinx?"

The speedster frowned.

"We stopped talking with each other after she went back and rejoined the Hive. Some might count that as 'breaking up' … what does that have to do with anything?" Wally replied.

"Maybe Jinx knows who our mystery woman is." Raven droned in her monotone. "It might be worth a try."

"Oh, and what am I supposed to do? Just show up at the Hive's front door, assuming I can find it, and just pick things up with her like nothing had happened?"

"You could take her flowers and candy." Raven suggested.

Kid Flash snorted.

"Actually, when you think about it, the Hive probably sees Beast Boy's team as competition. They might be more than cooperative." Robin remarked. "It's worth giving it a try … and Wally … chocolates and flowers … it might not be a bad idea."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Terra's flying boulder glided silently through the nighttime forest, so stealthily that they would occasionally startle a deer or some other denizen of the forest as they would approach making no sound whatsoever in the tranquil forest, where the only sound heard was that of crickets chirping.

While the boulder's 4 occupants remained silent, there was a palpable tension in the air. Beast Boy stood in the middle, flanked by his two teammates. Terra was on his left and she would periodically throw a hostile glance at Rose. The platinum blonde never looked back at her but her body language betrayed her equally unfriendly feelings towards Terra. Red X remained tightly bound and began to stir as he regained consciousness.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and recalled the night before. He and Rose had indeed started out just "talking", but it didn't end that way. They began by talking about Beast Boy's time with the Titans. It wasn't long before the topic of Terra came up. Her betrayals and the times she broke his heart, including the current situation.

That was when Rose made her move.

_Gar, you know I'll never break your heart._

Deep in his heart, Beast Boy didn't believe her … but he wanted to believe her. Rose did come across as more stable than Terra. She was fierce and scary, even scarier than Raven. But there was something about the platinum blonde that made him feel comfortable. She seemed so approachable and he felt safe with her, which made no sense as she was Slade's own flesh and blood.

Flesh … he couldn't believe that they slept together that night. And she was exquisite … so much better than Terra. The only fly in the ointment was that he didn't love Rose, he loved Terra … or at least that's what he told himself.

And then there was the incident with Raven. He was still at a loss as to why he felt so protective of the gray witch … it made no sense. She always treated him like dirt. Sure, she came to visit him at the prison, but he figured that was just done out of guilt.

So why did he care about her?

Beast Boy snapped out of his fund as the boulder landed in front of the old building that hided the entrance to Slade's lair. Soon enough they were facing their boss, whose body language radiated his approval.

"Well done, you brought back the Xenothium and our prisoner. I will take him into custody. You have earned some well deserved rest. We'll discuss the mission over breakfast tomorrow."

Red X was now wide awake and began to squirm as two Slade-bots took him from Rose and dragged him away.

"Slade, what's the Xenothium for?" Beast Boy asked.

Slade was already following the robots. He stopped, and without turning around he answered.

"Patience, Garfield, all will be revealed in due time."

Slade resumed walking and left the room.

"That's vintage Slade for you." He remarked. "Cryptic and mysterious."

Terra turned and without saying a word she walked away.

"Terra, wait, I want to talk with you."

He placed an hand on her shoulder and she jerked it away.

"I don't want to talk with you."

"But Terra .."

She spun around, glaring at him.

"You think I'm stupid? I know you slept with that whore last night and don't deny it."

"What's it to you, Terra?" Rose interjected. "You kicked him out of your room."

"He's still mine, Rose, don't you forget it!"

"You have a strange way of showing it, Terra. You threw him out like yesterday's trash … of course, that isn't the first time you've done that, is it? But I don't mind, your loss is my gain."

Terra grabbed Beast Boy's hand and began to drag him away.

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you, you one eyed bitch. Well you forget it, he's sleeping with me tonight and once I'm done with him, he won't even remember your name!"

"Oh really … so tell us Gar, who are you spending the night with?"

The changeling sweat dropped and gulped.

"I'm … going with Terra." He stammered.

And ear to ear grin appeared on Terra's face.

"Sorry Popeye, you lose." She gloated as she dragged Beast boy away.

Rose watched them leave. Once they were gone she tapped on her ear piece.

_Did it go as planned?_

"Yes dad, it did." She replied in an unhappy voice.

_Forget him Rose. He is nothing more than a tool to achieve our real objective, and once we have it we won't need him anymore. But for now we need him and Terra. She has been taught her lesson and will now be compliant to our wishes._

"Are you sure there's no way we could keep him afterwards? I could find a way for Terra to have an 'accident'. "

_No, Rose, there isn't. Now come down to my office, there's someone you need to meet._

_**-( scene break )-**_


	14. Chapter 14 meet Red X

The hour was late and luna was shining brightly above Jump City. It was a full moon and it cast long and sinister shadows over the abandoned business district, whose dilapidated and empty buildings stood silently, waiting for the wrecking ball that would someday knock them down to make way for new and bright office buildings.

The five teen superheroes converged on a small structure in the heart of the empty district. Kid Flash arrived first, followed by Raven and Starfire who flew and landed next to him. Finally, the T-Car pulled up and Cyborg and Robin joined their friends.

"Their hideout is an abandoned 'Taco Hut'?" Raven remarked. "That's low, even by their standards."

"Raven's got a point, are you sure this is the place?" Cyborg interjected.

"I'm 100% positive. I saw Billy Numerous enter the fridge, and he never came back out. It's probably an elevator into their base below." Kid Flash reassured his teammates.

"And we can do the 'marching in' and they will not attack us?" Starfire asked.

Kid Flash tugged at his collar while he sweat dropped.

"Well, that's what I'm hoping. I mean, Jinx and I never really broke up. It should be a piece of cake."

"Famous last words." Raven grumbled. "Don't you think that maybe sneaking up on them is a bad idea?"

Robin nodded his agreement.

"Raven's right, if we are showing up as friends, we shouldn't surprise them."

Wally crossed his arms. "I don't think there's a doorbell, if that's what you're saying … but I guess you're right … let's do it."

The five heroes entered the dilapidated fast food eatery. Most of its windows were smashed and the floor was filthy. All the appliances in the food preparation area were gone and vandals had stripped the copper plumbing out of the walls. An old sign on a wall proclaimed in faded colors: "Try our taco/burrito combo! Includes free drink! Only $1.99 plus tax." It was plain to see that the establishment had been out of business and abandoned for years.

As Kid Flash led them towards the fridge he cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted.

"Yoo hoo! Jinxie! It's me, your stud muffin! We just want to talk with you guys about …"

Wally and the other four Titans gasped as the floor became electrified, shocking them unconscious. The floor then opened below them and they fell down a chute.

_**-( scene break )-**_

"I'm on my way, dad." Rose grumbled as she shut off her ear piece.

Terra's voice, gloating '_Sorry Popeye, you lose_' resonated in her mind.

Rose wasn't sure when it happened. At first she only desired the changeling in a carnal manner. Rose wasn't a blushing virgin, she had her share of partners since she reached puberty and she never felt attached to any of them and wasn't expecting to have any romantic feelings for the changeling.

All she knew now was that she was in love with him, a feeling she found to be both exhilarating and at the same time unsettling.

Rose had lived a somewhat normal life until shortly after her fifteenth birthday. She was raised by her mother and not only had she never met her father; she didn't even know who he was. Her mother, Lillian Worth, never told her about her mysterious father, who over the years provided generously for them as they lived in what was euphemistically know as a McMansion in a posh neighborhood, had luxury cars in the garage and the finest clothes hung in their closets.

Rose was athletically gifted and this was apparent from a very early age. She was also very aggressive and her mother's friends suggested that she sign up for martial arts as a way to learn self discipline and to control her fiery temper.

She proved to be a natural, and was winning Tae Kwon Do and Jujitsu national championships before she was ten. She progressed into Mixed Martial Arts and became a grand master in Asian swordsmanship by the time she was thirteen.

Rose hit puberty at this time. She began a rebellious streak against her mother and secretly engaged in casual sex with boys she knew from school and the martial arts academies. Lillian was aware of her behavior but was unable to do anything to stop her.

One evening, shortly after her fifteenth birthday, Rose was feeling especially brazen and brought a boy home for a one night stand. The young lad, whose name she had long since forgotten, was feeling a bit uneasy about going into the Worth household, even though Rose reassured him that her mother would say nothing, as she had given up trying to control her.

As she opened the front door she turned to her beau-du-jour and gave him a sensuous smile.

"Just relax, we're gonna have some fun, and by fun I mean we're gonna get laid."

Instead of relaxing, the boy became wide eyed and released her hand. He fled into the darkness of the night, tripping once as he fled in terror..

"What a wuss, he must be a virgin." She mumbled under her breath. She then turned around and saw a huge man standing in the house's ample foyer. A small shriek escaped her lips. She quickly recovered and adopted a fighting stance.

"Who are you!? What are you doing in our house!?" She bellowed at the stranger.

Lillian entered the foyer from a hallway and stood beside the he stranger. He was a tall, muscular man with an eye patch. It was then that Rose noticed that his hair and goatee were the same platinum blond color as her own long hair. Her eyes widened as the realization hit her.

"Dad?" She stammered as she relaxed her fighting stance.

Her mother stepped forward.

"Yes, Rose this is your father." Lillian replied.

Rose cast a wary look at the tall stranger. He stepped forward and extended his hand forward, with his palm facing upward, in a paternal gesture. Rose accepted it and took his hand.

"My name is Slade, Slade Wilson." He announced in monotonic baritone.

Rose became wide eyed.

"You're … you're the guy who's always fighting with the Teen Titans in Jump City?"

"That is correct, Rose."

She shook her head, looking clearly confused.

"Why are you here?"

"I've come for you Rose. I've stayed in touch with your mother over the years and she informed me that she can no longer handle you and has asked me to take you with me."

She turned to her mother.

"But he's a villain, mom!"

Slade chucked.

"Villain is such a harsh word, Rose. Much like you I refuse to bow to conventions."

"What do you want from me … dad?"

"You are my flesh and blood, Rose and I need someone to stand at my side. I tried to get Robin to do so and later I recruited a young girl named Terra. Both failed me and I now realize that I can only trust my family with such an important task."

"What about Wintergreen?" Lillian asked.

"He is a special case, a longtime comrade, but he is too old to be a warrior. For that I need someone young and talented. Robin and Terra were both, but I was unable to win their loyalty."

Rose again shook her head.

"You want me to fight with the Teen Titans? I'm just a martial artist, dad, I don't have any superpowers."

Slade placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"When your training is complete, you will be better than them."

After briefly deliberating, Rose accepted Slade's offer and moved out of her mother's house. Lillian died a year later in an automobile accident. There was no going back for Rose.

Slade began her training, which was far more challenging than anything she experienced before. While grueling, it gave her a great deal of confidence and her skill level soared. Slade ran a tough school and his military past showed as he demanded the utmost in discipline from her. The only leeway he gave her was in engaging in her one night stands. The deal he offered her was simple, she could bang as many men as she wanted as long as:

She didn't bring them home.

She didn't catch an STD.

She didn't get pregnant.

One night Slade and Rose were sharing a gourmet dinner that Wintergreen prepared for them. Slade would come and go from his super secret lair, and would often be gone for weeks at a time, leaving Rose alone with Wintergreen, who supervised her training during his absence. During the first year he shared his past experiences with her, including his entanglements with the Titans and how Trigon had saved him from a certain death. Rose knew that her father had avoided facing the Titans since the Trigon event and she had a feeling that would soon be ending.

"Hey Dad, when are we gonna kick the Titans' asses?" She asked between mouthfuls of food.

Slade took a sip of wine before answering her.

"You've made great progress, Rose, but you aren't ready to face them. But that will soon change. And don't talk with your mouth full."

"Really? How? Are you going to teach me a new martial art?"

"No, daughter, that part of your training is complete."

"Ok, so what's next then?"

"Have you ever wondered how I became as strong and fast as I am?"

"You mean you weren't born that way?"

"No Rose, I wasn't … you might find this hard to believe … but I used to be a soldier... a patriot in the service of my country … I volunteered to serve as a guinea pig in an experiment to create a super soldier."

"So I'm guessing that it worked?"

"Too well, they felt threatened by the results and cancelled the program. They created a serum and it worked. But it also made me more independent, though they claim it made me unstable. I did learn the formula before it was destroyed, Rose, and I think you are ready for it."

Slade's serum did indeed work, but the military was right, it did make its recipients unstable, at least at first. As a precaution, Slade had locked her in a cell after administering the serum. As expected, Rose went temporarily insane. The effect lasted only two days. Unfortunately during that time she gouged her eye out with the handle of a plastic spoon, saying repeatedly "Now I'm just like you dad." After the insanity wore off Rose donned an eye patch like her father and her cowl, like her father's mask, now had a single eye hole. But the serum worked. She now had super human strength and speed.

Back in the present Rose pondered all that had happened. Why did she care about Beast Boy? Was it just jealousy that he was Terra's guy? Was it a side effect of the serum? Rose shook her head as she walked down the hallway. It was more than that. She had spent the night with more guys than she could count, but waking up the next morning, sleeping next to the changeling … it was the first time she ever felt happy in her entire life.

She walked into Slade's office. Red X was sitting on a chair, tied up and squirming as he tried, in vain, to free himself. Slade was wearing his mask and Rose's face was covered by her cowl. She stopped and stood in front of Red X.

"So you're the loser who's been giving the Titans so much trouble?" She sneered at him.

Slade chuckled.

"There's a good reason why he's been able to do so."

"And what would that be?"

Slade walked up to Red X and grabbed his mask.

"No, please don't, my anonymity is all I have."

"Nonsense boy, you have something far more valuable than that, even if you don't what it is. But today is your lucky day, as all will be revealed to you."

Slade yanked the mask off and tossed it aside, revealing Red X's face. Rose stared at him in disbelief, her mouth agape.

"Dad! Is he …"

"Yes, Rose, he's one of us."

Red X's head was covered in shoulder length platinum blond hair. And his features looked familiar.

"One of us?" You mean …"

Slade removed his mask.

"Yes Rose. This is your half brother, Grant Wilson."

_**-( scene break )-**_

The five Titans moaned and groaned as they slowly sat up, some rubbing their heads, others their bottoms, depending on how they landed.

"Man, that packed a wallop." Cyborg groaned. "I don't even remember how we got here."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Raven added as she continued to rub her head.

Robin stood up and surveyed their surroundings. A dull buzz hummed in the air, and then he saw it: they were inside a force field.

"We're trapped inside a containment field." The Boy Wonder moaned.

"You mean a level 5 containment field, barf brain! And there's no way you pit sniffing Titans can get out!" Gizmo chortled with glee.

The other members of the Hive-5 appeared, one by one. Mammoth was munching on a bucket of fried chicken and swatted Billy's hand when the self replicator tried to steal a piece from him. Kyd Wykkyd and See-more also appeared. Finally Jinx, with a cat like grin on her face, showed up.

"Hi Wally, did you miss me?" She purred in a sing song voice.

"Yeah, I sure did!" He perked up.

"Well that's too bad, because I don't miss you."

Wally hid his disappointment and instead turned on the charm.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten all the good times we shared?" He replied.

Jinx frowned.

"You mean when you tricked me into betraying my friends?" She barked at him.

Raven approached the speedster and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wally, you've heard of the saying: 'When you're stuck in a hole, stop digging?"

Kid Flash ignored Raven.

"But Jinx … you're my girl!" He said as he wagged his eyebrows.

The enchantress slapped her forehead in frustration. "Why are you guys here? We haven't done anything."

Robin approached the force field, testing it with his gloved hand. The force field sizzled and he immediately withdrew his hand. He then reached into his shirt and pulled out a picture of Ravager.

"We know, we haven't come here to arrest you. We're wondering if you know who she is."

Robin held up the photo and Jinx took a close look at it. She sighed and addressed the bald midget.

"Turn off the containment field, Gizmo."

"WHAT!? Have you lost your freaking mind, Jinx!?" He barked back at her.

"I said, turn it off."

Gizmo began to swear under his breath, but complied with her order as he pushed a button on a console. The containment field evaporated. Jinx gestured to the Titans to join her at a nearby table. Once everyone, Titans and Hive were seated, she spoke up.

"Yeah, I know who she is." She spoke.

"You mean you Titans don't know?" Gizmo laughed. "You are a bunch of sludge heads"

The Titans ignored the bald pipsqueak and focused their collective attention on Jinx.

"Her name is Ravager. When she first showed up a few months ago she challenged us, she said that she was the new crime boss in town and that we should stay out of her way."

"So you guys just rolled over and played dead for her? Is that why you've been staying out of trouble?" Robin asked.

Jinx glared at him.

"Of course we didn't! Jump City is our turf, we wouldn't just hand it over to some wannabe!"

"And yet, you did. You gave up like the cowards you are." Raven interjected.

"Watch your mouth, witch!" Jinx growled at her.

"Takes one to know one." Raven replied as her eyes glowed a dangerous crimson red.

Robin raised his hands in a calming gesture.

"Let's keep our cool here, guys. It looks like we have a common enemy … maybe we should work together on this."

Jinx grinned. "You have no idea of how right you are, Robin. But like I said, we didn't back off, at least not until we found out who she's working with."

"And who is that?" Starfire asked.

Jinx crossed her arms.

"We did some investigating of our own, and we found out her real name: Rose Wilson."

"That name doesn't ring a bell, Jinx." Cyborg interjected.

"Does the name Slade Wilson ring a bell?"

The five Titans gasped.

"That's right kids, she's Slade's daughter. Now do you see why we backed off?"

Cyborg rubbed his head in disbelief. "Ah man, I thought that maybe he'd never come back after the Trigon incident … and since when does Slade have a daughter?"

Robin stood up. "We do need to work together … so now we know who Beast Boy and Terra are working for … Slade!"

"And it's all your fault, clutch head! Nice job of giving the DA a bunch of evidence that everyone, including the judge and jury, knew was false! If that's how the system treats its heroes, then I'll stick with being a bad guy … at least it pays better!" Gizmo laughed.

"Yeah, we know we made a mistake!" Robin shouted back.

"We made a mistake?" Raven growled at him.

"I made a mistake." Robin corrected himself. "Look, it's late; let's meet tomorrow morning to plan a strategy."

"Agreed, but we meet at your place. And Cyborg makes breakfast!" Jinx replied.

"Say what? I'm not your cook …"

Robin raised his hand to shush the Tin Man. "We'll see you at 9 AM tomorrow. And breakfast will be provided."

"But Rob! You can't be serious!?"

Robin ignored Cyborg's protests. "Let's go Titans."

The Titans filed out of the Hive's hang out, but Kid Flash stayed behind. Jinx crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What do you want, Wally?"

Without saying a word, Kid Flash zoomed up to Jinx and scooped her up bridal style.

"Wally West! You put me back down right now or I'll …"

Kid Flash ignored her threat and locked lips with her. At first Jinx squirmed, trying to break free, but after a few seconds she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Oh, Wally." She moaned between smooches.

"Traitor! Stop kissing him!" Gizmo shrieked.

Kid Flash then gently deposited Jinx, who had a goofy love struck look on her face, back onto her chair.

"See you tomorrow, Jinxie!" He bid her farewell with a mock hat tip before speeding away. As he left Wally zoomed past Mammoth, circling him in a blur for a few seconds before disappearing through the main door which led to a stairwell that ended at street level.

Billy Numerous howled in delight.

"Well, pour some maple syrup on me and call me a flapjack, we're having breakfast tomorrow with the Teen Titans!"

Mammoth nodded as he added. "I've heard Cyborg is a good cook".

He looked down into his Kentucky Fried Chicken bucket, which was now full of chicken bones, and frowned.

"Hey! He ate all my chicken!"

_**-( scene break )-**_

Leave it to Kid Flash to be cocky enough to steal Mammoth's dinner.


	15. Chapter 15 Breakfast in the Tower

Note: I'm going to move this story to the M section next chapter, so if you wish to continue following it, that's where you will find it next time.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Raven usually slept soundly and often woke up in very same position she was in when she first fell asleep. And tonight, as she always did, she meditated for a couple of hours before retiring to her bed.

This night was different however. She rode back from the Hive's hide out in the T Car, sitting silently in the back seat by herself while Robin and Cyborg discussed the meeting next morning with the Hive 5. She wasn't concerned with the meeting as she doubted the joint venture with Jinx's team would bear any fruit. The truth was that her mind was elsewhere.

As soon as they arrived at the Tower she quietly excused herself and retreated to her room without waiting for anyone to even reply. The others merely shrugged their shoulders, as they were accustomed to Raven's mood swings and decided that there was no point in having her participate in a late night meeting to discuss tomorrow's agenda with the Hive.

She spent two hours meditating, not to calm or center herself. She was focused outward, searching for Beast Boy. Unfortunately, she sensed him and it wasn't good. She was levitating over her bed when his mind and emotions showed up. It was like the last few times, his emotions were carnal and that meant only one thing: Terra.

The lust she sensed from him was stronger than ever, and she was once again unprepared for it. She recalled them exchanging harsh words when they fought with Red X and wondered if perhaps he was with the so called Ravager and not Terra.

She was as shocked as her teammates when she learned that their ultimate nemesis, Slade, had offspring and she now spent some time meditating on the new revelation.

Eventually, she decided that meditation wasn't going to help her tonight. The night was warm and instead of sleeping in her leotard as she usually did she stripped down to her underwear before crawling under her sheets. Unlike on her typical nights, when she fell asleep almost immediately, she tossed and turned for almost an hour. Finally, when she was about to give up and get up she heard something … there was someone in the room with her.

"Who's there?" She called out.

There was no answer, but she felt her bed move as if someone had climbed onto it. Her room was pitch black and she couldn't see anything. All she knew was that someone or something was on her bed. She reached for her nightstand and fumbled, trying to find the switch on the small lamp she kept next to her bed.

"Get off my bed." She growled dangerously just as she found the switch. The room was lit up in the amber glow of the small light that seeped through the lamp shade. Raven gasped when she saw who it was.

"Are you sure you want me to leave, Raven?"

She gasped, as it was Beast Boy, who was as naked as the day he was born. He was crawling towards her with the slinky moves of a cat. Her eyes immediately found his manhood, which was dangling between his legs. She immediately averted her gaze and focused on his face instead.

"Garfield … what are you doing here?" She choked.

"You were looking for me Raven, I could sense you just as you could sense me."

He gave her a seductive grin.

"That was really naughty of you Rave, to eavesdrop on me while I enjoyed Terra."

"I … I didn't mean to …" She stammered as she unconsciously drew away from him.

He moved quickly and gently grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her towards him.

"Beast Boy … what are you …"

He pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes bulged but she did not resist. Her heart was pounding and his tongue began to tease her lips, letting her know that it wanted to enter her mouth. She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around him. She moaned softly and parted her lips.

He gently pushed his way in and she groaned as their tongues began their sensual ballet. She could feel her face get hot as the blood flooded into her cheeks, which she knew must be blushing. Garfield's ungloved hands began to caress her uncovered waist and she gasped as she felt a lightning bolt of pleasure race up and down her spine.

"Do you love me?" He asked her.

Raven continued to French kiss him before she stopped to answer him.

"I do." She replied breathlessly as she stared into his emerald eyes.

He continued to caress her and his hands drifted behind her back, where they continued to tease her.

"I love you too, Rave." He replied in a smooth, silky voice as he undid the strap on her bra, which he deftly removed from her and tossed aside.

Raven moaned as he gently pushed her down onto her back. He began to kiss her now exposed chest and she didn't resist and even wrapped her legs around his torso.

"I've come back, Rave, I've come back for you. Will you be mine?"

Raven opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I've never done it before."

"I know, but don't worry, I'll be gentle, I promise." He purred back to her.

"Garfield …"

"Don't be afraid, Rave."

"I'm … I'm not ready for this …" She whimpered.

He pulled away from her and reached for her panties.

"You are, you know you are … it's what you want, right?"

"Garfield … stop … I don't want to do this … not yet."

"You're lying, Raven, if you want this to stop, you can make it stop."

Raven's eyes turned red.

"GET OFF!"

The changeling was enveloped in her black energy and was repelled from her bed. She then heard a voice laughing from the other end of the room.

It was her.

"He's mine Raven, he always was. You keep rejecting him … you might as well forget about him …"

"Garfield! Wait! Don't leave!"

His voice sounded distant, and slowly faded away. "Goodbye Raven …"

Raven bolted to an upright position in her bed. She was dripping beads of sweat and her breathe was deep and laborious.

"GARFIELD!" She screamed.

The room was dark again and Raven turned on her lamp. There was no one in the room with her. She also became aware that she was still wearing her bra. The realization that it was just a dream finally hit her. She leaned forward and began to weep. A minute later there was a knock on her door.

"Raven, it is I, Starfire. I heard you scream. Are you OK?"

Raven pulled herself together and answered.

"I had a nightmare. I'm OK. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"I see … may I enter your room?"

Raven hesitated. Normally she would just tell Starfire that she was fine and ask her to leave. Somehow, that didn't seem like such a great idea now. Starfire often came across as vacuous and naïve, but Raven knew that her alien friend was much deeper than she let on. Raven gestured with her hand and the door opened.

"You may enter." She replied in her signature monotone. "I … I think that I need some of that girl talk you're always offering me."

Starfire approached her bed and sat down next to Raven. She gently drew Raven's head onto her shoulder and began to caress the crown of her head. Raven choked back a sob and began to cry.

"We will find him, Raven. We will bring him home … and then you will be able to tell Beast Boy that you love him."

_**-( scene break )-**_

"Yes Rose. This is your half brother, Grant Wilson."

"What? I don't have a sister, any kind of sister. What's your game, Slade"

"You're wrong, Grant."

"Says you, Slade. There's no way you're my dad."

"Did you ever meet your father, Grant? Your real father?"

"No, I didn't … and how do you know my name?"

Slade reached for his face and removed his mask, which he set on a nearby table. Red X stared at him in disbelief as he saw his own features on the face of the infamous and mysterious Slade.

"Because I am your father, your real father, as opposed to the deadbeat your mother chose over me and married instead."

Grant began to laugh.

"So my father is Slade, the infamous Deathstroke … I guess that explains a lot. Still, I wouldn't mind to see a DNA test."

He turned to Rose.

"So don't I get to see your face too?"

Rose removed her cowl. Red X immediately noticed that like Slade, she too wore an eye patch.

"So, is being one eyed run in the family and I just lucked out?"

Slade slapped him on the backside of his head.

"Don't be clever. It might work with Robin, but not with us."

Red X frowned at the man who claimed to be his father.

"So what do you want with me?"

Slade reached for a dagger that was sheathed in his leg. Grant watched nervously as his father approached him.

"Uh … dad …what are you gonna do?"

With a swift motion Slade slashed at Grant, who was still tied to a chair. Red X flinched, but immediately heaved a sigh of relief as his bonds fell to the ground. He stood up and rubbed his arms as the blood began to circulate freely through them.

"You have a choice, Grant. You can join our family or you may continue playing Red X."

"No offense, but why should I join Team Slade? I seem to do just fine on my own, in case you haven't noticed."

Slade crossed his arms.

"Don't you want to be more than just a petty thief, son?"

"I'm a damn good thief. And what's so great about being with you? What big plan do you have?"

"I was going to wait until Joey joined our team before revealing my real plan to you and your siblings."

"Who's Joey? Another long lost brother?"

"He is." Rose interjected. "He's the Titan known as Jericho."

Grant snorted.

"Him? He's a wuss, plus he'll never join us."

"I disagree, but it will take some concerted effort to win him over. Which is why I'll tell you both now, but do not tell Beast Boy or Terra. I will tell them when the time is right."

Slade picked up a clicker and a TV came to life. On the screen there was a simple, translucent red stone."

"What's that? Some kind of ruby?" Rose asked.

Slade shook his head.

"Not a ruby. The image is only a simulation, as none currently exist."

"Wow, that's nice and cryptic. So what is it?" Red X asked with a hint of impatience in his voice. "Is it some form of Xenothium?

"Not Xenothium, but the rare element is used in creating it. What this stone is, my children, is our key to immortality."

Slade's two offspring cast skeptical looks at him.

"Immortality? From a rock?" Rose remarked.

"This isn't just any rock my dear."

"Then what is it … 'dad'?" Red X interjected.

Slade ambled over to the table and collected his mask, restoring it to his face. He then turned to face his two offspring.

"You've heard of the Philosopher's Stone, haven't you?"

_**-( scene break )-**_

Kid Flash and Robin were busy setting up an extended dining table in the common room while Cyborg, who was muttering under his breath, was in the kitchen getting ready to prepare the mother of all breakfasts. He didn't like the idea of preparing a meal for the Hive-5, but oif he did, it was going to be one they'd never forget.

It was then that the sliding doors parted and Starfire and Raven entered the room. Robin saw out of the corner of his eye that Raven was looking forlorn and Starfire was hovering around her, whispering to her and being protective.

"Wally, you finish setting up, I need to talk to the girls."

Kid Flash nodded his reply. Last night everyone heard Raven scream 'Garfield' and Robin sent Starfire to check up on their magical teammate. That she did not stop by his room later to give him a report indicated to him that Starfire spent the night with Raven. The Boy Wonder cautiously approached the pair.

"Hey … Raven … how are you? Is everything OK?"

Raven slowly turned to look at him and nodded weakly.

"I apologize for my outburst last night; I hope I didn't wake anyone."

Robin made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

"We were all up still … so what happened? Why did you … scream?"

Starfire placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Raven needs 'the space' right now, Robin. She will tell us later when she is ready."

Robin, being who he was, wasn't about to take 'no' for an answer.

"Did something happen to Beast Boy? We heard you shout his name."

Starfire's expression became cross.

"She will tell us when she is ready. Robin, I must ask you to not engage in the badgering."

"But Star …"

"Leave. Her. Alone." The princess commanded him.

Robin raised his hands apologetically. "Ok, sorry, I won't ask again. I was just curious about Beast Boy and …"

"I don't have anything to report regarding Beast Boy." Raven interrupted in a flat voice. "Please let me be."

"OK, I understand … look, you don't need to help set up …"

"I would like to help." The gray sorceress interrupted.

"Right … uh … you can set the table … they'll be here soon."

Raven and Starfire began to set the table while Robin retreated into the kitchen to help Cyborg. The tin man was busy cooking a slab of bacon as Robin approached him.

"So what happened to her, hair gel? Why did she scream?"

"I have no idea. She's being tight lipped about it, and Star shooed me away when I pressed her for information … something happened and it has to do with Beast Boy. Beyond that I don't know."

Cyborg frowned as he began to crack dozens of eggs, dropping their contents into a large metal bowl.

"Sometimes I wish it was just guys on the team … the girls … they can be weird sometimes."

Robin shook his head.

"No … something happened to Raven last night … something bad. Star knows what happened, but she isn't talking."

"Sounds like Star has it under control, Rob. Just let it be, Raven will tell us when she's ready."

Robin looked over his shoulder at Raven, who was quietly setting the table.

"I hope you're right."

_**-( scene break )-**_

The breakfast was a quiet one. Cyborg prepared enough food to feed an army. At one point Billy began to divide, in an attempt to eat even more, but desisted after Jinx glared at him. She was seated next to Kid Flash and they were holding hands under the table. Gizmo was seated opposite from her and he crossed his arms and pouted. See-more nudged him and whispered "Forget it Gizmo, there's nothing we can do about it." Gizmo merely replied by muttering something about "lovey dovey traitor" under his breath. Everyone else seemed content to eat quietly and consume the copious amounts of food that Cyborg prepared. Jinx thought that Raven was unusually quiet and withdrawn, but since she didn't know the sorceress all that well she figured that she was that way all the time.

Robin finished eating and decided to break the silence.

"So, are we serious about working together? I'm not getting good vibes from your team, Jinx."

"That's because we aren't pit sniffing goody two shoes like you guys."

"No one said you were, midget." Cyborg retorted. "But if we're gonna work together, we're gonna lay down some ground rules."

"And I suppose that you sludge brained Titans get to make those rules?"

"Duh! You're the bad guys, remember?"

"If we're so darned bad, then why are we even here? And for the record, your breakfast wasn't even that good." Billy complained.

"Not good? You were just stuffing your face a minute ago. I can cook better than any of you guys!"

"In your dreams, barf brain. Billy's breakfasts are way better than yours!"

"Oh, now I know you guys really are evil. You wouldn't know a good meal if it hit you in the face!"

"You mean like this?" Billy chortled as he scooped a handful of grits and flung them at Cyborg, who ducked just in time.

"Oh, you didn't just do that!" Cyborg bellowed as he picked up a platter full of pancakes.

"Cyborg! Don't!" Robin shouted, but his plea was unheard as a food fight broke out. Pancakes flew, hash browns crashed, French toast flopped, oatmeal splattered and muffins exploded.

"STOOOOP!" An otherworldly voice screamed.

Everyone froze and turned towards Raven, who was partially in her demonic form. Gizmo squeaked in fear and hid behind Jinx. See-more shivered as he pointed at Raven's 4 crimson red eyes.

"Stop acting like idiots! Slade has Beast Boy and he's brainwashed him into being a villain! I know none of you really care about him, but I love him and even if I have to do it all by myself I'm going to save him from Slade, Terra and Ravager!"

Mammoth had a large serving bowl of cream of wheat in his hand, and was ready to throw it, with one leg raised in the air, like a baseball pitcher. He stared incredulously at Raven.

"You're in love with Beast Boy? You gotta be kidding!"

"Mammoth, shut up." Jinx hissed at him.

Robin seized control of the situation.

"Raven's right. Beast Boy's developed some new powers and Slade's controlling him. We have to rescue him."

"Rescue? It seems to me that he wants to be with Slade." Jinx retorted. "And I don't blame him, not after what you guys did to him. And since when did this become a rescue Beast Boy mission? I thought we were gonna work together to take out Slade."

Raven, now having composed herself, answered Jinx's question.

"Slade is training Beast Boy to be an alchemist. And he's become a very powerful one. Slade no doubt is planning on using Beast Boy's powers for his own ends. If Beast Boy becomes too powerful we'll never be able to stop Slade."

"And Slade is using Terra to control Beast Boy, right?" Jinx asked.

"Don't remind me, I'm painfully aware of that."

"So this mission is really about getting your boy toy back?"

"Don't call him that. But yes, I'm not going to leave him with Terra, no matter what happens."

Robin approached Raven and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Raven … we might have to accept that Beast Boy is in love with Ter…"

Robin choked as Starfire grabbed him by his collar and dragged him away to a far corner in the room. She shoved him into the corner and he gulped as her eyes glowed an intense green and a frown adorned her normally lovely and cheerful face.

"We are going to rescue Beast Boy and he for the record loves Raven and not Terra … have I made myself clear?" She growled at him in a low voice.

Robin gulped a second time. "Yeah Star, sure."

The princess dragged him back to the site of the food fight.

"Robin now understands the parameters of our mission." She informed everyone in a stern voice.

"Well, now we know who wears the pants in that relationship." Billy whispered to See-More.

"You got that right, Billy. Say is it me, or is Starfire really hot when she's angry?"

"Oh, she's hot alright."

Billy and See-more were both slapped on the backs of their heads. They turned and saw a very peeved Jinx behind them.

"Boys." She grumbled to herself.

Kid Flash cleared his throat.

"So … how do we rescue Beast Boy when we don't know where Slade is hiding him? I looked everywhere and I never found Slade's lair. He really hid it well. And what if he doesn't want to be rescued? It's not like we can drag him away by his ear."

"I have an idea. We need to use bait." Cyborg announced.

"Bait? What a pit sniffing dumb idea! What do you propose to use as bait, tofu?" Gizmo sneered.

Cyborg shook his head.

"Not tofu, we use her." He replied as he pointed to Raven. "It wouldn't be the first time we used Raven as bait to catch someone."

Robin grinned.

"That's the first good idea I've heard this morning."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Storm Jedi was right on the money about the food fight.


	16. Chapter 16 To catch a changeling

"The Philosopher's Stone? I can't say I've ever heard of it." Red X remarked as he paced around the room. "Does it have something to do with the Xenothium?"

"The Xenothium is an ingredient required to confect the stone, but we don't have enough, not yet at least." Slade replied.

Rose paced around the room, her body language betraying the confusion she was feeling as she took uneven steps. After pacing for a long minute she turned to her father.

"This Philosopher's Stone, it involves Garfield, doesn't it?"

"You have the gift of discernment, Rose, and it seldom fails you. You are of course correct, we will require Garfield's gift of Alchemic power to create the stone."

Red X snorted derisively as he crossed his arms.

"So you're saying that this stone will make us immortal? That sounds like something out of a fantasy story. Are dragons or pixies involved as well?"

Slade charged at Grant with a speed that astonished the young man. Before he could react Slade shoved him into the wall, and gripping him by his neck he lifted him from the ground.

"Do not mock me nor that which you do not understand, Grant. And as for dragons, you do recall the brief incident that the Titans had with Malchior?"

Red X grasped his father's hand with both of his own, struggling in a futile attempt to loosen the vise like grip on his neck.

"Ok, I'm sorry." He gurgled.

Slade released his son, who slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, nursing his bruised neck with his hands. Rose cautiously approached her father.

"Grant has a point, dad. It does seem farfetched. I mean … immortality? Does that mean we would be invulnerable? Would we become gods?"

"It means that as long as the stone exists that we could create an elixir with it that would return to our prime and we would not age. But the stone has other powers…"

"Such as?" She asked.

"It takes transmutation to a whole new level. Garfield is a powerful alchemist in his own right. He'd be in the Alchemist Hall of Fame, if there was such a thing. Most alchemists can only rearrange molecules, but he can do more than that. He can tear molecules apart and rearrange them. As an example he can split water molecules and rearrange the resulting hydrogen and oxygen atoms into new, different molecules. This has been how he's able to change his mass when he shape shifts. But that is where his powers end."

"I don't understand." Rose remarked.

"It's quite simple Rose, Garfield cannot transform atoms. He can't convert an oxygen atom into 8 hydrogen atoms, even though all the subatomic particles required are present."

Rose's eyes widened as the significance of what her father was saying dawned on her.

"Are you saying that with the stone we can transmute the elements?"

Slade nodded.

"That is precisely what I'm saying, child. We could transmute lead into gold, or create an inexhaustible supply of Xenothium and hold the world hostage with the bombs we could make with it. The possibilities are … endless."

Grant was unable to conceal the amazement from his face, and his father's attack was all but forgotten. "So we would be gods." He said breathlessly.

"Not quite, we still can be killed, but otherwise you are quite right, the world would be our oyster and there would be nothing the Titans or anyone else could do to stop us."

"I wouldn't underestimate them, dad."

"You seem to have their number, son."

"Sometimes I win, sometimes they win. When I face them, I take nothing for granted."

"I know son, I have been watching you for some time. If you have a flaw regarding the Titans, it seems to be a form of sentimental attachment. You have a strange and, if I might say so, a perverted sense of affection for them."

"If by that you mean I enjoy making fools of them as opposed to killing them, then you're right. And why not? They can only be killed once, but seeing their angry and humiliated faces over and over … how does that credit card commercial go? Priceless?"

"Grant, I understand your relationship with them. You see them merely as rivals; you just want to rub their collective noses into the fact that you are better than they will ever be. That must change. They are your enemies, Grant, and we do not show mercy to our enemies, we destroy them … have I made myself clear?"

Grant walked over to the table and retrieved his mask, which he placed over his face.

"Clear as water." He replied in his now disguised voice. "So what is the plan?"

"It is twofold. I will continue to train Garfield in advanced alchemy topics, which he will need to create the stone. But he must not know about the stone until the appointed time. Once we have it we will dispose of him and Terra. The second task for us is to acquire more Xenothium."

"How much more?" Rose asked.

"We will need a total of 300 kilograms."

"300 kilos! Where in the world will we find that much Xenothium?" Red X protested. "All we were able to steal this time was 6 lousy kilos."

"Leave that to me." Slade calmly replied as he turned to leave. "Rose, show your brother to his room."

_**-( scene break )-**_

"What do you mean by we're gonna use Raven as bait?" Jinx asked.

"It's simple. The grass stain's always been protective of Raven, if he thinks she's in danger, he'll show up to rescue her. All we have to do is fake a situation where she's in trouble and we can't save her. He'll show up."

"What kind of 'situation'? And where do we fit in, booger brain?"

"What's with you and the insults?"

"Good habits die hard." Gizmo chortled.

Cyborg shook his head disdainfully and continued.

"We're gonna pretend to have you guys capture Raven and hold her for ransom. When Beast Boy shows up to rescue her, we'll set a trap and catch him. It'll be a piece of cake."

"And you say you've done this before?" Mammoth asked.

Cyborg began to hem and haw.

"Well, not exactly. We once used Raven as bait to catch an alien dog."

"An alien dog?" Jinx snickered. "And what did you do after that? Rescue an interdimensional cat from a tree."

"You Titans are so lame!" See-more snickered.

The Five Titans became very silent and shared a collective scowl on their faces.

"Are you going to help us or not?" Raven asked.

"We will, but how will this help us deal with Slade and Ravager?" Jinx asked. "Because if this is just about rescuing Beast Boy, then we aren't interested."

Robin pounded his fist into his palm.

"Slade needs Beast Boy for something, and he'll try to get him back. That's when we'll spring a trap on Slade."

_**-( scene break )-**_

"BB, will you quit channel surfing and just pick something to watch!" Terra snapped.

The young couple was sitting alone in the entertainment lounge in Slade's lair. It was a cozy room, which seemed very out of place in the hideout. It had three large, puffy and very comfortable couches centered around a TV even bigger than the one in the common room in the Tower. The room also contained pool and foosball tables and had a soda fountain complete with bar stools.

Beast Boy handed the clicker to his girlfriend and hopped off of the couch, heading for the soda fountain.

"I'm gonna make myself a hot fudge sundae, you want anything?"

"Yeah, make me one too!" She shouted back to him.

Terra switched the TV to one of the local stations, catching the opening credits for the local nightly news. Beast Boy slid behind the bar and began to expertly prepare the ice cream treats.

"Who would have thought that Slade had a thing for sweets?" He called to her as began to scoop the ice cream.

Terra didn't reply as the newscast had already begun. As Beast Boy finished scooping the ice cream the nightly headline was announced.

_In an unexpected twist of events today, Raven, one of the Teen Titans, was captured today by the criminal team known as the Hive 5 after a botched bank robbery …_

Terra leaped from the couch and hooted as she pumped her fists into the air. Beast Boy stopped working on the sundaes and focused on the TV.

…_and they are holding Raven hostage … the Hive 5 released this footage just an hour ago … before showing it we advise you that it is somewhat graphical and possibly not suitable for small children._

The news show switched to some rough video footage. Raven was sitting on a chair, tightly bound and with what appeared to be a power cancelling collar around her neck. She was unconscious and judging from the bruises on her face she had been beaten. The Hive 5 stood around her, with evil grins plastered on their faces. Jinx addressed the camera.

_This is a message for Robin! You have three days to pay us five million dollars. If you don't … something bad will happen to Raven … something really bad._

Terra was whooping even louder than before, while Beast Boy stared horrified at the screen. The news then switched to Robin's reply.

_The Teen Titans don't negotiate with criminals and we don't pay ransoms! And if anything happens to Raven I will see to it personally that the Hive 5 will pay for their crimes!_

"Raven…" The changeling quietly whimpered as he continued to watch. "Robin … he doesn't know where you are."

The TV station replayed Jinx's ransom request several times, and Beast Boy watched while Terra began to celebrate, dancing around the room. It was only then that he noticed that Slade was watching the news from the room's entrance, flanked by Rose and Red X. The one eyed villain shut off the TV and cleared his throat.

"Raven's predicament is of no concern to us, though it will probably distract the Titans, a situation we will use to our advantage as we have more missions to fulfill."

Terra and Beast Boy stopped what they were doing and paid close attention to their master.

"But before we discuss that, I have an announcement to make: Red X has agreed to join our team."

"Dude! No way! How can he join the team? He only cares about himself!"

"So who is he?" Terra asked.

"My identity is gonna remain a secret, at least for you two." Red X replied. "And as for my fidelity to the team, Slade is confident of it."

"What? Are you serious, Slade?" Terra complained.

"It's part of the deal I made with him. He will be an excellent addition to our team and I decided to honor his request for anonymity."

"But dude, we just captured him. You're gonna make him part of the team, just like that?"

"Do not preoccupy yourself, Garfield. Red X is not a stranger to me and I knew a great deal about him before you captured him. He has my complete trust."

"How much trust?" Terra asked.

"He will be leading your next mission to steal more Xenothium, this time from Star Labs in Metropolis."

Beast Boy's eyes began to boggle.

"Metropolis? Slade, in case you've forgotten, that's Superman's town." Beast Boy protested.

"That's right kid, why do you think Slade's having me lead that mission? This is a job for a pro, not for an amateur like you."

Beast Boy's body began to tense up and he glared at the mysterious villain who stole the Red X suit right from under their noses when he was still a Titan. The fact that the Titans two main opponents, Slade and Red X, were now working together was not lost on him and even though he no longer considered himself a Titan or a superhero, seeing them side by side made a lump form in the pit of his stomach.

"In case you forgot, Red X,I kicked your scrawny butt."

"With a lot of help from Terra and Ravager … look kid … I didn't mean any disrespect, but even you have to admit that I'm now the Beta in our new family."

"I'm not a member of your family, Red X."

"Oh, so I suppose that the Titans are your family, even though they double crossed you and left you to rot in jail?"

"Shut up, Red X!" The changeling growled.

Slade intervened.

"Garfield, you are still a key player in our new family. You and Red X have different gifts. Even you have to admit that he is perhaps the most talented thief in the world. Wouldn't you agree?"

Beast Boy crossed his arms and scowled. "I guess."

"And your powers are equally important for our team. But you are not a thief, Garfield, which is why Red X will be in charge of the next mission. You will get your opportunity to stand out, just be patient."

The changeling felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Terra.

"Don't let it bug you, BB. And don't forget, I'm yours." She purred into his ear.

The changeling nodded. "It's OK, Slade. I'm cool. So when is the mission?"

"It will be next week. Superman is scheduled to be out of Metropolis on Justice League business, which means that your only opponent will probably be Supergirl. She's strong, but lacks Superman's experience and cunning. Red X should be able to get you into and out of Star Labs quickly, before the ditzy Kryptonian even arrives. In the meantime you may rest before the mission."

Slade paused and turned to leave the room.

"That will be all. I will see you in the morning."

_**-( scene break )-**_

"If you don't … something bad will happen to Raven … something really bad."

Cyborg was standing in front of the group, recording Jinx's threat with his artificial eye.

"OK, y'all, we got a good one."

Raven, who had still been pretending to be unconscious, lifted her head and frowned.

"It's about time. This is supposed to be a ransom note, not a movie. Were 14 takes really necessary?"

"Lighten up, Raven. We want it to be convincing. Plus you look great all beaten and tied up." Jinx snickered.

Raven's dark energy appeared and ripped to shreds the ropes that bound her to the chair. She then removed the fake power cancelling collar from her neck.

"Very funny, Jinx, I forgot to laugh." Raven remarked in her monotone.

Gizmo scrunched his nose.

"This place stinks." He complained. "Why are we pretending to hide here in the sewer?"

"We chose this place because the grass stain will recognize it. He once had a big fight with Adonis down here, a really big one. Our trick won't work if he can't find us."

"I hope you're right, cuz Gizmo's got a point, this place reeks, I don't know how much longer I can stand it here." Jinx complained.

"It won't be long, he'll come tonight." Robin added. "I guarantee it."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Beast Boy was wide awake, staring at the ceiling. Terra was resting next to him. Even though she was asleep she had an arm draped around his chest while she snored softly.

The changeling seemed to be unaware of the naked girl sleeping next to him, as his thoughts were elsewhere, with someone else…

He had been unable to stop thinking about Raven that entire night. Even while he made love with Terra he was unable to stop seeing Raven tied to that chair, bruised, beaten and unconscious. The thought of her being in the clutches of Jinx and her gang made him felt restless and agitated. There was no doubt in his mind that Robin would not be paying the ransom and wouldn't be rescuing her, it wouldn't be the first time he abandoned a fellow Titan, that much he knew. Sure, he had gone to find her in Trigon's abyss, but that was only because he needed her to defeat the red demon.

The changeling frowned as he slid out of his bed. Robin might be willing to not save Raven … but he would. Terra's arm slid off of his chest and she stirred, still half asleep.

"Where're you going?" She slurred.

"The bathroom, I'll be right back." He lied.

"K" She replied as she dozed off to sleep.

Beast Boy watched over her until he was sure she was sound asleep. Once she was he put on his gray Team Slade costume. He then morphed into an ant and crawled under the door. He remained in that form until he was outside of the lair. He paused to look at the stars on the cool, crisp and clear night. It was chilly enough to see his breath. Satisfied that no one had seen him leave, he morphed into hawk and flew off into the dark, moonless sky.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Hey! Where did everyone go? Views and reviews are way below average? Have I lost your attention? I hope not!


	17. Chapter 17 The Beast and the Sorceress

A rickety fluorescent tube, the final survivor of a set of four that resided in a cage like box that was attached to the ceiling, hummed and buzzed as it flickered on and off, alternating between merely glowing and shining brightly as it was clearly in its death throes.

The stench in the air was overwhelming but it didn't seem to bother the horde of rats that were congregated around an unexpected windfall, a burlap sack full of rotten food, which the rodents consumed in passionate frenzy, not unlike sharks gorging off of a dead carcass in the sea. Their beady eyes almost glowed with greed as they burrowed into the sack. Some emerged with prize, maybe a spoiled turnip or a carrot, while others jockeyed for the manna from heaven, pushing and shoving each other aside in their greedy quest. How the sack found its way into the depths of the Jump City sewer system was mystery, but the rats did not seem too concerned as they were beginning to fight over what was left in the bag. Teeth were exposed and bites were exchanged as the strong drove away the weak. The impromptu battle became so intense that none of the pack noticed the outsider who approached.

It wasn't until the interloper, who was also a rat, drew close that the some of the pack, the weak ones who had been repelled until the alphas had their fill, actually noticed his approach. The first rat to see the intruder trilled a warning to the others, who stopped fighting and focused their attention on the stranger.

They all knew that he wasn't a member of their pack, and it wasn't just because he was green. There were at least 100 rats present and they flashed their razor sharp teeth at the stranger, letting him know that he was intruding on their turf. The green rat didn't even flinch and instead it reared on its hind legs, in a clear act of defiance, which did not go unnoticed. The pack, trilling menacingly, charged at him, ready to rip him to shreds.

What happened next was unexpected, at least for them. The green rodent slammed his front feet onto the concrete floor and strange energy tendrils began to dance on the floor. The pack stopped and stared dumbfounded at what was happening before them. Their minute brains could not comprehend what they were seeing but as the tendrils approached them, dancing on the concrete their collective instincts told them that this was dangerous. Sharp, long thorns grew out of the floor, prickling their feet and causing them to squeal in pain.

The top alpha male squeaked and the pack hastily retreated, running away and abandoning the remains of their treasure to the strange green rat, who calmly watched them flee.

The green rat slapped the ground for a second time and thorns vanished, sinking back into the concrete. He ran up to the sack and sniffed. He shuddered and stepped away from the stench ridden sack, thankful that he wasn't really a rat and wouldn't be eating that garbage for dinner.

He stood up on his hind legs and looked around, trying to find any familiar landmarks. That was the problem with sewers, once you were inside the tunnels all looked the same. He was actually hoping to ask the rats who lived in the sewer if they had seen any humans, but it was too late for that now. Straining his ears he heard them, still scurrying away, just as he expected them. What he heard next was unexpected. It was a loud "Eeep!" followed by the sound of a star bolt.

"They're just rats, Star." He heard Robin's voice admonishing her.

"They are most hideous, and this place smells horrible. Must we remain here?"

Beast Boy heard them approach and he looked for a place to hide. The sack was the only place where he could find sheler. The green rat braced itself and hopped into the sack, and peered out from within it, waiting for them.

"I'm sorry, Star, I know this sewer really reeks."

"The sewer, why must it always be in the sewer?" Cyborg complained in a dejected voice. "It takes forever to get the stench out of my body."

Robin saw and smelled the sack of rotten vegetables, as well as the discarded remnants left by the rats when they fled.

"Hmm … those rats were running away from something … they almost didn't even see us, they just ran past us. Well, except for the ones that Starfire fried."

The princess tapped her fingers together in a contrite gesture.

"Ever since we had the incident in the Tower with Raven's fear and her powers, I have had the phobia for the rats … Robin … are you sure that Beast Boy will come this way?"

The boy wonder stopped next to the sack and without touching it, he examined it. Beast Boy froze and stared at Robin, who did not see him, and continued to listen.

"This is the only way to the chamber where Raven and the Hive are waiting. He'll come this way, I know it. And when he does we'll ambush him and trap him. You both remember what we have to do? We have to knock him out before he can use his new powers."

Beast Boy had to summon all of his willpower to not fly into an uncontrollable rage. He couldn't believe it, it was all a lie and a trap. They were going to double cross him, a second time! They took advantage of his feelings for her and to make it even worse Raven was part of their subterfuge!

His eyes narrowed as pure and unadulterated anger began to consume him. And he remembered the Hive-5 … Robin had not doubt cut a deal with them. He had bargained with a group of thugs to catch him. That was how little he meant to them.

The three Titans were now standing in front of the smelly sack, which Robin continued to study.

"Those rats were here a moment ago, they were eating this garbage until …"

"Until what?" Cyborg asked.

Robin drew his bo staff and extended it.

"Until something … or should I say … someone scared them away." He whispered as he adopted a fighting stance.

Starfire understood his message and conjured two star bolts, which she cradled nervously in her hands. Cyborg armed one of his sonic cannons.

"Activating infrared frequencies … if there's anything here … I'll see it."

Starfire moaned nervously. "Robin, is this a good idea? Beast Boy will be most unhappy if we capture him."

"Trust me, Star; it's for his own good." He muttered sotto voce.

The changeling had heard enough and was no longer able to control the rage he felt. Suddenly, against his own will he began to transform. Cyborg noticed that the burlap sack rustled and trained his infrared eye on it.

"Oh crap!" Were the only words he managed to speak as the Beast exploded out of the bag. Before the tin man could react the green leviathan hit him with a haymaker, sending him flying into a wall, where he crumpled into an unconscious heap. Starfire became airborne.

"Starfire, hit him! Hit him with everything you got!"

"Please forgive me, dear friend." She whimpered as she launched a barrage of star bolts at the green changeling.

_**-(scene break )-**_

Raven's impatient footsteps echoed in the huge domed chamber where Beast Boy and Adonis, both in their Beast forms, had battled each other years before. The rubble from that battle was till present and it brought back memories to the gray sorceress. Raven's hood was down and it was plain to see from the expression on her face that she was extremely worried.

Gizmo and See-More were playing some sort of handheld video games and were oblivious to what was happening. Mammoth and Billy were stuffing their faces with food from a picnic basket while Kyd Wykkyd hung out with Jinx. Raven stopped pacing and shouted at the hungry villains.

"How can you even think of eating at a time like this?" Raven barked at them.

"Good a time as any." Billy snickered as he shoved a sandwich into his mouth.

"Only because you're idiots!" Raven snarled back at them.

"Hey, what's with you?" Jinx interrupted.

Raven resumed her pacing.

"This is a bad idea." She droned in her monotone.

"Really? I think it's a good one." Jinx replied. "Beast Boy is drawn to you like a moth to a flame. If your guys can't stop him by themselves, then they'll call us and we'll give him a hand. It'll be a piece of cake."

"No, it won't. Gar is going to think that we're trying to capture him and send him back to jail. He's gonna be very angry. Capturing him will be anything but easy."

Jinx snickered. "You mean you're not gonna send him back to jail? Come on, he really did steal all that Xenothium. I'd say that makes him a felon."

"Shut up, Jinx. He's under Slade's control and you know it. He can't be held responsible for what he did."

Raven sighed before continuing.

"We're trying to save him from Slade and you know it! The problem is that he doesn't know … this could turn out ugly."

"You mean ugly like Beast boy?" Gizmo snickered. "Or should I say 'Puke Face Boy'?"

Billy, Mammoth and See-More laughed in response to his joke.

"Good one, Gizmo!" Billy snickered.

"Shut the hell up, you morons! He isn't ugly; he's more handsome than any off you!" Raven roared.

"Ooooooh!" The four guys replied in unison.

"Raven has a crush on Beast Boy!" Gizmo taunted her. "Tell us Raven, who does he like more, you or Terra?"

Jinx made a slashing motion across her throat while shaking her head vigorously. The four men fell silent. Raven ignored them and began to float away.

"Where are you going? Robin said we were to stay here unless he called for us." The pink haired hex caster remarked.

"I'm going to stop this before a disaster happens."

Raven picked up speed and flew towards one of the chamber's exits. She heard a loud roar echo in the tunnel and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Nooo" She whimpered.

The sound of star bolts exploding was heard next.

"What is that?" Jinx asked in a slightly trembling voice. "What roared? Was that Beast Boy?"

"He's become The Beast. We have to hurry, there's no time to waste."

"But Robin said …"

"I don't care what Robin said. They won't be able to stop him by themselves and neither can we. We have to go help them now."

Jinx balled her hands in frustration. "Dammit, this is more than I bargained for."

"It's too late to back out now, Jinx; you're in this waist deep."

Jinx cursed. "&*$%, but you guys owe us big time!"

Jinx approached Raven and whispered. "And you owe me even bigger for saving your would be boyfriend's ass from Slade. I just hope he appreciates it."

The pink haired witch turned to her team.

"Let's go Hive!"

"But Jinx …" See-More whimpered. "That thing … The Beast … it sounds scary."

"I said let's go!"

_**-( scene break )-**_

Starfire hurled her starbolts at The Beast with the intensity and speed of a Gatling gun, as star bolt after star bolt flew from her hands. She was now in warrior mode, a trait of her alien race, and her face was furious as she had successfully compartmentalized away any feelings she had for Beast Boy, who was now merely the "enemy".

The Beast easily dodged her barrage, hopping and spinning effortlessly at the energy blasts missed their target. Robin kept his distance as he didn't want to become a victim of Starfire's "friendly fire", as her star bolts were at full power and would incinerate a mere human upon contact. He watched his girlfriend fight, and was mesmerized by the sheer power and beauty of the alien, she was contradiction: an efficient and ruthless warrior and at the same time she was the epitome of feminine beauty and tenderness. He wished to help her, but the best he could do at the moment was to throw some of his exploding and freezing disks at the changeling, unfortunately none of them found their mark. Just as Beast Boy, The Beast had matured over the years and was faster, more cunning and deadlier than ever. As Robin watched he noticed some subtle signs of fatigue appear in Starfire. The speed at which she launched her star bolts had slowed somewhat and the bolts themselves were not as powerful as when she started her attack. As mighty as she was, even she had her limitations.

The Tamaranian was beginning to feel drained and decided that a change in strategy was required. She stopped throwing star bolts from her lofty perch in the air and flew towards The Beast, zooming like a missile with her harms extended in front of her, ready to engage him with her fists. Robin read her move and also charged at The Beast, in his case running on the ground, ready to strike with his bo staff.

Starfire slammed into The Beast and sent him crashing into a wall, were he slumped over and fell to the ground.

"Yes! We got him!" The Boy Wonder crowed. "Good job, Starfire!"

Robin ran up to The Beast, with a power cancelling collar ready to snap around his neck.

"Sorry Beast Boy, you'll thank us later." Robin smirked as he reached for the Beast's neck.

The Beast opened his eyes and smiled. Before Robin could react the changeling hit him with a powerful back fist strike. Robin went flying and after hitting the ground he rolled several times, finally stopping after being knocked unconscious.

"Robin!" Starfire shrieked.

Without any concern for her own safety she swooped down and landed next to her boyfriend. She cradled his head in her hands and wiped the blood away from his face. She turned to face The Beast and glared at him.

"Beast Boy! I will not allow you to harm Robin anymore!"

Garfield ignored her words and leaped upon the Tamaranian, knocking her over and fell upon her. With her strength depleted she struggled as she wrestled with Beast. He was so strong, he reminded her of the time she once wrestled with Supergirl for a charity event. His arms felt as if they were made of steel. She squirmed as she tried to break free from his grasp, but he had her pinned and nearly immobilized. His hot breath on her face she was unable to break free. What she did instead was to slip her folded legs under his torso and with a swift motion was able to shove him away with two legged push kick. The Beast quickly rolled over and as she was lunging at him he quickly got up and hit her with an uppercut. Starfire gurgled and the last thing she remembered was everything turning black. She landed on the hard concrete floor with a dull thud. The Beast approached her and sniffed her body. Once he had confirmed that she was still alive The Beast turned back to Robin who was moaning as he slowly regained consciousness.

The Beast reached for the Boy Wonder's utility belt, ripping it away before tossing it aside. He then picked up the helpless superhero. He bared his fangs and a low guttural growl emerged from his throat.

"Beast Boy! Stop! Don't hurt him!"

He recognized that voice, it was inimitable. The deep and gravely sound belonged to only one person in the world.

"Garfield! We aren't trying to send you back to jail, we're just trying to save you from Slade!" Raven howled in despair. "Please, you have to believe me."

The Beast tossed Robin aside as if he was a rag doll, and he hit the floor with sickening thud. The Hive-5 arrived and Jinx ran to Robin's side. She looked at Raven and subtly shook her head.

"Garfield, he's hurt … you have to let me help Robin!" Raven pleaded.

The Beast locked eyes with the sorceress. Raven felt a shiver travel down her spine as she stared deep into his savage and untamed eyes. His fangs were exposed and a thick and viscous drool dripped from his mouth while a deep and low growl reverberated in his chest.

Raven cautiously approached him, holding her hands up in an apologetic gesture.

"Gar, I'm so sorry about everything that's happened … but you don't belong with Slade. That's not who you are."

His only response was a dangerous sounding growl.

"Gar, I won't let them send you back to jail. I promise."

Another growl.

"And I'm sorry that I tricked you into coming here, but I only agreed to do it because …"

She paused and stared into his eyes even deeper.

"… because I love you."

The Beast bellowed a thundering roar. Raven noticed that her entire body was trembling and it was only then that she understood how terrified she was. The Beast fell silent and for the first time ever … it spoke.

"Raven … you … betrayed … me." It spoke in a deep and halting voice.

The Beast slammed his right paw on the floor. The tendrils of transmutation energy shot forth from him and headed straight at her. Before she could move they reached her and were dancing on her body. Raven's eyes popped open wide as she realized what was happening … Beast Boy was performing a transmutation on her own body. Her body jerked involuntarily as razor sharp shards of pain traveled though her body.

The Hive 5 fled in panic as Raven howled a blood curdling scream.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Another one of my patented cliff hangers.


	18. Raven In Slade's Lair

Robin groaned in pain as he slowly sat up, his arms felt like rubber as the lifted his torso from the concrete floor. He blinked repeatedly as the room around him spun, and he clenched his teeth as he fought back a sense of nausea and willed it to stop. Rubbing his head he found a large bump on his left temple, which he touched gingerly, wondering if he had a concussion. A metallic taste permeated his mouth. He spat and blood splattered on the floor.

To room finally stabilized around him and wobbling precariously he stood up, expecting his legs to give out under him. He then remembered his team. He saw Starfire first, who was crumpled into a supine heap. He staggered over to her and fell to his knees next to her. His gloved hand, still shaking from the shock he was experiencing, cupped her bruised cheek.

"Star …" He whimpered.

She opened her eyes.

"Robin."

"Are you hurt?"

She gingerly sat up.

"I am undamaged … but you are not! We must get you to the infirmary! I will fly you there now!"

"Wait," he replied "where are Cy and Kid Flash?"

Starfire quickly looked around. She stopped and extended her right arm, pointing as she stood up.

"They are over there."

Robin craned his neck and saw Jinx tending to Kid Flash, while Cyborg remained slumped on the ground. She noticed them and finished wrapping a bandage around Wally's head.

"Good, you're awake." She deadpanned.

"Jinx … what happened?"

She replied as she walked over to Cyborg and kneeled next to him.

"Beast Boy turned into some kind of monster."

"I already know that … he became The Beast." Robin replied.

Jinx examined Cyborg's injuries.

"You could have warned us about that. Cyborg's OK, I think he needs a mechanic more than a medic."

Starfire helped Robin get back on his feet.

"What happened to your team?"

Jinx snorted as she replied. "Once they saw The Beast all bets were off. They ran away, I only stayed behind because you guys were hurt."

"You only stayed behind because of Wally, when did he get here? And where's Raven?"

Cyborg groaned and sat up.

"Yeah, Jinx, what happened to her?"

The hex caster sighed.

"Beast Boy's got her."

Starfire gasped.

"What do you mean, he's got her?" Robin asked.

Jinx hesitated before replying.

"I'm not sure." She stammered. "He used his alchemy on her."

"He did what!?"

"I'm not sure what he did to her. He slapped the ground and these energy tendrils appeared. They looked like electricity. They reached Raven and covered her body ... she screamed in pain … I'm not sure, but I think he killed her."

"No!" Cyborg gasped. "The grass stain would never hurt her."

"I know what I saw and heard, Cyborg. He was hurting her … I've never heard anyone scream in such agony."

Starfire raised her fist in front of her face, her entire body trembling in anger.

"Lies! Beast Boy would never harm Raven!"

Jinx dropped her head. "Starfire, I saw it with my own eyes." She whimpered.

Robin was now looking around the tunnel.

"If Raven's dead, then where is her body?"

Jinx shook her head.

"He took her with him."

Robin heaved a sigh of relief. "Then she's not dead."

Starfire now had a worried look on her face.

"But Robin, that means …"

"Yes Star," he interrupted her. "Raven's now Slade's prisoner.

_**-( scene break )-**_

The Beast was practically flying through the forest, his powerful legs propelling him forward in huge leaps and bounds as he zoomed between the large redwoods that grew protected in the state sanctuary, which was kept off limits to the general public. There was a reason Slade set up his lair at the old abandoned warehouse. Since the forest became a sanctuary there was no way, other than by watercraft, to access the warehouse. The government bought the warehouse from its original owners and made it part of the preserve. There were plans to demolish it, someday, but as the old song said 'someday never comes', which made it an ideal hideout for Slade. The old adage of "out of sight, out of mind" rang very true. No one would think of looking there.

The Beast make his way through a pass between two small mountains, more like large hills actually, and the lair was visible below. He gracefully hopped down the steep slope until he reached the warehouse. As he entered he morphed back into his human form, and with an unconscious Raven still slumped over his shoulder as he entered the lift, which began its descent into the lair.

As the open air elevator reached the bottom he saw Slade, Red X, Ravager and a very angry looking Terra waiting for him. As the lift shut itself down with a loud clunk Terra ran forward, shaking an angry fist at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, sneaking out like that?"

Terra was nearly apoplectic. "And why did you bring her back with you?"

Beast Boy said nothing, as he had no excuse. Slade stepped forward and snapped a power cancellation collar around Raven's neck.

"Terra is right, what you did was an act of insubordination, and should be punished … however … you did capture Raven." Slade spoke as he took Raven's supine form from the changeling. "She will be a valuable bargaining chip."

Slade turned and walked away, carrying Raven bridal style.

"I suggest you get your rest tonight. We will no doubt be dealing with the Titans tomorrow." He remarked before disappearing into a dark hallway.

Red X addressed his sister. "Robin's gonna be pissed."

"I'm sure that's what dad is counting on."

The two Wilsons left the room without saying goodnight leaving Beast Boy alone with his peeved girlfriend. He turned to her and smiled nervously. She frowned and grabbed him by the ear, dragging him off to their room.

"Slade might have let you off the hook, but I'm not."

"Terra, I can explain … Raven set up a trap."

"A trap? What are you talking about?"

"The whole Hive-5 thing, it was ruse. She wasn't their prisoner, she was working with them. She knew I would go rescue her and that's when I learned … that she betrayed me. It was a setup, the Titans and the Hive were working together to catch me, to send me back to jail. And …"

"And?" She asked impatiently.

"I thought Raven was my friend. She was the only Titan to speak up for me when I was on trial and was the only one to visit me in jail … I thought she was different … I thought she cared about me. But now I know that was all a lie. She used herself as bait to lure me into the trap … I'm sorry Terra, I really am. I should have known …"

"Known what?"

A tear dripped down his cheek.

"That you're the only one who loves me."

Terra heaved an exasperated sigh and released his ear from her pinch.

"It's about time you figured that out, you idiot!"

Her expression softened and she took his hand.

"I forgive you. Now let's go to bed, I'm tired."

The young couple, hand in hand, vanished down another dark hallway.

_**-( scene break )-**_

_The next morning …_

The four Titans and Jinx were having a quiet breakfast in the common room. Cyborg had treated Robin's concussion the night before and the Boy Wonder, while still injured, was visibly agitated and restless. He poked at his food and in a burst of anger stood up and threw his plate at a wall.

"This is all my fault!" He screamed. "Why didn't I think of putting a tracker on her?"

"Uh, cuz we didn't think he would take her away?" Cyborg replied. "I mean, she did have her communicator on her."

"Which Beast Boy left behind in the sewer." Robin snapped. "How could I have been so stupid, so overconfident?"

"People make mistakes, Robin, it happens." Jinx remarked.

"But when I make them, people get hurt, people I care about, people I love."

Starfire approached her beau and drew him into a hug. "We will find our friends, Robin, and we will rescue them from Slade."

The giant TV trilled, signaling an incoming call. The videophone automatically answered the call and the heroes assembled turned their attention to the giant screen, which came to life and displayed the one eyed villain's masked face. Robin pointed angrily at the villain on the screen.

"Slade!"

"Hello, Robin." The mellow monotone replied.

"What have you done to Raven!? If you've hurt her I swear I'll …"

"Temper, temper, Robin." Slade interrupted. "Raven is unharmed, see for yourself."

The screen switched to a view of a cell, the same cell where Slade kept Beast Boy imprisoned after the jail break. Raven was resting on a cot, on her side and appeared to be asleep.

"What have you done to her?"

"As I already said, she is unharmed. Beast Boy used his new powers to overload her nervous system. It produces excruciating pain, but beyond a lingering hangover it causes no damage … I think she's about to wake up …"

Raven stirred and slowly sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She leaned forward and groaned while she cradled her head in her hands. As her teammates watched she cautiously stood up and began to explore her cell, searching in vain for a way out. She then noticed the collar around her neck. She grasped it with her hands and pulled as hard as she could, trying to break it, but she couldn't.

"She is such a lovely prisoner, wouldn't you agree Robin? And with that collar around her neck she's just an ordinary girl, so weak and fragile, so helpless … it would be unfortunate if I had to harm her, don't you agree?"

Robin gritted his teeth in anger. "What do you want, Slade?"

"What do I want? There are many things that I want, but from you I only want a single thing."

"Just get to the point, Slade."

"Before I make my demand I will toss you a bone. Go ahead and speak, Robin, she can hear you now."

Robin gasped, but quickly recovered from the surprise.

"Raven, are you OK!?"

The sorceress almost jumped out of her skin upon hearing his voice.

"Robin? I'm OK, at least I think I am. I do have a headache, but beyond that I'm fine … Robin … where are you? How can you talk to me? Do you know where I am?"

"I'm sorry, Raven, we're in the Tower right now and we don't know where you are. Slade's patched you through to us; we can see you on the screen."

"Robin! Don't make any deals with him, do you understand? He'll just keep making more demands. Whatever you do …"

The audio was cut off and Raven's visual disappeared from the screen, replaced by Slade's masked face.

"Raven's always had a lot of spirit; she can be feisty when irritated." Slade's monotone echoed in the room.

"What do you want, Slade?"

"My demands are simple, Robin. All I ask is for you to stay out of my way. Do not interfere with my team."

"Out of the question!"

"I was afraid you would say that. Tell you what Robin; I'll give you an hour to think it over. I'll call back then for your answer. Oh, and by the way, if your answer is negative, well, I'll have a little show for you."

Robin felt his blood turn cold.

"What kind of show?"

Slade's camera panned back, revealing what looked like a torture chamber.

"I'll start off with electric shocks, Robin. I know that Raven is very brave and even strong, but I'll just keep raising the voltage until she squeals like a pig, and she will not only squeal, she'll beg for mercy. And you'll get to watch. I won't kill her, of course, well, at least not this time. After that I'll give you a whole day to change your mind and if you don't … well … I'll just have to up the ante."

"You'll pay for this, Slade! If you hurt Raven … you'll be sorry you were ever born."

Slade ignored Robin's threat.

"See you in an hour, my former apprentice."

The connection was severed.

_**-( scene break )-**_

A short update, but it was quick!

I wonder what Beast Boy is going to make of all this? He can certainly save Raven … but will he?


	19. The decision

"See you in an hour, my former apprentice."

The connection was severed.

Robin stared at the screen, a low growl rumbling in his throat. He turned to the mission console, but Cyborg beat him to the punch and was already typing away furiously.

"Sorry, Rob, he covered his tracks. The trace hits a dead end at a data switch downtown … it was worth a try."

Robin nodded unhappily. "I know, you did your best." He mumbled.

"So what do we do?" Kid Flash gulped. "He's gonna call back in an hour … with Raven strapped to that torture table."

"We rescue her."

Jinx crossed her arms and slowly shook her head.

"You won't find her in time. You guys are gonna have to do what Slade says." Jinx remarked in a soft voice. "What other choice do you have?"

Robin slammed his fist on the table. "You heard what Raven said, he'll just keep making more demands, until there's no way we can meet them …"

"At least it buys you some time." The pink haired girl replied.

"He's going to steal more Xenothium." Robin grumbled as he crossed his arms. "I just know it. He's gonna use it to make some kind of weapon … we can't allow that to happen … "

"But Robin, what about Raven? She is our friend, our teammate … she is our sister. We cannot abandon her to Slade." Starfire lamented.

Robin sighed as he began to type on the console. A giant map of the greater Jump City metro area appeared on the screen.

"She has to be out there somewhere." He said as he continued to type. All of the areas that Kid Flash had already inspected were highlighted in red, which was the entire city and the main suburbs. The only unhighlighted areas were those well beyond the city limits.

"That's a lot of territory to cover." Cyborg remarked. "Even for Kid Flash. It has to be over 8000 square miles."

"It would take me a week to cover that." Wally added. "He's gonna start torturing Raven in an hour."

"Yes, Wally, I'm aware of that. But you all heard what she said; she's willing to sacrifice herself to stop Slade."

"So what do we do?" Jinx asked. "What if he kills her?"

"He won't, once she's dead, she's no longer a hostage." Robin replied.

"So we're screwed." Cyborg grumbled. "Slade's gonna torture Raven until we obey him. And he's gonna make it worse each time until we crack."

"We have to be smart about this. Slade's expecting us to panic" Robin mumbled as he continued to type on the console. One he was done, several orange spots appeared on the screen in the surrounding areas.

"What's that?" Kid Flash asked.

"It's all the places that either had or still have electrical power service."

"It's still over 1000 square miles." Cyborg added. "We need to narrow that down some more."

Robin tapped his chin as he became lost in thought.

"Slade likes to be undisturbed." He remarked as he typed. "I'm removing all areas that have good road access."

Over three quarters of the orange spots vanished.

"And a place without neighbors. Cyborg added.

Robin typed some more and now only a handful of orange spots remained. One that stood out was the abandoned bayside warehouse. There was also an abandoned cannery at the far side of the bay and a mansion on an island that was built by a reclusive and eccentric billionaire who rarely ventured from his island fortress.

"It might be one of these three." Robin commented as he looked at the clock on the wall. There was now only 48 minutes left. "We're running out of time. I wish we could whittle this down to one."

"Say no more, I'm on it." Kid Flash crowed.

"It's gonna be dangerous, Wally!" Jinx barked at him.

"I laugh at danger." He crowed.

"This is Slade we're talking about, not some common thieves! If he catches you, you'll join Raven in that torture chamber." She snapped.

"Yeah, I know. So? How else are we gonna find Raven?"

"So I'm going with you." She replied as she focused her cat like irises on him. He felt a shiver go down his spine. This was one of those times when there would no arguing with her.

"You'll just slow me down, Jinx."

"Just a little if you carry me. And if Slade ambushes you, you're gonna need all the help you can get."

"But Jinx …"

"Wallace West! This is not up for discussion! Have I made myself clear!?" She thundered at the speedster.

Kid Flash gulped. "Yes, ma'am."

"It's settled then … now go … there's no time to waste." Robin barked.

Kid Flash picked up Jinx bridal style and nodded at his teammates before disappearing in a blur. As soon as they were gone a small chuckle escaped Cyborg's lips.

Starfire turned to Cyborg and whispered "He is the whipped, am I correct?"

"He is so whipped." Cyborg replied. "But right now I hope he can find Raven."

Starfire allowed a troubled look to appear on her face.

"But if he finds Raven, will he not also find Beast Boy?"

Robin nodded. "Along with Slade, Ravager and Terra. We need a plan to take them down … and we have to start with Beast Boy. We won't be able to rescue Raven until he's been neutralized."

"Neutralized? Robin, what do you mean by neutralized?" She asked.

Robin paused before replying.

"Beast Boy has become a powerful and dangerous opponent. Neutralizing him means he won't be a threat to us anymore. Even if we have to take him down."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Slade ended the transmission, which was being watched by his team from the entertainment lounge in the lair. Red X and Ravager were seated on one of the couches while Beast Boy and Terra were together on another one. As the video feed ended the visual was replaced by a blue field.

Ravager seemed unfazed by the news while Red-X squirmed in his seat, obviously disturbed but what he had seen and heard. Rose gave him a mild glare and he became still.

Terra was being anything but still. She leaped to her feet and began to do an impromptu victory dance, pumping her fists in the air and kicking her legs while hooting and howling.

Beast Boy was expressionless and didn't move from his spot. Terra grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. He stood up, slumped and limp in his posture. Terra seemed to not notice as she continued to dance.

"Is Slade serious? Will he really torture Raven to get Robin to obey him?" Red-X asked.

The changeling turned to the masked villain and replied in a flat, unemotional monotone.

"He's done it before."

"Really, when?"

"A long time ago. He inserted some nanoprobes in our bodies and threatened to kill us if Robin didn't become his apprentice."

"So, what happened?"

"It worked for a while, Robin obeyed him. We even fought him once. Robin hesitated to fight us and Slade used the probes to show him that he meant it. Eventually we figured out what happened and we found Slade's lair and fought back. Robin forced Slade to not hurt us and later on Cyborg removed the probes once we got home."

"I never heard about that." Red X remarked.

"We kept that incident to ourselves. It wasn't one of our best times as Titans, you know, since the team almost fell apart. We thought Robin betrayed us, at least until Cyborg discovered that were loaded with those probes."

Rose turned to Red-X. "You aren't getting cold feet, are you brother?"

Beast Boy's jaw almost hit the ground. He stared incredulously at Red-X.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that Slade's your dad too? Does he have any other kids that I don't know about?"

"Actually, we do have another brother … the Titan you know a s Jericho." Rose replied.

The news hit Beast Boy like a bucket of ice water. He looked stunned and said nothing. Terra took his hand and squeezed it. Before he could react, Slade's voice boomed over the PA system.

"_Ravager and Red-X, report to the ready room immediately."_

The two Wilsons stood up and made their way out of the room. As they reached the door, Red-X turned around.

"I was just as shocked as you are when I learned the truth."

He turned around and left the room with his sister. With a disturbed look on his face, Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, that explains a lot. Red-X has always been a royal pain in the butt ... but … he's never been, you know … evil before ... he was just a thief."

He paused, looking lost in thought.

"What is it BB?" Terra asked.

"Terra, has it crossed your mind that you and I are outsiders … you know … that we're nothing more than the hired help?"

She sat down on the couch and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

"I don't know … I've been with Slade so long … I can't imagine being anywhere else."

"Not even at the Tower?"

"Especially not at the Tower … don't tell me you still think of that place as home, not after all they did to you?"

He shook his head, looking confused.

"I lived there for a long time. I guess it does still feel like home."

"They treated you like crap, especially Raven, and don't say she didn't, even during the brief time I was there I saw how she treated you. How can you possibly miss that place? And whatever you do, don't ever let Slade hear you say that. As far as I'm concerned, I never heard you say that, understood?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know … maybe I don't … I mean …"

Terra smiled at him.

"You need to stop thinking about them, BB. We have our new life together, you and me. Right, lover?" She smiled seductively at him.

He smiled back. "Of course we do."

"So how about you go to the kitchen, make us some banana splits and we can watch Raven get shocked here on the TV?"

"You mean watch her be tortured."

"You can call it that. I'd rather call it payback. So, are you gonna make me a banana split or not?"

"Sure, some banana splits sound good. I'll go make them right now."

As he left the room and walked down the long hallway she shouted from the room.

"I want extra whipped cream on mine!"

"And no peanuts." He shouted back. "I know, I know."

As Beast Boy walked down the hallway his thoughts drifted off to Raven. He was still angry with her, for setting him up to be captured. And Terra's glee over her imminent torture session wasn't lost on him. He could tell that she was really looking forward to hearing Raven beg for mercy as higher and higher voltages were applied to her body, and this unnerved him. He knew that Terra utterly despised Raven, even if he was somewhat unsure as to why.

Life was supposed to be so much simpler now. He had joined Slade's team and was looking forward to paying the Titans back for all they had done to him … and yet … he found that pleasure to be hollow, unfulfilling. Sure, kicking their butts that time they fought was exhilarating, but he now wondered if he really wanted to hurt them. And if anyone deserved payback, it was the sorceress, for all the times she abused him and called him stupid. But the idea of her being strapped to a table and being tortured while the Titans watched helplessly, he couldn't reconcile with that. That was going too far.

As his mind continued to wander he walked past the kitchen and without realizing it he soon found himself outside the ready room, where he heard voices. He stopped and eavesdropped on the conversation.

_Do you really think Robin will cooperate?_

_He will, Rose, he will. While he does not have romantic feelings for Raven he is still very protective of her, he sees her as a sister. It's unfortunate that Beast Boy didn't capture Starfire. Robin would have been even easier to control if we had the Tamaranian in our custody._

Red-x spoke next.

_What if the shock torture doesn't get Robin to cooperate?_

_If it doesn't, then the next session will involve bodily harm. I'll have Terra beat Raven. She's been dying to do it. I'll leave the details to our little geomancer._

_What about Beast Boy? Will he participate?_

_It doesn't matter if he does or does not. We only need him to make the Philosopher's Stone. Once we have it he will be of no use to us anymore. We'll be able to dispose of him and Terra once we have the stone._

Red-X sounded mildly disturbed as he replied.

_By dispose, you mean?_

_We will terminate them, along with Raven. With his new powers he would be too big of a threat. And once we have the stone it will be easy._

_But dad …_

_Now is not the time to be squeamish, Grant. In case you have forgotten, you are no longer a mere thief. _Slade's monotone droned. _Isn't it ironic, that he'll be the first victim of the weapon he's going to create for us? _

_Do we have to kill him, dad? Why can't we just ditch Terra?_

_Rose, I know you lust for the changeling, but it simply would not work. He must be terminated when we no longer need him. We can't risk having him create another stone._

Beast Boy froze, not even daring to breathe. His mind raced as the realization of Slade's double cross sank in. He stood so still that he could hear his own heart beat. Once his heart rate slowed down after the shock of hearing the truth wore off he cautiously tiptoed away.

"BB! Could you bring some cookies too?" Terra's voice echoed down the hallway.

Beast Boy was now in a full blown panic. How would Terra react? She was so unpredictable at times.

He was beginning to feel the adrenaline rush in his body and it was only then that he realized just how scared he was. He knew that he had to get Terra out of there … and Raven too. As angry as he was with the sorceress, he didn't want Slade to hurt her … he was going to have to get her out, along with Terra. He groaned silently, know that the task that awaited him was going to be challenging.

As he struggled with deciding his next move it dawned on him that he had no idea of what a Philosopher's Stone even was. But he knew someone who would know for certain.

That settled it. He knew where he had to go first.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Raven sat in her bed, in the lotus position with her eyes closed. While her powers were inhibited she could still meditate, even if she could no longer levitate.

Her meditation wasn't very effective as she was experiencing fear. She heard everything that Slade told Robin about the electric shock torture that was awaiting her. She recalled the time, during Terra's ambush, when she was shocked by Overload. She nearly blacked out from the discharge and she remembered well the excruciating pain she felt, which lasted for just a mere moment.

She tugged at the neck collar, and fought back the tears of desperation she was feeling. Her powers were blocked. She remembered the incident in the Tower when suppressing her fears messed up her powers. Unfortunately, there was not going to be an easy way this time to recover her powers. Raven wasn't used to feeling helpless; it was a rare experience for her and one that unnerved her. With her powers she would stare down anyone, but without them she was just an ordinary girl. All she hand was the martial arts training Robin gave her.

She dropped her legs to the floor and cradling her head in her hands she began a series of breathing exercises, in an attempt to calm herself. She knew that Slade, in addition torturing her, would probably humiliate her as well. He would probably strip her naked before applying the shocks, to emphasize her utter helplessness. Seeing her like that would no doubt affect her friends as well.

"Stop thinking about it. Calm yourself. You will survive this. There will be no permanent damage. It will only be pain, you can endure the pain." She repeated to herself, over and over.

Slowly, she managed to calm herself. Her heart rate, will still elevated, had dropped substantially. A look of fierce determination crossed her face just as she heard the door unlock.

"Go ahead, Slade; do your worst." She muttered sotto voce. "I can take anything you have waiting for me."

The door opened.

"Garfield!" She shrieked happily.

The changeling nodded as he entered the room. He reached for her neck collar and transmuted it. The collar crumbled as it fell away from her neck.

"I'm still pissed at you, Raven, but I'm not gonna let Slade torture you."

Raven ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I let them use me as bait, Gar. We just wanted to rescue you from Slade."

"And then what? Was I supposed to just go back to jail?"

She cupped his face with her hands.

"No! I wouldn't let that happen, I'd hide you in Azarath if necessary, but I wouldn't let them take you back to jail, never."

"And what about Terra?"

"What about her?"

"She has to leave too. We're getting out of here, I'm done with Slade. He's gonna kill Terra and me once he gets what he wants from me."

Raven frowned as she processed what he said.

"That's up to her. But Gar, what happened? Why are you done with Slade? And what does he want from …"

Raven stopped speaking and became wide eyed as the pieces of the puzzle came together.

"… the Xenothium! Of course! How did I not see this before? He wants you to make a Philosopher's Stone for him, and he needs Xenothium to do that, lots of Xenothium … Gar … you can't do that, the stone would give him unbelievable power, and …"

Raven paused, looking even more troubled than before.

"What is it Raven?"

The sorceress looked even more ashen than her usual complexion.

"Human sacrifice is required to create the stone. This is why creating the Philosopher's Stone is forbidden."

"Human sacrifice? Are you serious?"

"Very serious. Slade would use some of the Xenothium to make a bomb and vaporize the city, killing everyone instantly. He would then use you to transmute their souls and the remaining Xenothium into the stone. The power the stone wields is beyond human understanding. It can transmute any element and Slade can use it to gain immortality. But its creation also costs its creator a terrible price. You would be consumed by evil, Gar. You'd be lost to your true self forever. Do you understand what I'm saying Garfield?"

"Yeah, I do. I should have known better than to trust Slade. I feel like such a fool."

"Without you he won't be able to do it. We have to leave."

"Then let's get out of here … but we have to find Terra, I heard Slade say he was going to kill her too."

Raven sighed. "Fine, we'll save her sorry butt too. I just hope she appreciates it."

"After we find Terra, we'll get the Xenothium and we'll get out of here."

Raven took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Titans go?"

"I'm not a Titan anymore. How about 'friends together'?"

"So you're still my friend, Gar?"

"He smiled.

"Yeah, I am."

"Friends Together sounds … nice."

Raven swept her blue cape around them and they were enveloped in one of her black hemispheres, which sank into the ground and vanished.

_**-( scene break )-**_


	20. Terra vs Raven - The rematch

"And stay out!" A grumpy old man, dressed in a robe and slippers shouted, his voice unheard over the din of laser cannon fire.

Kid Flash, carrying his on again off again girlfriend bridal style, dashed away from the billionaire's island mansion, zig sagging over the bay's azure surface, anxiously dodging the blasts. Jinx shrieked each time he changed direction and a laser bolt missed them by inches. He continued to run until they reached the shoreline of the state park, right next to the abandoned warehouse. It was then that the shooting stopped. They turned back and looked towards the island in the middle of north end of the bay. They could see the crotchety old billionaire wave his cane and heard his voice boom over a PA system.

"Don't you whipper snappers try that again! if you do I'll be waitin' for you!"

The old man turned around and slowly walked back into his mansion, stopping every once in a while to wave his cane at them, until he was finally gone.

"What a grumpy old coot!" Kid Flash complained. "Why didn't Robin tell us he was armed to the teeth?"

"We did just barge in uninvited and searched his house without his permission, technically that is illegal." She replied.

"So is shooting at people who are running away." Wally retorted. "Are you OK?"

"I thought I was gonna hurl for a moment, with all those direction changes you made; but yeah, I'm fine. And it wasn't a total loss. At least we know that Slade isn't there either, which means …"

"He should be here." Kid Flash finished her sentence for her as he gestured at the warehouse.

The young couple walked into the dilapidated warehouse building. It was littered with trash and its exterior walls were covered with graffiti. Its corrugated asbestos roof had seen better days and had large gaping holes in it, which allowed the sunlight to enter at strange angles. They silently walked around, inspecting the structure for a possible entrance to an underground lair. Jinx picked up a piece of trash, a faded and empty potato chip bag.

"I don't think anyone's camped out here for a while." She remarked as she tossed the bag aside.

"I hear you … someone's been chasing the hobos away. It's gotta be here, but where is the entrance?"

"Over there." She pointed at the foreman's old office.

They entered the room together. Wally looked around, searching the room for a secret entrance. He opened a closet, but all it contained was a dusty, moth ridden old coat that had been abandoned for decades, judging by its unfashionable cut and style.

"I don't know, Jinxie. This just looks like an old office."

"There has to be a hidden control panel or something." She replied. "It's what I would have done."

"So to catch a villain you have to think like one?" He asked.

"Yeah, something like that." She replied with a slinky smile.

Kid Flash disappeared in a blur and zoomed around the office, inspecting every nook and cranny until he came upon the employee of the month plaque. As he lifted it from the wall, he saw that a thin fiber optic cable came out of its back and disappeared through a small hole in the wall. He stopped and smiled at his pink haired girlfriend.

"Found it." He crowed.

Jinx rewarded him with a smile. She then opened her communicator.

"Jinx to Robin."

_Robin here. What's your status?_

"We found it. It's the abandoned warehouse."

_Good work. Wait for us; we'll be there in 10 minutes. Don't go in by yourselves. Robin out._

Kid Flash checked the clock on his communicator.

"Slade's gonna start torturing Raven in just 3 minutes, we can' wait for them. We gotta go in there now." Wally remarked.

Jinx shook her head.

"Robin said to wait, and he's right. The two of us charging into Slade's lair without any backup is a really bad idea."

"But he's gonna torture Raven."

"Better her than us, besides, I never really liked her, she's kind of a bitch."

"No she's not, Jinx; and we can't let Slade hurt her!"

The sorceress crossed her arms and frowned at her beau.

"Wallace West, is there any girl in the world you don't like!?"

"Aw, c'mon! That's not fair! Raven's a friend, a good friend. I know she sometimes comes across as grumpy …"

"Grumpy? More like the four eyed psycho bitch from Trigon hell."

"Jinx, she has a good heart, she's a good person, and a good friend too. She's saved me more than once. We can't just stand by and do nothing."

Jinx slapped her forehead and grumbled.

"Wally, you're gonna be the death of me one these days."

The speedster wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers. She tensed up at first, but immediately melted into his kiss, wrapping her arms around him.

"I take it this means you're my boyfriend again?" She asked breathlessly.

"You know it, babe." He cooed back to her.

Jinx gently pushed him away. She aimed her hand at the plaque and pink magic waves shot from her hand striking it, and it sizzled momentarily. The entire room shuddered and began its descent into Slade's hideout.

"Let's go save Raven and kick Slade's butt." She replied.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Raven's black hemisphere rose from the floor and melted away, revealing the Chromatically Challenged Couple™. Beast Boy immediately recognized the surroundings; they were in the main hallway.

"Slade has some kind of dampening field around his base and I can't teleport us out of here. We're gonna have to leave the hard way."

Beast Boy nodded. "We just have to avoid Slade, Ravager and Red-X."

"Red-X?"

"He's Slade's son."

"You're joking?" She replied as an ashen look covered her face. "All the more reason to get out of here, now."

"We have to find Terra first."

"Must we?" She muttered under her voice.

"I heard that."

Before Raven could reply, Terra's grating voice echoed down the hallway.

"BB! Where's that damn ice cream you promised me! Hurry up, the show's about to start!"

The changeling's heart froze. Slade was no doubt on his way to retrieve Raven from her cell. Time wasn't on their side. Slade certainly had lockdown procedures like they did at the Tower. If he kicked those in they would be trapped in his lair. He grabbed Raven's hand and took off towards the lounge.

Terra was seated on one of the couches, her feet propped up on a coffee table while she twirled a remote control in her hands.

"Terra! We gotta leave! Now!" He shouted.

Terra turned in his direction with an annoyed look on her face.

"Leave? What are you talking about? Slade's gonna start torturing …"

She stopped midsentence, her mouth agape. He was still holding Raven's hand. A scream escaped her lips as she leaped to her feet.

"BB! What's going on!? Why is she here?"

"There's no time to explain." He gestured as he reached out to her. "We gotta go, now!"

Terra's face was screwed in anger and her fists were trembling in fury.

"We're not going anywhere!" She screamed back at him.

"Terra! Slade's gonna kill us, I heard him myself."

Terra howled and two sheets of concrete peeled away from the floor and floated menacingly next to her.

"No way! Slade needs us." She howled as she pointed at Raven. "She's tricking you BB, she's using her magic on you, I know it!"

Beast Boy released Raven and ran to Terra, grabbing her hand.

"Terra, we gotta go now!"

The geomancer jerked her hand from the changeling.

"I said that I'm not leaving, and neither are you, BB"

Raven stepped forward.

"Terra, you have to listen to him. He's telling you the truth."

"No he's not; he's just repeating your lies! What did you do to him, witch?"

Terra gestured with her arms and the two concrete slabs flew towards the sorceress. Beast Boy was able to slap at of them and it became engulfed in transmutation energy tendrils, after which it turned into sand and crumbled.

Raven caught the other slab and got into a tug of war with Terra. The two women snarled at each other as they fought for control of the concrete. Beast Boy dashed up to it, unnoticed, and slapped it with his hand after which it too turned into sand. The two women staggered backwards and regained their balance before falling.

"I knew coming for her was a waste of time." Raven growled. "We should have left her behind."

"Oh, you would have liked that, wouldn't you witch?. You just want to keep him for yourself!"

"Knock it off Terra! We're leaving, and you're coming with us!"

"Like hell I am. And you're staying here, with me. In case you forgot, I'm your girlfriend … you owe me! Big time!"

"Why, because you're a slut and you put out?" Raven snarled at her.

"Shut up, witch! He's mine, not yours."

Beast boy felt as if was about to have an aneurysm, and he rubbed his temples. There was no time left; they had to leave before …

Red lights began to flash while claxons blared. A thick metal door slid shut, closing off their escape route. Slade's voice boomed from an overhead speaker.

_Raven has escaped. I repeat, Raven has escaped. Garfield, Terra, report your location!_

Terra ran over to a telephone handset that hung from a nearby wall.

"Slade, we're in the lounge! BB and Raven are here too, and he's betrayed us."

_Don't allow them to escape! Help is on its way!_

Beast Boy stared in shock at Terra. The scowl on her face was the same one she had that night years ago when after learning of her betrayal he told her wasn't her friend. For a moment he felt transported back through time, because just as he did then, he was now learning an unpleasant truth. The look on her face said it all: she belonged to Slade.

"Don't bother trying to phase through the door or walls, witch, you can't. Slade made sure of that."

Terra raised her hands in a menacing gesture.

"And now, you and I have some unfinished business, Raven. When I'm done with you, you'll wish you had never been born!"

A whirlwind of concrete pieces, the size of small stones, rose from the floor and began to pelt Raven, who raised a bubble to shield herself. The fury of the stones intensified, hitting the dark bubble with the intensity of a machine gun, never relenting, hitting her over and over, like a downpour that wouldn't slow down. It began to wear Raven down ad beads of sweat formed on her brow... Beast Boy ran to Terra.

"Terra! Stop!"

Terra's eyes glowed with a yellow fury and her teeth were clenched. He hair billowed as she summoned the fullness of her deadly powers, as she had the night she fought Slade and cast him into the lava pit. She gestured and the floor buckled up beneath the changeling, send him flying.

"You always liked her more than me! Why? Why? She's a witch and she's always treated you like crap! Dammit BB! I'm your lover, I gave myself to you! What more could you want!?"

Raven's dark sphere collapsed, popping like a bubble. The stones began to hit her now exposed body and she cried in pain as she fell to the floor. Beast Boy slapped the ground and the energy tendrils appeared, zooming towards Terra, who dodged them by become airborne on a piece of concrete that separated from the floor.

"Terra, stop, please!"

She shook her fist at him in anger.

"You betrayed me, BB. I won't forgive you, never. And now I'm going to punish you … I'm going to kill Raven!"

"Nooo!" He shouted as he gestured at the blond. The energy tendrils shot through the air and hit Terra, who flinched upon their impact. At first she seemed puzzled as she thought nothing happened. But Beast Boy saw her turn blue. She fainted and fell off of her rock. Beast Boy caught her and laid her on the ground. Raven recovered from the now suspended attack and ran to his side.

"What did you do to her?"

He gulped as he replied.

"I turned all of the oxygen molecules in her body into carbon dioxide."

"You did what? Gar! You need to turn them back into oxygen right away, if you don't she'll die."

Beast Boy placed his palm on Terra 'sexposed midsection. Once again the energy danced over her body and her complexion returned to its normal color. Beast Boy heaved a sigh of relief.

Raven frowned. "She isn't breathing." She placed a finger on Terra's neck. "She does have a pulse."

Raven laid her hand on Terra and her blue healing light appeared. It spread over her torso and Terra began to shiver until she finally coughed and resumed breathing.

"Raven, you saved her."

"Don't remind me." She grumbled.

Terra coughed again and began to sit up. She opened her eyes and shook her head.

"W-what happened?"

Before Beast Boy could reply Raven punched Terra in the face, knocking her out, leaving her supine form sprawled on the floor.

"Oh, I've been waiting so long to do that." Raven grinned maliciously.

She then locked eyes with the changeling.

"I'm so sorry, Garfield. She broke your heart, again."

He shook his head.

"No … it's not her fault … it's mine … I chose to believe a lie, something that I knew wasn't true … but wanted to be true."

Raven took his hand.

"I understand, but we need to leave, Gar, before the others get here."

He shook his head.

"No, I'm not running. Not this time. Slade's gonna pay for what he did. I'll fight him even if I have to do it alone."

"Garfield?" Raven asked in a soft voice.

"Raven?"

Raven leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You think you're alone Garfield, but you're not."

"Raven … you kissed me."

The sorceress nodded at Terra's supine form.

"She was right … but we'll have to talk about that later. We have some butts to kick."

Beast Boy smiled. "Just like old times."

"But better." She smiled back at him. "A lot better."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Jinx and Kid Flash stepped off the elevator as it reached its destination. The large room, which was full of crates and other supplies, was as silent as a school classroom on a weekend and just as deserted. The two looked around cautiously, anxiously trying to determine if their entry was detected.

"I think the coast is clear." Wally whispered.

Jinx nodded her agreement. "I think we pulled it off, now we just need to find Raven and we can blow this Popsicle stand."

"Finding things is what I do best. You wait here, I'll be right back."

Without waiting for a reply, Kid Flash disappeared in a blur.

"Wally … wait." She replied, far too late.

As soon as she finished speaking the red lights began to flash and the alarm system shrieked. All exits, including the elevator, were sealed off.

"Great, just great." She grumbled to herself. "I'm trapped in a room in Slade's lair. It can't get any worse than this."

To her immense surprise it did, as several boxes burst open and platoons of Slade-bots emerged, firing their laser pistols at her.

"Me and my big mouth." She chastised herself as she began to battle with the droids.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Thanks to everyone who has hung in there with me. I know this isn't one of my better stories, and I was tempted to cancel it. But I won't, we're too close to quit now.


	21. Slade's Ultimatum

Beast Boy smiled. "Just like old times."

"But better." She smiled back at him. "A lot better."

The changeling ran up to the locked security door and placed both of his hands on it. The transmutation energy tendrils danced across it, but nothing happened at first. Beads of sweat formed on the changeling's brow. He stopped and pulled a piece of chalk from his pocket, using it to trace a transmutation circle on the door. He placed his palms on the door and resumed the process.

"Gar, are you OK?"

The door began to buckle and finally it changed form and slowly became granular.

"Damn door, it's made of neutronium, it's hard to transmute."

The granularity spread across the door, which finally began to crumble away as if it was made of sand.

"Slade thought of everything." He panted. "It's gonna take us forever to work our way through this place."

Gar stepped out of the room into the hallway, only to duck back into the room with a jerk as the sound of laser blasts echoed in the corridor outside.

"Slade-bots, at least a dozen of them." He croaked as he slapped the sleeve on his jacket, which was smoldering from a shot that grazed it.

"They're mine." Raven growled as she formed a protective bubble around her and floated into the hallway.

"Be careful, Rae"

"I'm always careful."

_**-( scene break )-**_

It was a bright and cheerful weekend morning in Jump City and Kit Carson City Park, which was just across the bay from the Tower, was beginning to fill up with visitors, some of whom hoped to either catch a glimpse of the city's famous heroes in their ubiquitous HQ or even better, at the park itself. Charcoal fired grills we being prepared to cook hot dogs and hamburgers while tarps and volleyball nets were being set up. Children ran around, screaming gleefully, chasing each other while laughing. Kids slid down slides and amused themselves on other playground equipment. It was going to be a perfect day, even though they were unaware of what was happening far across the bay at a supposedly abandoned warehouse.

Ignorance is bliss, or so goes the saying. They were unaware that Slade had already distributed dozens of small Xenothium powered bombs around the city. Each one was as powerful as a small atomic bomb and if they were to be detonated simultaneously the city would be instantly vaporized.

Had they known they would be fleeing for their lives, or at least trying as the mass exodus would without a doubt clog all roads leaving the city, leaving them hopelessly congested, making a quick escape impossible.

So they continued with their weekend plans. Some were planning to catch the Jump City Jaguars vs. the Gotham Dragons game that afternoon. There were so many things to do on a beautiful day and everyone was getting ready for the day, so much so that only a few people in the park actually noticed the T-Ship take off from the Tower's roof and head over the bay, making a bee line to the lone, abandoned warehouse.

It flew low, flying between two of the towers on the bay suspension bridge. Motorists on the bridge briefly looked up and saw the Titans' signature jet. Most didn't give it a second thought as the oddly shaped blue aircraft was a common sight in the city.

It only took the T-Ship a few minutes to cross the vast bay. Without circling it landed in the warehouse's crumbling and weed infested parking lot, sending tumbleweeds flying and a lone roadrunner bird scurrying for cover at the edge of the parking lot.

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire disembarked and looked around for Kid Flash and Jinx. Robin flipped his communicator open and summoned them, but there was no response.

"I told them to wait for us!" He seethed through clenched teeth.

"Yo Rob, hang on, I'm seeing something with my infrared vision." The tin man interrupted.

"What do you see, Cyborg?" The princess asked.

"I see residual traces of two sets of foot prints that go into the building."

"Lead the way Cyborg."

The cybernetic Titan led his companions into the building. Upon entering he stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong? Did you lose the trail?"

"No, the foot prints go all over the building, it must have been them. They were exploring the place."

"So where did they go?"

"They gotta be in here somewhere; I don't see any footsteps in any of the exits … wait a minute."

Cyborg's electronic eye detected a pair of footsteps that entered a small office.

"I think I found the entrance to Slade's lair."

The three Titans walked up to the office. Robin opened the door, ready to enter, but instead stepped back as he was greeted by a deep and dark shaft.

"Yeah, this has got to be the entrance."

Robin fired his grappling gun at the ceiling and lowered himself into the dark pit, which he attempted to light up with a small flashlight in his other hand. Starfire grabbed Cyborg's bionic hands and began her own descent, hovering next to Robin. After dropping over 200 meters they reached the bottom of the shaft, which resembled an old office. And the office that was sealed off by a solid barrier.

"Cy, can you cut through that?"

The tin man checked a sensor in his forearm.

"It's a neutronium alloy, just like what we use to lock down the Tower."

"So you're saying that we're stuck?"

"Nope, ever since that incident with those hallucinogens Slade left behind I upgraded my toolkit. I can cut through this, but it will take a few minutes."

"Do it!" Robin snapped. Cyborg nodded. His right hand retracted back into his arm and was replaced by a laser torch, which he fired up and began to cut the door.

"Robin, where are Kid Flash and Jinx?"

"Somewhere on the other side of this door." He replied in a voice devoid of emotion.

The sound of laser fire was heard through the door.

"They might be closer than we think." He added. "Cyborg, hurry up!"

_**-( scene break )-**_

Jinx was fighting for her life. For every Slade-bot she destroyed, three more busted out of another crate, firing their weapons before fully emerging from the box. The pink haired girl had the grace and agility of a cat. She somersaulted and fire off waves of her bad luck hexes, barely avoiding the lasers shots which were coming in all directions.

The Slade-bots were far more formidable opponents than the big, lumbering droids they once practiced with at the now defunct Hive Academy for Exceptional Young People. The AI's the Slade-bots possessed were exceptional; it was like fighting living opponents, but worse, the droids were both cunning and absolutely fearless.

Jinx was very fit, but fatigue was starting to set in and the thin girl was beginning to panic as the number of Slade-bots attacking continued to grow. Her evasive maneuvers were bordering on the unbelievable as several simultaneous shots missed her by mere millimeters.

Jinx was known as the Mistress of Bad Luck, and misfortune was something she would normally hand out with the greatest of ease. Unfortunately, this time the tables were finally turned on her, as one of the laser shots grazed her ankle while she was doing a cartwheel. She clenched her teeth in pain, resolute to continue fighting, but her ankle buckled under her as she landed. The momentum of her cartwheel was destroyed and she stumbled, landing on her bottom before rolling back and hitting the backside of her head against the hard concrete floor. Stars danced before her eyes, but even in her daze she knew she had to get back on her feet immediately. She shook her head and her vision came back into focus, and she saw three Slade-bots standing over her, their deadly laser pistols ready to fire at point blank.

Jinx gulped, as she knew this was the end for her. Her first instinct was to close her eyes but she refused and glared defiantly at the three droids, her jaw trembling in both fear and anger.

"Go ahead, do your worst." She muttered at them, her voice trembling.

The three droids began to pull the triggers on their weapons, but their shots were never fired as each Slade-bot was taken out by a bird-a-rang, a star bolt or a sonic blast.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg cheered.

Jinx staggered to her feet while the remaining Slade-Bots regrouped, changing their communal strategy to deal with four opponents. Robin wasn't about to give them enough time to do that.

"Titans, Go!" He shouted.

The four heroes jumped into action.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Kid Flash pinched his nose, in an attempt to stop the nose bleed he was suffering. The speedster tried to vibrate through one of the neutronium doors and failed miserably. That attempt was followed by another failed try, this time through one of the hallway walls, which was also lined with neutronium. It was the second attempt that gave him the nose bleed.

Thanks to his prodigious metabolism, Wally's nose quickly healed. That was a small consolation, as he remained trapped in the hallway, which was sealed off on both ends.

"Oh well, at least there's no one to fight." He consoled himself.

No sooner than he said that, one of the doors slid open and a platoon of Slade-bots approached him. A single droid, wearing a Sergeant's chevron and carrying a small controller, stayed behind the door which slid shut, leaving the speedster trapped with about twenty droids, which were firing their laser pistols at him. With a grin on his face he first dodged their shots in a blur, and then began to disarm them. Once they were stripped of their pistols he used them against the droids, and quickly destroyed them.

"Is that the best you got, Slade?" He mumbled to himself, before remembering that he was still trapped.

He set two of the pistols to maximum power and fired at the door, which easily absorbed the laser blasts. Kid Flash frowned, but suddenly snapped his fingers. He picked up the remaining 18 pistols and ran back and forth across the width of the hallway. To the naked eye, the twenty laser pistols appeared to be levitating, but what was really happening was that the speedster was cycling through the 20 guns, briefly holding them in his grip, before moving on to the next one. Then the 20 pistols all began to fire at the door. Again, Wally was able to cycle through the laser pistols so quickly that he could get back to a gun and resqueeze the trigger before it stopped firing.

The weapons emptied their combined energy into the door, aimed at the same location. Unfortunately the effect was minimal and the guns used up their charge before any real progress was made. With a sigh of defeat Kid Flash dropped the now discharged pistols on the floor.

"How am I supposed to get out of here?"

As if providence herself heard his plea the door suddenly slid open. The speedster prepared himself for another platoon of Slade-bots, getting ready to make another mad dash. When the door opened what he saw was not what he expected. The droid that stayed behind was strewn over the floor in many pieces. Beast Boy was standing with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face while Raven cradled the door controller in her hands.

"You guys are a sight for sore eyes … wait a minute … Beast Boy … whose side are you on?"

"He's on our side, you idiot." Raven growled at him. "Are you here alone?"

"Jinx is here with me."

Raven looked around the hallway.

"She is?"

Wally tugged at his collar.

"I … uh … left her in the room where the elevator is."

"Dude! You left her alone? She's probably trapped, and that room is crawling with Slade-bots."

"We have to get back there, and fast. Good thing we have this." She said as she waved the captured door controller.

"I know the way, follow me." Beast Boy shouted as he took off running, holding Raven's hand.

Kid Flash suppressed a grin. He mumbled to himself. "I always knew they liked each other."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Cyborg was kneeling in front of the door through which Kid Flash disappeared. His laser torch burned brightly as he slowly cut through it.

"Cy, what's taking so long?" Robin grumbled.

"Don't let your spandex get into knot. This door is thicker than the other one; I'm going as fast as I can!"

The door suddenly slid open. Surprised, Cyborg fell on his behind. Robin armed himself with bird-a-rangs and his signature exploding disks. Starfire summoned her star bolts which made their signature warbling sound while Jinx adopted a fighting stance.

"Dudes! Don't fire! It's us!"

Robin frowned upon hearing the changeling's voice. Starfire giggled and her star bolts vanished, after being absorbed back into her body. Jinx also relaxed while Cyborg got back on his feet.

"So, grass stain, whose side are you on now?"

Raven glared at the tin man. "He was always on our side, you idiot, until we drove him away."

Robin crossed his arms. "Cyborg's right, how do we know he isn't leading us into a trap?"

A dull monotone voice droned over a loudspeaker.

"He didn't lead you into a trap; you fell into it by yourself. I must say, Robin, you've become sloppier than ever. Did you really think I didn't notice your little jet land in my parking lot?"

"Slade! Show yourself!"

Four other sliding doors opened, each one revealing a single figure: Ravager, Terra, Red-X and Slade. Slade entered the room fist and approached the changeling.

"Garfield, Garfield, I'm so disappointed. I was under the impression that you were loyal to me, and not to those who betrayed you. You need to make a decision, Garfield, an important one, whose side are you on? I would advise you to choose carefully, changeling." Slade challenged him.

"I'm a Titan, Slade; I know what you're going to do and what you need me for. And I won't help you, never."

"How disappointing, you just made the biggest mistake of your life Garfield."

Robin quickly sized up their opponents. Terra was as dangerous as ever. Red-X while not as deadly was powerful and cunning. Ravager was somewhat of an unknown variable to him, but he knew that if she was Slade's daughter she shouldn't be underestimated. And then there was Slade himself.

"We can take them." Robin announced to his team.

"Not so fast, Robin. Do you see what I have in my hands?"

The Boy Wonder looked and frowned. It was a "dead man's switch". Slade was holding a small controller in his hand and was pressing the switch with his thumb. If he released the switch, which could happen in a fight, it would send a signal to something.

"I see a dead man's switch. Slade, what are you planning?"

"I see that the powers of observation I taught you long ago haven't been completely lost, at least not yet. As to what this switch is connected to … it's quite simple … I made 20 Xenothium bombs and they've been planted strategically around Jump City. Six pounds of pure, weapons grade Xenothium. If they detonate, the entire city will be vaporized. There will be no survivors, I guarantee it."

Red-X did a double take at his father. Slade resumed speaking.

"I'm going to keep this simple, Robin. Surrender to me, or I'll destroy Jump City."

"You're bluffing!" Robin shouted. "How do I even know that you have these bombs in place?"

"You don't, but you do know that I have at least 6 pounds of Xenothium. Are you willing to take that chance?"

"Robin, it's not a bluff, but even if we surrender, he'll destroy the city later." Raven remarked.

"What!? Why would he do that?"

"To create a Philosopher's Stone." Beast Boy replied. He needs millions of souls to make one."

Robin clenched his teeth. This was a lose-lose scenario. If they attacked Slade he would destroy the city right there and then. But if they did surrender, Slade would eventually use the bombs to create the stone.

"But he can't make the stone without my cooperation." Beast Boy growled.

"Actually … I can. It's just much easier with your help." Slade retorted.

The room fell silent. Was Slade bluffing? Could he really make the Philosopher's Stone without Beast Boy's help?

"So Robin, what is your decision?"

_**-( scene break )-**_


	22. The Response

"So Robin, what is your decision?"

The Boy Wonder suddenly felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. Slade was demanding the impossible, making demands he couldn't possibly deliver. Robin knew well that if he surrendered his team would be completely at Slade's mercy, but if he did not the villain would destroy the city. The image of Jump, with its countless citizens, innocent people, who had no idea of the great peril they were in, hovered in his mind. Those smiling faces, which stood ready to be slaughtered as sacrificial lambs.

Robin's mind began to race. If Slade managed to create the Philosopher's Stone, there would be no way to stop him. How many more people would he murder if he had that kind of power? Could he justify sacrificing the people he was sworn to protect for the greater good. In an act of desperation, he tried reasoning with his nemesis

"If you blow up the city, you won't have any Xenothium left."

"True, but I can always get more. But tell me, Robin, are you really willing to sacrifice the people you have sworn to protect?"

Again, the weight of the decision weighed down on Robin, like a millstone threatening to drag him under water.

"What will you do to us if we surrender?"

"Why do you even ask?" Raven hissed. "He won't tell us the truth. We should just assume the worst."

Robin nodded. There was only was course of action. They had to stop Slade. If they were lucky, very lucky, they might be able to keep him from setting off the bombs, but the chances of that were slim to none.

"You are more valuable to me alive than dead. Believe me or not. That's your choice." Slade droned in a calm baritone.

Robin balled his fists, which Slade noticed. The villain extended his arm so they could see the detonator. His thumb was still pressed down on the dead man's switch.

"If you're thinking of attacking me, I'll release the switch before you take your second step. Jump City, along with its citizens, will be annihilated. Tell me, Robin, could you live with yourself if that happened?"

Robin dropped his head in defeat. Slade continued to display the detonator in an act of bravado as if taunting the Titans, reminding them of their helplessness.

"Good, Robin, I see that you can be reasoned with."

Red-X stood next to his father. His posture was off; the cocky poise associated with him was absent. Without turning his gaze away from the Titans, Slade addressed his son.

"Grant, restrain them, starting with Robin."

Red-X nodded. With a flick of his wrist, he produced one of his trademark gooey red X shaped weapons. With slow but steady steps he approached Robin. The Boy Wonder did not move, but was visibly trembling with anger.

"No sudden moves, Robin." Red-X cautioned him as he approached. "You don't want dear old dad to blow up the city now, do you?"

"I always knew you were rotten to the core, Red-X, or should I call you Slade Jr.?"

"It's like I've always told you kid, I don't like to play the hero."

With no warning Red-X spun around on his feet and threw the X at his father. Before Slade could react it hit his hand, encasing it, along with the detonator inside a gooey mess, trapping Slade's thumb on the button, not allowing him to release it.

"But that doesn't mean I don't know how to play the hero."

Slade clawed at his trapped hand in a vain attempt to free it. Within a split second he was hit by more X's and was immobilized, falling to the floor.

"Have you lost your mind!?" He bellowed at his son. "Since when are you on the Titan's side?"

"I'm not on their side! I'm on my own side!"

Robin saw his opportunity.

"Titans Go!" He shouted.

Beast Boy ran to Slade and grabbed the villain's hand. The transmutation tendrils made their appearance and danced on Slade's goo encased hand. A loud crunching sound was heard followed by several loud pops.

"The detonator's taken care of!" He shouted. "The city's safe."

"Stay with Slade, don't let him get away!" Robin shouted back.

Red-x ran to the elevator shaft and disappeared as he entered it. As always, he made his getaway at the most opportune moment. Terra and Rose came together and sized up the competition. It wasn't good, as they were heavily outnumbered. The Titans quickly surrounded them.

"Surrender, you can't win!" Robin challenged the two women.

"Are you sure, Robin?" Terra sneered at him.

Suddenly, the sound of thousands of feet marching began to echo in the room as a steady stream of Slade-bots made their appearance. The tables were turned on the Titans.

"Whoa!" Kid Flash shouted. "There's too many of them. We gotta get out of here!"

"No! This is the best chance we'll ever have to catch Slade. We stay! We fight! Beast Boy, don't let Slade escape, stay with him!"

Laser shots began to echo in the large chamber and the Titans began to fight the endless horde of robots. Sonic canons were fired, star bolts were thrown and bird-a-rangs flew. Jinx threw her hexes while Wally zoomed around, attempting to disarm the robots.

Under normal circumstances the team would have made short work of the droids, but new ones appeared faster than they could be disabled. Still the superheroes fought on. Meanwhile, Terra and Ravager fought as well, adding to the Titan's woes. From his vantage point it was self evident to Beast Boy that this was a fight they couldn't win, not without his help. What point was there to guard Slade if they lost the battle? Was it worth sacrificing his friends?

His friends? The changeling wasn't so sure of that at this point. Were they still his friends? Raven perhaps, or more than perhaps, she had shown her feelings for him and he knew that he reciprocated. But the others? Maybe it was worth sacrificing them, if it meant taking Slade out once and for all. And if it came down to that he would end it. Slade would not get out of there alive if it came down to him. He would pay for everything he had done, to all the innocent people in the city, to Terra … but above all … to him.

It wasn't long before several Slade-bots attempted to free Slade. They were not a challenge for the changeling, who handily reduced them to piles of scrap using his alchemic powers. Then there was a change of events. Terra and Ravager quit attacking the Titans and decided to liberate Slade instead.

Gar slapped the floor, causing it to erupt under the two women. Terra hopped onto a large piece of concrete and became airborne, while Rose easily somersaulted away.

"Gar, let dad go and I'll call off the attack, you have my word. The Titans can't win, and you know it. This is the only way to save them."

"Maybe I don't want to save them." He growled back at the platinum blond.

"Gar, I don't want to fight you … but I will if I have to." Rose pleaded with him. Terra floated behind Rose, her eyes glowing an ominous yellow color.

"Sorry, Rose, no deal."

Terra raised her hands and bellowed a battle cry. Hundreds of rocks began to fly at the changeling. Gar slapped the ground and a barrier popped out of it, blocking the rocks, which bounced off of the heavy concrete wall. Terra screamed again, twisting her body as she swung her arms around her. She ripped the barrier off of the ground and tossed it aside.

Rose and Terra gasped at what they saw. Garfield was gone and was replaced by the Beast, who was holding Slade's still trapped form in his left claw. Forming a huge fist with his right claw he punched Slade. The villain went flying into a wall, and collapsed onto the floor unconscious. He turned to face Terra and Rose, and raising his huge arms he roared.

"OK, this is bad." Rose muttered to Terra.

"Don't be such a wuss, Rose, we can take him!"

Before Rose could answer the Beast charged at them. Rose struck at him with her deadly swords, but the Beast easily dodged her strikes. Then in a quick counter strike he hit Rose with an uppercut, rendering her unconscious. The Beast turned towards Terra and growled at her. Terra did not back down. Her face was crewed in anger and unadulterated fury.

"You're gonna pay, BB. For betraying me, for liking that witch better than me."

The Beast did not respond. Instead it locked eyes with Terra. The geomorph, to her credit, was not intimidated by the leviathan or its steely eyed glare. What the Beast saw was a woman driven over the edge of insanity, gone past the point of no return. There were still feelings deep in his heart for Terra, but the woman who levitated before him, standing on a levitating chunk of concrete, was a stranger to him. Somehow the happy blond girl he once fell in love with was not there anymore. All he saw was a bloodthirsty madwoman, one who was willing to sacrifice an entire city to achieve a dubious gain.

Terra screamed and gestured with her arms, making successive throwing motions with them. Chunks of concrete peeled away from the ways and flew towards him. Deadly projectiles that had a single purpose: to kill him.

The Beast leaped aside to dodge the rocks, and even though they corrected their trajectories he managed to evade them. Terra continued swinging her arms, sending volley after volley at him, which he dodged as he got closer and closer to her. Close enough now, he leaped at her, as if shot out of a cannon. Terra gasped and reacted quickly. Her perch elevated quickly, but not quick enough as the Beast managed, with some stretching, to get a single claw on her flying concrete platform. She willed the front of the slab to crumble away, and it worked as it sent the Beast tumbling to the ground below. She exhaled in relief, but quickly gasped again as she saw the telltale transmutation tendrils dancing on the concrete slab, which was beginning to crumble. She leaped away, having already summoned another ride, upon which she landed with great aplomb.

The Beast stared up at her from the floor. Its expression was feral and it raised its right claw and aimed it at her. She remembered what happened the last time he did that and summoned many chunks of concrete to block his shots. Upon absorbing the energy blast each once turned into sand and crumbled away. She replaced them as quickly as she could but the Beast was relentless, and unlike Terra, appeared to be able to continue indefinitely in the dance they were sharing.

Terra was steadily retreating and fatigue was beginning to set in. Her breathing was laborious and sweat was dripping from her face. She was beginning to consider running when a blood curdling scream echoed in the chamber. They both turned in the direction of the scream and saw Raven plummeting to the floor, her cape smoldering as her limp form tumbled in the air. She hit the floor with a sickening thud and several Slade-bots closed in on her, ready to finish her off.

The Beast emitted a deafening roar and leaped towards Raven. Terra, still panting from exhaustion, watched as the green leviathan began to rip the Slade-bots to shreds. The Beast was a formidable foe, and didn't even need to use alchemy to shred the droids to bits. As he steadily decimated the robots the tide began to turn in the Titans favor and it was obvious to Terra that they were now going to win the battle. She looked the other way and saw Slade's and Rose's supine forms.

The battle continued for a few more minutes, until all the droids were reduced to smoldering heaps. The Titans panted, all exhausted from the impossible battle they just won. Wally was on his knees while Jinx attended to him. Cyborg saw Beast Boy, back in his human form cradling Raven's head on his lap. The tin man rushed to their side and began to scan Raven's vitals.

"She'll be OK, but we gotta get her back to the Tower. It's a pretty bad wound on her back, she must have taken a lser shot point blank."

Robin and the others approached them. "Let's get her back to the infirmary, right away."

The Boy Wonder paused and looked around, as if looking for something that was missing.

"What happened to Slade?"

The Titans all stopped what they were doing and looked around. Beast Boy looked in the direction where Slade and Rose were last seen. They were gone.

"Terra must have taken them when I joined the fight." Beast Boy announced morosely. "He got away, I'm sorry."

Robin shook his head. "Don't be, you did the right thing. If you had stayed at Slade's side Raven would be dead and we would have lost the battle."

Robin then lowered his gaze to the floor, and in an uncharacteristic gesture, he began fidget with his hands.

"Beast Boy … Garfield …"

The changeling arced his eyebrows, but said nothing.

"I owe you an apology … for everything … if you don't want to have anything to do with us, I'll understand. I'll do everything I can to clear your name. I'll present the new evidence to the judge, he should overturn your conviction and if he doesn't I'll get the governor to grant you a pardon … you won't go back to jail … I promise."

The changeling looked at him with a skeptical look on his face.

"I accept your apology."

"Beast Boy, are you still our friend? Are you still a Teen Titan?" The princess asked.

He looked at Raven, who was still unconscious and being moved onto stretcher.

"I'm still her friend. Am I still a Teen Titan? I stopped being one when I went to jail." He replied.

He felt Robin's hand on his shoulder.

"Go back to the Tower with her. The rest of us will find and disarm those Xenothium bombs, before Slade gets to them. Then after we return, we'll talk … about your future."

"Yeah." Beast Boy replied absentmindedly as he caressed Raven's face. "I'll see you guys at the Tower."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Next chapter … the epilogue.


	23. Epilogue

A soft groan echoed in the otherwise quiet room. Even before she opened her eyes her nostrils were assaulted by the scent of antiseptic. Since she knew that neither heaven nor hell smelled like Pinesol, Raven had a pretty good idea of where she was. She slowly opened her eyes. At first her vision was blurred but it soon came into focus. One by one she saw familiar sights: The view of the skyline through the large windows, the partition curtains, and … Beast Boy?

The green face looked up from the comic book he was reading and smiled. The warmth he projected made her feel good, even happy.

"Good morning, sunshine." He greeted her.

Raven looked around, still somewhat dazed.

"What happened?"

He put his comic book down.

"You were shot in the back, point blank. You've been out of action for six days."

The grey sorceress attempted to sit up, and groaned in pain before desisting. The changeling picked up the med station's controller.

"Let me get that for you."

He pressed a button and the sound of an electric motor whirring began. The rear of the hospital bed elevated itself until Raven was seated in an upright position. She was wearing a hospital gown and had an IV line in her arm.

"I was shot in the back? Why am I not dead?"

He smiled at her.

"Because you were lucky."

"I don't feel lucky right now."

"Well, you are lucky. The laser blast wasn't full strength and it hit you in the shoulder blade. You had a lot of muscle damage around the blade and some bone damage too. You've been in a healing trance almost the entire time. Cy's been supervising your recovery. He says your muscles and the shoulder blade bone are healed, but they'll be sore for a while. He said that if the shot had been full strength and been a few inches to the left it would have gone right through your chest."

Raven managed a weak smile.

"Lucky is good." She replied. "I couldn't keep my bubble shield up anymore … there were so many of them. Gar … I was surrounded … they should have finished me off."

He took her hand and squeezed it.

"You didn't think I was gonna let that happen, did you?"

She shook her head.

"I suppose not. Thanks Gar, thanks for saving me."

"No problem." He grinned at her. "I am a super hero after all."

"Which lead to the next question … since the city is still intact I think I know the answer, but, did we win?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"We saved the city, but Slade, Ravager and Terra escaped. Robin and the guys found all the bombs and disarmed them, so the city's safe."

Upon hearing the blond geomorph's name, Raven frowned.

"Beast Boy … Gar, there's some I have to tell you."

He raised his eyebrows in anticipation. "What is it?"

She shifted in the bed, betraying the emotional discomfort she was feeling.

"After you were kidnapped from the prison, we looked everywhere for you. We kept coming up with dead ends. I used my empathic senses to find you, but now I know that Slade's lair was heavily shielded. Only the most powerful emotions could leak out of there …"

The changeling's face fell and quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy … it wasn't my intention to intrude …"

He returned his gaze to her, locking eyes with her piercing indigo orbs.

"Yeah … I … did some fooling around when I was in Salde's lair." He stammered.

Raven frowned.

"I hate her …she took you away from us, and to seal the deal she slept with you."

Beast Boy dropped his head. He quickly decided to not tell her about Rose.

"She helped Slade set up the deception to frame you. I'll never forgive her, not even if she saves the whole world."

The changeling's face hardened.

"She helped frame me, but the real betrayal … was far closer to home. The team, the judge, the jury, the citizens … Raven …"

"Gar, you know I tried to defend you …"

"I know, but the others, they threw me under the bus."

He paused, the bitterness seeping from his face.

"Robin wants to talk about me rejoining the team ...I told him that we had to wait until you recovered."

Raven clutched his hand, squeezing it hard.

"You're not coming back, are you?"

He squeezed back.

"No, I'm not."

She sadly nodded her head.

"I understand."

"Rae, why did Rob abandon me?"

The sorceress sighed.

"He was worried about the team's reputation. He was concerned that if he withheld the evidence and it got found out, that we would lose all our credibility or worse, we could have been prosecuted. He really believed that the legal system would figure out that the evidence was contrived and that you would be acquitted … and speaking of which … technically you are an escaped prisoner still."

"The governor pardoned me after Rob presented him with the new evidence." He harrumphed. "The media's been talking about me nonstop. Suddenly, I'm Jump City's favorite son."

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll probably go solo or something. But there's another thing I want to do, and I'll need your help to do it."

"You know I'll do anything for you. So, what are you planning?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"I want to seal off my external alchemy powers."

Her eyes widened in astonishment.

"Gar! Are you sure?"

"Very sure. Rae, I just want to be Beast Boy again. Those other powers, they changed me, they made me into someone else, someone I don't like. Plus the whole Philosopher's Stone thing, that just freaked me out. No one should have one of those, no one. And I know that I'm the only one who can make one. Slade was bluffing when he said he didn't need me, he totally does."

Raven looked lost in thought. After a long pause she snapped back to reality.

"I can help you with that, but under one condition …"

_**-( scene break )-**_

A huge pot, full of a strange, purple looking glop, slowly boiled, bubbling like a mud pit, making slow and loud pops as huge and thick bubbles swelled and exploded. Jinx stared into the horrific porridge while Starfire stirred it with a huge metal spoon.

"You said that spoon is made of titanium?" The pink haired sorceress asked.

"That is correct. At this stage of preparation, an ordinary metal spoon would be dissolved by the Pudding of Victory."

"You mean this stuff would dissolve a metal spoon? "

"That is correct."

"And we're supposed to eat this and not die?" Jinx asked in alarmed voice.

Starfire giggled.

"Once I add the paste made from Tamaranian Poison Stink bugs, the pudding will lose its corrosive nature."

"Did you say 'poison stink bugs'?"

The princess continued to giggle.

"Do not worry, dear friend, once I add the zorkaberries, the poison will be neutralized and the pudding will be safe for human consumption."

Jinx continued to look dismayed.

"Starfire, if this stuff is corrosive, isn't making it … you know … dangerous?"

The Tamaranian smiled.

"The first time I made it I used one of Cyborg's regular pots, which I did not know was made only of steel. The pudding dissolved the pot, then the stove and was burning a hole in the floor by the time Cyborg neutralized it with a sack of bicarbonate of soda. He was most upset."

Jinx continued to look at the titanium pot with a jaundiced eye.

"So what else do you put in this pudding? Eye of newt?"

Starfire frowned at the girl.

"Do not be the ridiculous. That would be disgusting. I am now adding the zorkaberries, the pudding will soon be ready to try, and you will be the first to taste this Tamaranian delicacy."

Jinx quickly glanced at Robin, who was sitting on the crescent shaped couch. They made eye contact and the boy wonder quickly shook his head, clearly looking alarmed.

"Starfire … I'd love to try your pudding … but … I need to get my laundry out of the dryer …"

Without waiting for a reply, Jinx made a bee line to the elevator, hoping to escape before Starfire could reply. She pressed the elevator summoning button repeatedly, making a loud staccato sound that echoed in the room.

"C'mon! Hurry up!" She seethed through clenched teeth.

Finally the doors opened. To Jinx's, and everyone else's surprise, Beast Boy pushed a wheelchair out of the lift.

"RAVEN! YOU ARE AWAKE! This is glorious!" Starfire squealed with delight.

Everyone abandoned what they were doing and ran towards the wheelchair bound witch.

"How're ya feelin' little lady? Are you sure you should be up?"

"I'm feeling fine, Cyborg, thanks. I'm only up because there is something very important to talk about."

The room fell silent as all eyes were upon the changeling who was still standing behind the wheelchair.

"Raven's right, it's time to talk. Let's sit down."

Beast Boy guided Raven's wheelchair to the dining table in the kitchen, and sat down next to her. Robin took his usual place at the head of the table.

"I'm gonna cut to the chase." The Boy Wonder opened the discussion. "Beast Boy, we want you to stay on the team."

Garfield didn't reply right away. Instead he looked at his former teammates, one at a time.

Kid Flash. He was new comer, brought in to replace him. He didn't harbor any I'll will towards the speedster, in fact, he kind of liked the guy, in spite of his poor taste in women.

Jinx. Not exactly a teammate. The girl needed to make up her mind about who she wanted to be. She was only with them because of Wally. It didn't matter, as far as he was concerned, she wasn't a Titan and would never really be one.

Starfire. It didn't matter that her silence had been out of loyalty to Robin, the wound was still there. He once thought of her as a sister, now, he wasn't sure they were still friends.

Cyborg: His betrayal hurt the most, because unlike with Starfire, he still didn't know why the tin man didn't come to his defense.

Robin: The guy was so anal retentive that it bordered on being psychotic. Gar knew he shouldn't be surprised. Only someone who was as obsessed as Robin could be a superhero without any powers. This wasn't the first time he had gone off the reservation, and probably wouldn't be the last time either. Hopefully Starfire would wise up some day and dump the jerk, but in the end that wasn't his problem.

And then there was Raven …

"Give me one good reason I should rejoin the team?"

"Rejoin? Beast Boy, you never stopped being a member of the team." The boy blunder replied.

Robin was good, but in this instance, not good enough.

"You guys all betrayed me."

Starfire stood up.

"Dearest friend, please forgive us for our terrible lapse in judgment. We did not believe that you would be convicted."

"I don't want to hear about it Star. I understand the whole keeping the people's trust nonsense, but if you guys had buried that evidence, no one would have known it existed. And you knew it was fabricated."

"Actually, B, we didn't know. We were pretty sure it was fake, but we weren't 100% sure. We had to turn it over. We really didn't have any choice."

"And you put me through hell just to protect yourselves and your precious reputation!"

Cyborg winced.

"I'm sorry B, we all are. Believe me, if we could go back, knowing how things turned out, we would have made different choices. All we're asking you is to forgive us."

The changeling sighed.

"Look, I forgive you, all of you … but … I'm not staying."

"Beast Boy, the team needs you … the city needs you." Robin pleaded.

Beast Boy laughed derisively as he stood up.

"The city needs me? I saw the news footage, Robin. They were happy to see me go to jail."

"The city also sends its apologies, friend." Starfire interjected.

"Beast Boy, how can we make this up to you?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy suddenly recalled when Cyborg left the team to head Titans East. Robin's reaction back then had been very different. He called Cyborg names and overall was very angry. Now … he was contrite.

"You can't."

Robin turned to the gray demoness.

"Raven, talk some sense into him."

"I'm sorry; Robin, but I'll do no such thing."

"What? Why not?"

Raven stood up from her wheelchair and took the changeling's hand.

"Because I'm leaving with Gar."

_**-( scene break )-**_

_Two weeks later…_

Beast Boy stared at the hollow shell that had once been his room. Other than the stripped bunk bed and his now empty desk his room was empty. All his belongings, other than whatever fit in the suitcase at his side, had been packed into cardboard boxes and shipped away. The trash had been cleared out and he had even vacuumed the floor. It finally felt real, he was going to leave.

He pulled the telescoping handle out of his wheeled suitcase and pulling it behind him he turned around and resisting the urge to look back he left his room.

Raven was waiting for him in the hallway, by the elevator. They shared a chaste kiss and entered the lift together. The elevator hummed as it rose to the Tower's roof, where the remaining Titans waited for them with sad faces. It was an overcast and gloomy day, which seemed fitting for the occasion.

"If you ever change your minds, you know you're always welcome to come back." Robin droned in a sad monotone.

Starfire couldn't contain herself and dashed towards Raven, embracing her in vise like hug.

"Be happy with your beloved, my dear friend." The princess whimpered.

"You too, Starfire. We will come to visit ... so there won't be any rekmas, OK?"

"I will hold you to that promise, Raven."

Beast Boy and Cyborg shook hands.

"I'm sorry I let you down B. I promise it won't ever happen again."

"I know Tin Man, I know."

Wally and Jinx kept a respectful distance. They were silent until Wally mumbled to her. "This wrong Jinx, just wrong."

"Maybe they'll come back someday." She whispered to him.

Finally the good byes were said and Raven spread her arms, conjuring one of her flying disks. The Chromatically Challenged Couple™ hopped on board with their luggage. The disk took to the skies and they turned around, waving goodbye one last time.

Their departure was observed by many in Jump City. TV cameras in helicopters chronicled their departure, as they sailed away, disappearing over the horizon.

In a small, dilapidated apartment in one of Jump's few unsavory neighborhoods, a young blond girl watched their departure on her TV. Her face was as hard as stone and was adorned with a scowl. She picked up her TV remote and turned off her set.

"You think he's yours, witch, but you're wrong."

"Dead wrong."

**The End**


End file.
